Irony Can Break You
by AnimeIceRockets
Summary: "This is perfect" Kagome said to her boyfriend Bankostu, "Nothing can ruin our Spring Break!" she screamed across the beach to her friends, what they all didn't know was that irony had a surprise for them around the corner. Lemons, Language, & Blood
1. Oh Hell No!

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the bands/songs OR anything else that is not owned by moi, but it would be so awesome if I did!

AN: Just a head-sy on the pairings: Bankotsu/Kagome, Ayame/Koga, Rin/Kohaku, Miroku/Sango

Chapter 1: Oh Hell No!

*Beep beep beep* *Beep beep beep* "Kagome get up! It's your 1st day back to school." said Sue Higurashi through her daughter's bedroom door. *Beep beep beep* Kagome groaned hearing her alarm go off for the 3rd time. Kagome Higurashi is your average 18- year old girl who goes to school, has friends, and has her own personality. The one thing that Kagome and her bestfriends Sango, Ayame, and Rin share, besides clothes, is the love for being the Punk Goths of their school, Shikon High. Kagome, gracefully, fell flat on her face. If she wasn't so tired she would have cried out in pain but knowing that her clock said that it was 7:30 am, she quickly got off the floor and scrambled to her closet.

Looking through her closet she found the perfect outfit. It consist of a black wife beater with a silver skull in the middle, black and white ripped skinny jeans with chains attached to fore and back pockets, and a pair of silver gladiators that matched her silver painted toenails. She then sat down at her vanity and looked at her natural apperance. She put on silver liquid eyeliner on the top, black mascara, and her favorite mint flavored lipgloss from Victoria Secret. She combed through her wavy black hair and put it into a messy bun. Kagome rushed out her room grabbing her wallet, cell phone, car keys, silver I-pod, and personalized black backpack. She ran downstairs (caution of her clumsyness) and gave her mother, grandfather kisses goodbye and ruffling her 14 year old brother Souta's hair before grabbing an apple and running to the garage. She opened the garage door and hopped into her Black Prius, she plugged in her I-pod and choose on her favorite song.

* * *

While singing along to 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence, Kagome's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D. and answered it. "Hey Sang" Kagome said

"Sup Kags" Sango said

"Nothing, just singing and riding in my car to school and singigng some more, why?"

"Nothing really, just waiting for Kohaku to hurry up so we could leave like Now!" Sango said with just a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Oh and speaking of school do you think it's aright if you could pick Kohaku and I up since a little pest here woke up late and we missed the bus!"

"Ok, Sang calm down! I don't want to come over and find someone on the floor unconscious and the other on the couch watching T.V. like I did last week, but sure I'll be there in 5 mins."

"Ok, see you then. Bye!"

"Bye" Kagome hung up and turned, going down the street to Sango's. Once she got there, Kagome got out the car, walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited until it opened to reveal a 18-year old Kohaku. He was wearing a plain blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Vans. His hair was in the usually small pony tail.

"Hey… Kags" he said while rubbing the back of his head. From the way Sango was sitting on the couch with a smile plastered onto her face; Kagome obviously she couldn't hold in her anger.

"Hey Haku, what'd she use this time: exercise ball or fist?"

"Ugh… Dictionary" he said and once she looked down, there it was. Kagome howeve was curios as to why Kohaku isn't unconscious on the floor since the dictionary is at least 6ft. away from the book shelf.

"So… Sang I see that you couldn't keep your anger under control until I at least got here" Kagome said

"Hey! It's not my fault; you should have gotten here faster. You know I'm known as Miss Fuse Bomb"

It's true, Sango and Kagome have known each other since they were 2 years old and have been bestfriends ever since. Kagome walked over to the couch and looked over Sango's outfit. It consist of: a black tank top with neon green letters saying 'Caution will blow :)', black shorts, and personalized blacka& green flip-flops. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she had on black eyeliner with some green eye shadow and light pink lipgloss. Kagome sat on the couch next to Sango. "Ok, well whatever Sango but if we don't leave now then it's gonna be your fault that I have to hit Haku again." This Kagome said while winking at Sango only for them to look at the expression on Kohaku's face and burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny you guys, it really hurt!" he said

"I'm just playing with ya Haku, clam down" Kagome said while catching her breathe and wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Ok, guys we really have to go before Haku starts crying for mommy!" Kagome said in a mock baby tone

"Shutup Kagome! I could drop kick you if I wanted to!" Kohaku said his anger present

"Whatever Haku. Let's go now"

"Alright let me first say bye to Kirara" Sango said

"Kirara!" Sango yelled up the stairs. A small black and cream colored cat came running down the stairs.

"Hey to you too Kirara" Kagome said as the small cat rubbed against her leg.

"Hey dad, we're leaving!" Kohaku yelled up the stairs

"Kay go learn; Sango don't get pregnant and Kohaku don't get anyone pregnant!"

" Uhm yeah love you too!" Kohaku and Sango said in unison laughing before grabbing their things and leaving out the door. All of them hopped into Kagome's car and drove to the dungeon of education.

* * *

Once they arrived at school, Kagome felt stupid, happy, and furious at the same time. She felt stupid because she remember that over the summer the school had sent out notifications saying that school was starting at 8:10 and not 8:00 so she felt happy that she was 10 minutes early to school but then she felt furious because she rushed out the house so fast she didn't have breakfast. Now she was walking down the hall to her locker starving to death. Then she remembered the apple she had took it out of her bag and ate it. Having nothing to do until class started, Kagome went to the office to get her new schedule, went to her locker to get the books she needed, and went outside to finish eating her apple. She walked toward a table, sat on it, and pulled out her I-pod.

"Hey Kags" she heard what seemed to be 2 familiar girl voices. She pulled out her earphones and turned around to see Ayame and Rin walking towards her.

Kagome could tell that Ayame was wearing white shirt with a red dragon going all around it, black skinny jeans that were ripped and you could see red tights under it, and a pair of white flats. Her curly red hair was flowing freely along her shoulders. Rin was wearing a black wife beater that was ripped through the middle with a yellow tank top under it, yellow skinny jeans that were ripped and you could see purple tights under, and purple gladiators. Her long straight brown hair was in a side pony tail and a streaks of purple extensions throughout her hair. "Hey Yame, Hey Ice" Kagome said using both their nicknames.

"Ice and I just got our schedules and we found out we have all our classes together! Can we look at yours!"

"Yeah, sure."

Ayame and Rin looked at Kagome's schedule. They found out that they have all the same classes except for Math and Music.

"Aw damn, well at least we have most of our classes together." Rin said

"Yeah, but nobody is in my Math class. Fuck! That means I'll be failing this year…again." Kagome said annoyed

""Hey guys!"

The trio turned around to see Sango running towards them.

"Hey did you guys get your schedules yet! I just got mine." Sango said a little out of breathe

"Yeah, we were just looking at Kags can we look at yours?" Rin asked

"Sure" Sango said, giving them her schedule. They all looked over her schedule and the only ones that were happy were Ayame and Rin.

"Yes! We have the same classes!" Ayame said elated.

"Ok, Yame you don't have to rub it in." Kagome said getting a little annoyed.

"What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked

"She has Math by herself again." Rin said answering Sango's question.

"It's alright Kags, if you need any help in Math you could ask us since we're good at math, I mean not saying you aren't, but you are, I mean..." Sango said trying to be helpful

"It's ok Sango but thanks anyways guys." Kagome said with a smile until she heard a familiar voice call her name and her smiled turn into a sneer.

"Kagome don't let her get to you. We don't want to get suspended on the 1st day back like we did last year." Rin said smirking

"Ok fine, but hold me back just incase." Kagome said half smiling

Kagome turned around and came face to face with the school whores: Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura.

"What is it that you want Kiky-whore." Kagome said, venom dripping from her voice.

"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you and your… friends that Halloween isn't for another month so the make-up and customs can go back now." Kikyo said with a smirk while her twin sluts snickered.

"Kiky-whore please do us all a favor and take you and your twins home. Whores and sluts aren't allowed in public until **AFTER** dark." Kagome said

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. But at least we can get guys." Kagura said

"Yeah, for a one night stand." Ayame said with a grin.

"Well , at least we've gotten laid." Yura said trying to sound intimidating.

"Well we rather be virgins," Rin said "then walking STDs" Rin said at the angered faced gawking trio before joining her friends in a storm of laughter.

"Well this was fun… but me and my friends can only handle so many bitches in one morning, so… Bye!" Sango said smiling as her and her friends flicked them off before leaving a now fuming Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura in the Courtyard.

* * *

Once inside Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Rin went to Pre. Chem. And Social Studies and were now on their way to Gym when they caught sight of Kohaku hanging out with some guys. "Hey Haku!" the quad said in unison. He turned around and looked at to where the girls were now standing.

"Hey Kags, Sang, Yame, Ice" Kohaku said walking away from his dudes to the girls.

"Hey Haku," Sango said in a questioning tone

"Yeah?"

"Who are those guys?" Kagome said finishing Sango's question.

"Uhm well the one the cold facial expression is Sesshomaru, the one with the electric blue eyes is Koga, the one that has violet eyes is Miroku, the one that has amber eyes but is shorter then Sess is Inuyasha, and the one with the braid is Bankotsu."

"Oh, so they are the Ravens." Rin said understanding

"You've heard of them?" Ayame asked

"Yeah, Kohaku told me he hangs out with them and plus my sister's boyfriend in the gang. They're the strongest gang in the school well Tokyo to be exact." Rin said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ok so let me get this straight Haku, you are a part of the strongest gang in school?" Sango said trying not to let out a laugh but failed when it forced itself out causing Kagome and Ayame to laugh with her while Rin just giggled at the already known fact.

"Hahaha… sorry Haku but… that's just…too funny!" Ayame said trying to stop laughing but failed.

* * *

Talking about this girl that he saw in the Courtyard this morning, he explained that her and her friends told off the whores that try to get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, that was until he got interrupted by a group of girls calling for Kohaku. Turning around he saw the same group of girls that he was telling the gang about calling Kohaku over to them. He watched as Kohaku told them who was who in his group. After much more talking he saw them laughing at Haku and since nobody laughs at his gang members, especially not a bunch of girls, he walked over to them with the rest of them gang following close behind.

"You guys that not funny! Shutup!" Kohaku pleaded

"What the fuck do you think your laughing at?" came a low voice

The girls stop laughing, turn around, and were everything but intimidated by the tall boy towering over Kagome with his gang behind him.

"I don't know who, and I really don't care who you are but I know you need to back the fuck out my face!" Kagome said to the boy standing in her face looking at here. The boy that was standing 3ft. away from her was now practically touching her nose with his.

"Bitch I don't know who you think you talking to like that cause nobody talks to Bankotsu Akutarou like that considering I'm the gang leader of the Ravens."

"Ok well for starters, the name isn't Bitch its Kagome so learn it and B I don't give a damn who the fuck you are or what fucking gang you run, all I know is that pricks like you get foots like these up asses like yours. So if you could excuse me I'd like to get to Gym before I end up getting suspended for beating the shit outta you." this she said, venom dripping from her very words as she left, shoving everything and everyone out of her way. All the boys standing there, except Bankotsu, were shocked to see that the most feared person in school was just told off… BY A GIRL! 'That bitch, that fucking bitch just signed her fucking death warrant' he thought as his glare slowly turned into a smirk. 'I'm gonna make her life a living hell, especially since I have Gym next.' He thought as he walked away from his gang with a devious smirk upon his lips. Everyone in the group saw the smirk on Bankotsu's face and knew one thing was coming. Trouble.

AN: Thnks everyone for reading . I hoped you liked my 1st fanfic . Omg I love Bankie & Kags as a couple its soo kutee c[X . Oh and the outfits I made look really cute on the characters (even though its not important but who cares ) . Plz Review. I'll update soon, Ja ne !

~Ice Rockets [X


	2. She Can Sing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly :'( ….. but I wish I did x] O and I don't own the songs or bands in this chappie either c[X sadly

AN: This chappie is pretty funny in a way so go easy on the reviews plz [X

Chapter 2: More in Common than Expected

Kagome and her friends dreaded school. Besides the fun at school like terrorizing freshmen and/or the teachers, they enjoy one other thing: Gym class. Gym class was their escape from annoying students and teachers, boring classwork, and endless speeches. It was a place where emotions and adrenaline rushed though out their bodies freely. In Kagome's case that emotion was anger, so anyone brave enough to play against her would need paramedics on the sidelines cause today they were playing soccer.

Sango, Ayame, and Rin have known Kagome for years. In those Years they've learned one thing: she resembles a koala bear. Cute, cuddly, seem very harmless that is until you get them mad and they go around scratching people's faces off. Well knowing this information they made sure to stay a safe, 5ft., away from her while she continued her rant on about how stupid boys are and how they should crawl under a rock and stay there. By the time the girls made it to the locker room, Kagome had calmed down enough to change in their gym uniform (short green shorts (girls), baggy green shorts (boys), and white t-shirt with initials S.H.) and were heading for the soccer field. That is until Sango, Ayame, and Rin got caught in listening to Kagome's endless rant while going to the field for class.

* * *

After finding out that he has all of her classes he rushed to the boy's locker room, changed, and got onto the field so that when she comes he can see the look on her face when their eyes meet. After waiting 5 minutes and talking to Kohaku, Koga, and Miruko until he saw her. The little vixen that thought she could tell off the fearful Bank and walk away like it was nothing. Well he'll have to teach her that she just made the top of his list. He walked over to her and her friends, cautions not to be seen, and "accidently" pushed her.

"Hey you prick, watch where your going." she said bitterly. She turned around and came face to face with her worst nightmare. "What, are you stalking me now?" she said giving him a death glare.

"Nope, it just so happens that I'm in all your classes." Bankotsu said with a grin.

'If only looks could kill, he would be long dead' she thought as she gave him a deadly glare.

"I wish I could slap that silly grin off your face." Kagome mumbled but Bankotsu heard her every word.

"Don't worry my little vixen, after this class you'll wish that you'd slapped me sooner." he said giving her his famous smirk. Knowing he had pissed her off, he watched her storm off with her friends close behind.

* * *

As class started, Coach Mark told everyone to line up and like always she picked two people at random to be captains. To Kagome's dismay one of those captains was Bankotsu.

"Ok, Bankostu you get to pick first." Coach said

"Hmm" Bankotsu looked around, thinking of who the best and who the worst players were in class. It took awhile till he finally picked his first player."Koga" he said as Koga walked over to Bankotsu and stood behind him.

"Ok Hojo, your turn to pick" Coach informed. "Shippo" Hojo said as he watched the emerald eyed boy walk over behind him.

"Ok, you guys seem to understand the concept of picking your teams. Continue," Coach said as she walked over to the bleachers.

"Ok let's see here," Bankotsu said picking another person for his team.

"Kohaku"

"Ok my turn" Hojo said

"Nazuna"

"Ok… uhm… Miroku"

"Hmm… Hakkaku"

'Time to start my fun' Bankotsu thought picking his next player.

"Ayame" he said as he watched the expression on Kagome's face turn from calmed to annoyed.

"Ok… uhm… Rin"

"Alright… Midoriko"

"Hmm… Kagome"

"Ok… Sango"

"Alright, Ginta" Hojo said picking the last person. The two teams went over to Coach.

"Ok Hojo, you get to pick your team name first" Hojo and his team huddled for what seemed like hours but truly it was a matter of minutes. "The Red Eagles" Kagome said while Coach handed them red jerseys. "Ok, Bankotsu your team name," Coach asked

"Hmm…" he huddled with his team and once they came to an agreement, Sango told Coach, "The Blue Tigers" she said as Coach handed them blue jerseys. "Ok everybody pick a goalie and then spread around the field."

* * *

Bankotsu smirked all the way to his position while looking at the raven-haired vixen. 'Now' he thought 'time to put my plan into action'. Bankotsu plan was to keep a close eye on where Kagome was. Whenever he had the ball everyone knew that he was going to make a goal but they tried to steal the ball from him anyways. Kagome (on the opposing team) will try to steal the ball from him giving his hand free access to her ass. Once he comes in contact with her ass, she'll lose concentration on the ball making it a little more fun to piss her off cause he can touch her. His other plan was to touch her, but when the ball is on the far opposing side of the field.

How he plans on doing this is extremely simple. When the ball is far enough from them, he'll try and talk to her walking closer and closer towards her. Once his hand is in reaching distance of its destination, he smacks her ass as hard as possible, causing her to scream in pain which strangely turn him on. After doing this for about 45 minutes he guessed that she was probably boiling over with anger and that her butt was probably burning and bright red. Knowing that she was more than pissed off with him, he was going to do the most dumbest and dangerous thing every. He was going to finish his plan. He knew that finishing his plan may cost him his life so he kept backup close behind just incase. He didn't know why but whenever his hand was on her ass it felt so… right to him, but just thinking it was just hormones he rubbed off the feeling.

* * *

'My ass is killing me… ugghhh' Kagome thought as she walked funny over to the bleachers. After getting about halfway there she realized something and felt really stupid. "Kagome if you go sit down then you'll hurt your ass more than it already hurts." she said to herself as she started walking over to her friends.

* * *

Watching her walk towards her friends, he found it the best opportunity to "finish his plan" since neither her nor her friends saw him coming. When he noticed she had bent over to tie her shoe, he knew it was the perfect time to move in. When he was directly behind her, he fought the urge to just feel up on her. 'Damn, I wonder what it would be like to take her from the back? Wait… WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!' he mentally cursed at himself. He was brought back to reality when his "target" stood up from tying her shoe. Before she could get away from him he grabbed her waist pulling her back, strange to her reactions since she didn't fight back.

"Hey my little vixen" Bankotsu whispered in her ear in a husky tone.

"What do you want braid boy" she said surprising him again since she said it so calm.

"Oh… so now your giving me a pet name" he more said than asked, while snaking his right arm around her waist.

"Well it's only fair. If you get to call my 'vixen' than I get to call you 'braid boy'. Ok?"

"Fine by me vixen, Oh and I just wanted to apologize for the way I 'acted' during soccer today" this he said as his left hand that was resting on her hip moved closer and closer to its 'destination'. Once he felt her jump from the sudden grasp he smirked then after realizing what he just did, he prepared himself to be back-handed to hell and back. What happened next though left him studded.

* * *

I just bent over to tie my shoe and once I stood up I felt a pair of strong hands grasp my waist pulling me into a muscular chest. I was about to turn around and back-hand the person who grabbed me but then I heard the strong familiar voice come from the male.

"Hey my little vixen" he whispered into my ear in a seductive tone that turn me on weirdly. I don't know why but I've grown to like the cute pet name he gave me. 'Wait did I just technically call him cute?' she thought to herself. 'Wait a second' she started putting the pieces together 'he's trying to charm me so that when he knows how to get under my skin and watch me crack from his constant annoyance. Well I'm not giving him that satisfaction, I'm gonna play a little game with him.'

"What do you want braid boy" 'Wow that came out so… natural… awkward'

"Oh… so now your giving me a pet name"

"Well it's only fair. If you get to call me 'vixen' than I get to call you 'braid boy'. Ok?"

"Fine by me vixen… oh and I just wanted to apologize for the way I 'acted' during soccer today" I already knew that he was going to do something again when his right arm snaked around my waist and his left hand slide down my hip so he could 'touch' me again. It took every muscle in my body to not turn around and back-hand him when he grasped my butt making me jump because it kind of hurt. 'Ok Kagome time to start having fun'. I turned around, snaked my arms around his neck, pulled myself up to his ear and whispered,

"If you keep messing with me then I'll give you a boner so painful that it'll hurt to breath." she said before licking the shell of his ear. Luckily for her that since he was so studded from what she said and what she did, he loosened his grip on her and she was able to leave.

* * *

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu!" Koga, Kohaku, and Miroku kept calling his name trying to snap him out of his trance. 'Did she just… lick my ear…and bit it?' Bankotsu asked himself as he watched her walk away. He saw his friends coming but he couldn't hear them. The only thing that was going through his mind was why the hell did she just seduce me. 'I mean I liked it… well no I didn't… I loved it strange enough'. He dazed on for a few more minutes about her until something brought him back to reality and something hard slapped him across the face.

"Bank, Bank answer me. Don't make me have to slap you again." Koga said getting frustrated.

"So you slapped me?" Bankotsu said in a deadly tone

"Uhm… yeah… but only because Kohaku told me to!" Koga said pointing at Kohaku like a child. Bankotsu turned to Kohaku.

"So you're giving permission to people to _SLAP ME_!" he said in a soft tone that gradually got louder

"N-No Bank, I only said that because Miroku was gonna smack your ass." Kohaku said timid of what might happen.

Bankotsu turned to Miroku.

"You were gonna WHAT!"

"Hey, I was only trying to help you. It's not like I actually would enjoy smacking a guy's ass anyways." Miroku said in a clam voice. Bankotsu turned around having his back face the guys. He crossed his arms across his chest and bowed his head.

"Go" he said pinching the bridge of his nose

"What?" the three guys said in confusion

"I said go... run"

"Wait, why would we run?" Kohaku asked

"One"

"Bank, what are you doing" Koga asked regretting it.

"Two"

"Bank, we aren't children you know. We… aren't scared… of…" Miroku said but once he saw the look on Bankotsu's face he froze in fear.

"What's wrong guys, I thought you said you weren't scared." Bankotsu said with a crazed look on his face.

"We…we're… uhm… GONNA GO!" Koga said running, followed by Kohaku and Miroku.

"Oh no you don't… GET BACK HERE COWARDS!" Bankotsu said chasing after them around the field.

* * *

'What the FUCK was that!' Kagome thought as she recalled what she did and said to Bankotsu. "Why the hell did I do that?" she asked herself as she walked into the music room. She already went to lunch, English, and Math now it was Study Hall. Since doing what she did to Bankotsu, she swear she could feel his eyes boring in her skull during both Math and English it was miserable. "Hopefully, some music can get my mind off of this freakish 1st day back. Kagome took out her I-pod from her pocket and plugged it into the speakers. She put on her favorite relaxing song "You Complete Me" By Keyshia Cole and cleared her voice before she started singing.

'I don't think I've been that nervous to be around a girl before.' Bankotsu thought to himself. He didn't know why but during lunch he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Everytime she was around him he got butterflies, he felt strange. During Math and English he couldn't help but stare at her. He loved looking at her, those eyes of hers made him feel weird. Those big mysterious midnight blue eyes were the sexiest things his ever seen before. 'Hold on… did I just call her eyes…sexy?' "Whoa, I'm really losing it today." he said to himself as he walked down the hall. 'Maybe its just hormones acting stupid' he thought. It was Study Hall and since he didn't do anything that has to do with educational work he liked to go down to the Music room to play on the drum set. It eased him in a way. He wasn't far from the Music room door when he heard something. Walking closer to the door he looked in and he couldn't believe it. "She sings like an angel" he said as he opened to the door to the room.

_**Can you hear me out there?  
Have you ever had someone who loved you  
Never leave your side?  
I know you'll be here because you love me, yes, you do  
I'm givin' all my life and all my love if you  
Promise me that you'll be here forever  
I'll give you all of me, I'll give you everything  
If you promise me you'll never leave me  
What my friends say don't matter  
You'll be right here from the start  
And I'll get on my knees, I'll give you all of me  
If you never leave my side, because **_

Kagome just sang her heart out. She sang and it felt like everything in the room had disappeared.

_**You love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can  
Baby, you love me, yeah, oh yes, you do, yeah  
And no matter what they ever say about you  
I'm gonna stay by your side  
Promise me no matter what they say about me  
That you're gonna be here until the end of time  
'Cause you held me down when nobody was around  
And gave me all the love I need  
So give me more, don't you ever leave  
'Cause you complete me  
I know, you love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can**_

Kagome sang so loud that she didn't notice the person who walked into the room and was watching her.

_**'Cause you, give me my heart back  
Give me my love back, baby  
I want it all because it's never enough  
Give me my heart, give me my love back  
I want it all because it's never enough  
You love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can  
You love me, you complete me  
You hold my heart in your hands  
And it's okay 'cause I trust that  
You'll be the best man that you can  
And it's okay  
I know you do, I know you do  
Yes, you do, I need you, too  
Yeah, I love you, baby, ohh**_

"Wow that was… incredible" he said

"Bankotsu how long were you in here?" she asked embarrassed with a hint of anger in her voice

"Not that long. I was just walking here to play the drums and I heard you singing. I love your voice." 'Wait what the hell… did I say that out loud'

"Y-you love m-my voice?" Kagome said confused, embarrassed, and shocked.

'Well its out now' "Yeah, its beautiful I swear" Bankotsu said as he walked towards her.

'Why the hell is he walking towards me' Kagome asked herself. "Uhm… thanks… I think" she said still confused.

"Uhm… hey can I ask you something?" Bankotsu asked her

"Yeah… sure what is it?" she asked.

Bankotsu was now standing in front of her. "Uhm do you know the song "That's What You Get" By Paramore.?"

"Yeah, that's my favorite song! Uhm… why?"

"Oh… I was just wondering if you'd sing while I'm on drums." he asked scared she'd say no but didn't know why.

"Sure"

"What… seriously?" he said excited

"Yeah sure"

"Ok"

He went to the drums while she went to her I-pod and turn to the song. In no time the song started and they were going along with it.

* * *

Kagome was at her locker getting her stuff to leave before she recalled the things that happened in Music class.

_**Flashback:**_

"Wow you guys sure do sound great together." Kagome and Bankotsu looked over towards the door and saw a lady who looked to be in roughly 23. She was wearing a pair of jean flares, a red tube top with a little white short sleeved jacket, and some white flats. She had on little make-up but she looked like she was beautiful just natural. She had long dark brown hair that stopped just beyond her shoulders. Her eyes were a breath-taking shade of green that seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of the room. "Uhm… thank you Miss…" Bankotsu said.

"Oh… I'm the new music teacher here. My name is Mrs. Sara Natashi but you can call me Sara"

"Oh, well welcome to Shikon High Mrs. Natashi I mean Sara" Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you and may I ask what both your names are?"

"Oh I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"And I'm Bankotsu Akutarou"

"Well please to meet you two. So I'm guessing you guys like music?"

"Yeah music is my life" Kagome said

"Same here, I listen to it all the time" Bankotsu said

"Well are you two in my class?"

"Yep" Bankotsu and Kagome said in unison

"Well that's great I'm looking forward to having both of you in here." she said as she let the room.

"So you like music?" Bankotsu asked

"Yeah, I like mostly Alternative Rock like 'Paramore'. What about you?" Kagome asked

"Same kind oh and I like Hip-Hop & some Rap"

"Oh wow, actually I'm surprised that you like Alternative since most people think it's 'deperssing' " Kagome said rolling her eyes

Bankotsu chuckled at her humor as they talked, with minimum arguements, the rest of Study Hall.

_**Flashback Ends **_

'Yeah it was nice to talk to him without thinking of killing him' Kagome thought as she walked out to her car. She had left the windows down a little since her car was black and it was like 75 degrees outside. Once inside her car she found a little not on the passenger sit. She leaned over and picked it up. The note said:

_Don't open until September 15 _

So she put it in her glove compartment and drove home. As she was driving her mind kept going to the note that was inside her glove compartment. She wanted to know what was so important that she couldn't open it until next Friday. "Well whatever it is must be very important" she told herself as she pulled out her I-pod and plugged it into the speakers. She put on 'Fences' By Paramore and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

AN: Whoop Whoop Whoop ! Another chappie done. Hmm I wonder whats in the note OMG ! I wonder who put it into her car ! (Cookie 4 whoever gueeses correct) . [X Review Plz! Ja ne c[X

~Ice Rockets~ [X


	3. Touchy, Touchy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other things in this chappie that is owned by another [X

AN: Warning this chappie contains LEMONS. I will warn those who need to be warned so yeah just know that you've been warned. This chappie also will bring in some of the other characters.

Chapter 3: Kiss Attacks, Make-Out Sessions

It's been days since Kagome got the note. Today was Thursday, the day before she was allowed to open the note. She has gotten somewhat closer to Bankotsu since the day that he caught her singing. He still gets on her last nerve but they've grown together enough that they wouldn't kill each other, literally. Kagome also noticed that Rin and Kohaku have gotten closer. The same she's notice for Sango and Miroku and also for Ayame and Koga.

*Vibrates* *Vibrates* "Hello"

"Hey Sang, it's Ice"

"Oh, what's up Ice."

"Nothing really, I just… uhm wanted to know if you could… uhm give me Haku's cell number." Rin asked timid of what her friend might think.

"Uhm… yeah sure its 621-6749"

"Thanks!"

"Uhm… yeah your welcome…bye."

"Bye!"

"Ok Rin you can do this. Just put in the number and talk to him. Ok you can do this" Rin said to herself as she tried again to calling his number. You see today during Study Hall Kohaku and Rin were hanging out and he told her to call him tonight because he wanted to talk to her about something. She's been trying and trying to for the last 20 minutes but she got so scared she kept hanging up after the 1st ring. 'You can do it Rin just call and don't hang up' "Ok I'm gonna do it" she told herself.

* * *

Kohaku was just doing some homework. That was until he recalled what happened today during Study Hall.

_**Flashback**_

He was just walking to the Courtyard like he does everyday during Study Hall since it's the only time during the day when you're allowed outside during school hours. Going to his usually spot under the tall shady tree on the far left of the small grassy area where he would listen to his I-pod. He was on his way there when he noticed someone laying down in it. Not pleased with this, he jogged over to the tree to find his best friend Rin listening to music. All of the anger inside of him disappeared and he was really happy to see her. Since her eyes were closed he laid down on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, and leaning his face down towards hers until their noses were touching. He took both of her earphones out and whispered, "Don't scream Ice, cause if you do then you'll hurt both are heads. Ok"

"Mm-hmm"

"Ok open your eyes slowly"

"If this is Haku I suggest you get off my before I punch you"

"If you do then I'll attack you… again. I don't think we want that now do we Ice?"

(AN: for the attack he just means butterfly kisses all over her face while tickling her and she starts laughing like mad NOT kisses on the lip)

"Hmm maybe I do maybe I don't. Your not gonna do anything" this she said her eyes now fully open revealing her huge chocolate orbs.

"Ok you ask for it!" Kohaku said before grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand while he kissed her all around her face and tickled her sides. He doesn't know why but when he got closer to her lips he couldn't fight off the urge to kiss her soft pink lips. He leaned in and kissed her and to his surprise she kissed back while opening her lips allowing their tongues to move in a passionate dance. When they pulled apart for air they looked in each other's eyes seeing that they both held something more than friendship for each other. Stopping himself from doing something stupid or embarrasing, he got off her kissed her cheek and left.

_**Flashback Ends**_

What brought him back to reality was the ringing of his phone.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* "Yellow" he said in his calm voice

"Uhm… Hi" said a timid Rin

"Ice?" he asked

"Yep that's me" Rin said trying to loosen up

"Damn you sound sexy on the phone" he thought to himself but a little too loud since Rin heard him.

"Uhm… thanks Haku. You sound hot yourself." Rin said

"Wait you heard what I said?" he asked embarrassed

"Yep" she said while giggling

"Well guess I can't take it back"

"Guess not so, what are you doing" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing I was just doing homework until I started daydreaming"

"You, daydreaming... yeah right, wait about what?" she asked now curious

"About what happened today during Study Hall."

"Oh… that." she said in a kind of uncomfortable tone.

"I'm sorry about that too. I didn't mean for things to get that far"

"Its fine you don't have to apologize, I liked it as much as you did" she said like it wasn't awkward anymore.

"Really?"

"Yep, I had no idea you could kiss. I mean of all the people that I've kissed you've been the best."

"You swear on The Great Pocky Gods?"

"Yep, I swear on The Great Pocky Gods"

"Awesome!"

"Wow your so weird." she said while laughing

"I like your laugh, it's cute"

"Thanks, hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go for it"

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Uhm… nothing why?"

"Well my sisters are going to this club downtown and they said I can bring as many people as I wanted since they know the manager there. I'm inviting Kags, Sang, and Yame and I was kinda wondering if you'd like to go… uhm… as my…uhm my"

"Date?"

"Yeah" she said nervous

"Hell yeah! I'd love to go with you!"

"Really! Thank you so much, Ja ne!"

Rin jumped onto her bed squealing into her pillow. "I have a date with Kohaku!" then she stopped and pondered on the subject for a minute " AHHH! I HAVE A FUCKING DATE WITH KOHAKU!" she said as she started freaking out. "Rin, honey, are you ok" her mom asked concern. "Yeah mom I'm alright."

* * *

Sango and Ayame walked down a path to a river where they first met. "Hey Sang, remember the day we met." Ayame asked

"Of course I do, it was the best day of my life. Well actually the 2nd best day of my life" Sango said laughing

_**Flashback**_

7- year old Kagome and Sango were on one of their "adventure hikes".

"Hey Sango"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I bet you I can beat you to the clearing" Kagome said pointing to a lighted area at the end of the trail they were on.

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"Ok fine, whoever gets to the clearing first gets to be the wizard. Deal?" Sango said while waving a twig in Kagome's face and holding out her hand to make their bet official.

"Deal" Kagome said taking Sango's hand and shaking it.

"Ok, let's start at that big rock" Kagome said pointing to a huge rock in front of them.

"Ok" Sango and Kagome walked over to the rock and got into a running position.

"Ok, Ready, Set,… GO!" Kagome yelled as they both sped off. Sango was running as fast as her little legs could take her. She could clearly see that she was winning. Once she made it into the clearing she threw her arms in the air and yelled, "I win!"

"That's not fair you're taller so you have longer legs than me." Kagome complained out of breath.

"It's ok Kagome, I don't want to be the wizard, I like being the dragon anyways." Sango said giving Kagome the twig wand.

"Are you serious? Yay! Thanks Sango"

Sango just smiled until she heard someone crying

"Kagome"

"Yeah Sang?"

"Do you hear someone crying?"

They stood a few minutes until Kagome said, "Yeah I do. Who could it be?" Kagome said as she walked nest to Sango. They kept walking until they saw a little girl crying by the river.

"Hey are you alright?" Kagome said getting the girl's attention. The girl shook her head no while tears streamed down her now pink cheeks.

"What happened?" Sango asked the girl

"I tripped… and fell on my knee and now it's bleeding" the girl said sniffling.

"Oh no, we have to help her!" Kagome said

"Mm-hmm" Sango said as they walked over to the girl.

"Ok now hold out your leg" Kagome said. Sango ripped off some cloth that was on her skirt. She wrapped it around the girl's leg tightly.

"Is that better?" Sango asked

"Uh-huh" the girl said wiping her puffy eyes

"What's your name anyways" Kagome asked

"It's Ayame Akemi"

"Hey can we call You Yame?" Sango asked

"Uhm… yeah sure"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi but you can call me Kags"

"And I'm Sango Toukon but most people call me Sang"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sang and Kags" Ayame said with a smile.

"Hey do you want to play with us?" Sango asked

"Uhm… what are you guys playing?" Ayame asked

"Well I'm the wizard, Sang is the dragon, and… hmm… so you want to be the princess in danger?" Kagome said

"Sure" Ayame said. All of them played and played until it was time to go home.

_**Flashback Ends**_

"That day was the best, especially when Kagome hit you in the head with her 'wand'" Ayame said laughing

"Shutup, that hurt" Sango said smiling

Once they got to the clearing they noticed two boys sitting by the river talking.

"Hey those boys look familiar." Ayame said

"Yeah they do" Sango agreed. The girls tried to get closer so they could see the boy's faces more clearly but Ayame stepped on a tick, causing the boys to jump up.

"Who the hell is there?" one of the boys said in his low, raspy voice

"Wait, I know that voice" Ayame told Sango

"Koga?"

Koga and Miroku have been really good friends since they were little. They both share their love for flirting with girls. Both of them loved going to the clearing to watch two girls: a red head and a brunette that played in the clearing everyday after school.

_**Flashback**_

"Ay yo Ruko, wanna come with me afterschool to watch some girls play? Koga asked his bestfriend.

"Ooo girls, where?" Miroku said now interested.

"It's at this clearing down by a river. They play there everyday afterschool."

"Awesome, I'm in"

"Ok meet me at the playground afterschool. Ok?"

"Alright"

_**Afterschool**_

"Ok Koga are you sure that they'll be here?"

"Ruko, have I ever lied to you"

"Yes" he said bluntly

"Oh… well… I don't lie bout girls"

"Ok fine but if they-"Miroku was cut off

"Shush they're coming"

"Really!"

"Yes now shutup stupid before we get caught"

"So Yame what do you want t play today" the brunette said

"Hmm, I don't know Sang. How bout secret spy?"

"Sure, I'll be the bad guy and you be the spy ok Yame"

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Koga?"

He turned and was looking at he red head girl that he had a major crush on.

"Ayame?" he said still stunned that after 11 years his back in the same place where he first met the girl.

"Well everyone calls me Yame, but that's me Ayame Akemi." she said in a matter of factly tone.

"Well what are you doing here?" Miroku asked the girls

"We always come here after school." Sango told them

"Wait the question is what are you two doing here?" Sango said turning the question on them.

"Same like you guys, we always come here afterschool." Miroku said

The girls bought the answer for a second until something clicked in their heads.

"Ok, so you say you come here everyday afterschool, right?" Ayame asked

"Yeah" Koga said

"And we come here everyday afterschool also" Sango said

"So, here's another question for you guys, how come we never see you two here when were here?" Sango asked

"Uhm good question, very simple answer… uhm you see… uhm… you guys… hmm… ugh we uhm…"

Miroku turned to Koga and gave him a 'what do I say' look but Koga only mouthed the words 'I don't know'.

Turning back to the girls he saw the look on their faces and knew they were up to something. He watched Ayame walk up to Koga,

"Koga" she said while snaking her arms around his neck and giving him hickeys. Miroku turned around and saw Sango coming towards him. 'Oh no' he thought when she called his name.

"Miroku" she said in an innocent sexy voice.

"Yes, S-Sango"

"Are you gonna tell me the truth" she said biting his ear.

"Uh-huh" he said completely out of words

"So where are you guys when we're here?" Ayame asked

"In t-the tree be-behind us" Koga said completely horny now.

"Or sometime i-in the bu-bushes" Miroku added.

Both Ayame and Sango stopped

"HA! We got cha!" Ayame said

"Huh?" Koga said

"We turned you guys on so that we could get the truth." Sango said

"Ha… you guys are stupid" the girls said in unison

"What did you call us?" Koga said

Sango and Ayame walked up to the boys and said,

"We called you stupid. What are you gonna do bout it?"

"Watch"

Koga and Miroku tackled the girls to the ground, started tickling them and giving them butterfly kisses. After a few minutes of this the boys had stopped and were making out with the guys. Both girls loved every minute of it until Sango brought something up.

"Miroku"

"Hmm" he said kissing her neck

"You wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?"

Miroku stopped kissing her and said,

"Fuck yeah! Where?"

"It's gonna be at this club downtown… uhm I think it's called… Midnight or something."

"Are you serious… Midnight... Bank's dad owns the place."

"Really?" Ayame said coming into the conversation.

"Yeah, the gang gets in free" Koga said

"Great, so do you wanna come as… you know… our dates?" Sango asked

"Hell yeah!" they said in unison

"Ok well we have to go" the girls said getting off the ground.

"Ok"

"Ja ne, Bye!"

"Bye."

"Hey Koga"

"Yeah"

"How are we gonna tell Bankotsu that we have dates Saturday night at his dad's club?"

Koga turned to him scared"

"Our asses are dead"

"No shit genius"

It was Friday morning and school was closed for some teacher/staff thing. Kagome woke up and the only that went through her mind was the note. Looking on the desk where she left it opened it; it read:

_Well, I hoped that by now we would be closer._

_After hearing you song, I couldn't stop thinking_

_of you. I didn't have enough courage to ask you_

_this in person, so here's my number._

_820-9423 call, Bankotsu_

Kagome couldn't believe what she just read. She reread the note about 10 times. "Does he like me or something" she asked herself. "Well only one way to find out" she said as she picked up her cell and called his number.

Bankotsu was sleeping soundly, that was until he heard his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock. "_10:30 _! Who the fuck is calling me at 10:30!" he yelled as he went to the couch in his room and answered his phone cell.

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck did you wake me up at 10:30 in the motherfucking morning!" he raged into the phone.

"Uhm, hi to you to" Kagome said

"Vixen?"

"No, braid boy it's your imaginary friend Tom."

"Look, I don't wanna deal with your smart mouth; you already got me in a bad mood."

"Yeah whatever. What did you want to tell me?" she asked

"Oh what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I'm going to this club downtown named… uhm Midnight with Sango, Ayame, Rin, and their dates."

"Their dates?"

"Yeah Kohaku, Koga, and Miroku."

"What!"

"Kohaku, Koga Miroku. I'm not saying it again."

"No I meant what as in what the fuck not what as in what did you say."

"Oh well, yeah that's what I'm doing. I'm gonna go to a club with my people and be the only one dateless." Kagome said irritated

"You won't be dateless"

"Yes I will"

"No you won't"

"Ok then, why won't I be"

"Cause ima be your date"

"What!"

"I said cause-"

"I heard you, I just mean why?"

"Because I was gonna ask you on a date there anyways."

"Oh ok, well you can be my date then"

"Sweet!"

"So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, you wanna come over?"

"What!"

"Do. You. Want. To. Come. Over. ?" he said slowly

"I'm not stupid"

"Are you sure"

"Don't test me braid boy"

"Whatever, so do you wanna come over or not?"

"Uhm… yeah sure"

"Ok, I'll call you when I get to your house"

"But you don't know where I live"

"Yeah I do. You live across the street from Sakura Park with a big tree on your front lawn."

"Uhm how do you know where I live?"

"Kohaku told me"

"Uhm why- , actually I don't wanna know. Ja ne , Bye."

"Bye"

Kagome looked on her closet and found an outfit of a black and blue tube top, short royal blue shorts, and black Nikes. After getting dressed and putting on some make-up she went to watch some TV. Hours later Kagome got a text message from Bankotsu.

'Come on Vixen' she read

She responded back saying,

'Someones pushy i c'

He sent back,

'Shutup and come outside alreade'

Kagome got her cell and house keys and left. Walking down the sidewalk she saw his car in the drive way.

"Hurry up already!" he yelled out the window

"Make me!" she yelled back as she started jogging to his car. She saw him lean over to open the door. She climbed in, shut the door, and they were gone. The drive to his house was silent but the silence faded when Kagome gasped at the mansion in front of her.

"You live there?" she asked gaping at the large house.

"That place is huge!" she said getting louder as she got out of the parked car.

"Yeah, I guess but I always feel trapped in there." he said as he stopped at the double door front doors. He opened the doors and watched as Kagome's eyes grew bigger. Bringing her back to reality Bankotsu asked her a question.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm… I don't know… you got any video games?"

"Psshhh… plenty"

"Excellent. Where are they?"

"In my room"

"… Ok… where's that?"

"Upstairs, take off your shoes first then follow me"

Kagome did as he said and followed Bankotsu upstairs. 'Trapped, in a place like this. Ha !, impossible" Kagome thought to herself until she ran into something big and hard.

"You might want to watch where you're going." Bankotsu said allowing her into his room and losing the door.

"So what games do you have?" Kagome asked

"Ok, I've got Halo 3, Assassin Creed II, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Kart, Resistance, Army of Two, Resistance 2, and some other games" he said looking through the games.

"Hmm… let's play Resistance 2!" Kagome said jumping up and down causing her blue and black tube top to slide down her chest just a little. Bankotsu saw this and almost got a boner from his thoughts. 'I wonder what it would be like to suck on those perfectly round breasts of hers?' he thought 'Wait… why the fuck would I want to do her!'

'Because you like her, even I can see that ya big idiot.' said a voice in his head

What! I don't like her. She's way outta my league and plus she gets on my last fucking nerve all the time' he argued with the voice.

'Whatever you're just in denial that you want to fuck her until she can't move'

'NO I DON'T!' Bankotsu turned to her.

'Look at her. She's just tempting you with that tube top and short shorts. I mean wouldn't you love to have those long legs wrapped around you as you pound into her.'

'I guess… wait no, shutup!'

Kagome turned to Bankotsu and saw him look dead at her.

"Bankotsu" she said waving her hands in front of his face. She looked at the expression on his face and could tell that he was arguing with himself. Becoming very impatience and wanting to play the game now Kagome took her arm, swung her it back, and slapped him across the face. Bankotsu's dazed look changed to anger in a matter of seconds. He turned to Kagome and asked in a cold tone,

"Kagome I know you didn't just slap me"

Kagome looked at the door behind and slowly backed away towards it as the now furious Bankotsu slowly walked over to her.

"Kagome, I asked you a question. Why are you trying to escape, you can't run from me."

"Wh-what are you ta-talking bout, I didn't slap you I just simply sla- Oh look gotta go!" Kagome said as she opened the door, sprinted down the hall, took a right turn, and then sprinted down that hallway.

Bankotsu was beyond anger. He was thinking of just killing her until an excellent plan popped into his head. "Perfect" he said as he ran out his room to catch the girl.

After about 10 minutes of looking for her, he saw her. She was walking very slowly, probably tired. Slowly and cautiously he crept behind her. Once he was close enough, he lunged forward tackling her to the ground.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell onto the ground.

"Did you really think you could run away from me vixen?" Bankotsu said with a smirk while he started tickling her.

"Ban… kotsu… don't… stop it!" Kagome said trying to tell him to stop but couldn't say it clearly.

"Don't stop it, ok" he said started to but butterfly kisses on her neck causing her to giggle in delight. After minutes of his torture on her neck, he nib a sensitive spot on her neck and she moaned his name.

She didn't want to moan his name but it slipped out. She didn't know why but she had this feeling of lust for him suddenly.

He was surprised when she caught his lips in a kiss. She gasped when his strong hands lifted her off the ground and into his lap. They both pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Cerulean eyes and midnight blue eyes were completely clouded with lust. Bankotsu pulled Kagome into another chaste kiss. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and was surprised when she opened. He slid in and tasted her sweet caverns while she did the same. He didn't know what came over him but he found himself picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his room while still locked to her lips.

Kagome was surprised that he managed to get to his room without pulling away from her. When they got in his room he put her down and she walked over to his bed while he turned around to lock the door. Kagome almost started laughing at he look on his face when he turned around and saw her lying on her side… shirtless! Kagome almost melted when he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a 6 pack.

Bankotsu laid down next to Kagome and started making out with her again while his hand roamed her back. Within seconds of roaming her back he found her bra clasp and successfully unhooked it with one hand. Kagome helped him take it off completely but embarrassment washed over her and she covered herself up. "Don't worry, you're beautiful" Bankotsu said as he removed her hands and started messaging her. "Bankotsu" Kagome hissed. Bankotsu put one of her breast in his mouth. Kagome hissed in pleasure as she arched into his mouth.

Bankotsu sucked on her nipple. He nipped on it, not to hard, and he could feel it becoming erect. He could feel himself starting to get hard as she kept hissing and moaning his name. Bankotsu stopped when Kagome started moving, thinking that she wasn't ready, but was surprised and turned on when she sat on his lap and started grinding her hips. She felt up on his growing erection while she grinded her hips on him, causing them both to moan. "Vixen" he moaned when her hand had unzipped his pants and was now stroking his erection. Knowing that she was probably wet he unzipped her shorts and rubbed her soaking spot.

Kagome pulled off both his pants and boxers, wrapped her small hand around his huge dick, and started pumping it. "Damn girl" he hissed as he somehow managed to pull of her shorts and panties. He rubbed his thumb on her clit before moving on finger in and out if her. Kagome moaned causing Bankotsu's boner to become even more painful. Kagome had stopped playing with Bankotsu and was now making out with him as he added another finger and was moving in and out of her even faster. Kagome moaned into his mouth as he nip and lick her bottom lip while she played with his hair, that was now completely out. Kagome pulled away and grabbed his hair as she screamed his name when she came.

Bankotsu pulled out of her slowly and licked the mess she'd made on his hand before he pulled her into another kiss. Bankotsu laid Kagome down on the bed and started kissing her down to her womanhood. Reaching his destination he placed kisses on her wet pink spot. Kagome grabbed a handful of hair when Bankotsu started licking her spot. Kagome looked down and saw that in his cerulean eyes was lust but she could feel the sly smile he made as he unexpectedly slipped his tongue into her. "Damn Bankotsu" she hissed as he continued to tongue fuck her. He then left her spot and brought her into another passionate kiss.

He couldn't wait any longer, he rubbed her clit with the tip of his erection. He loved when she moaned in his mouth. He swiftly plunged into her and could feel her tense up. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded her head yes as a tear slide down her cheek. He kissed it away and said "I'll be gently, promise" as he started moving in and out slowly. Gradually he began picking up speed but ignored Kagome's request for him to go faster. "Beg" he said breathless. "Never" she said as she moaned again.

"Beg vixen" he said. Kagome just moaned again before she moved away from him. Then she got on his lap, pushed him to the bed, leaned down and said, "I don't beg for people, they beg or me"

Bankotsu was turned on by her dominance, but there was now way in hell he would beg to her. He flipped them around so that he was back on top. Bankotsu pulled out of her then plunged into her hard causing her to scream his name as he went faster.

"I said beg bitch"

"Go harder, deeper" she yelled

"Who are you" he said

"I-I'm yours" she said in a whisper

"Who's"

"YOURS!" she screamed. Bankotsu loved hearing that and fucked her the way she wanted him to. When they both came together, he laid down next to her, both their bodies glistening with sweat. He allowed her to lay on his chest as they both slowly were lulled to sleep from their calm breathing. "Mine" he said calmly before being taken over by sleep.

Kagome was the first to wake up that morning. She tried sitting up, but something heavy was keeping her from doing so. She looked down and saw Bankotsu's head resting on her chest. 'Oh my god, please tell me I didn't lose me innocent… with him.' Kagome thought getting scared. She pulled over the covers and saw that both of them were completely naked! "Oh my god, I lost my innocent… TO HIM!' she screamed in her head. "Maybe you're dreaming" Kagome said softly as she laid down and closed her eyes. She then felt something rubbing her clit and moaned. Opening her eyes she looked down and saw Bankotsu smirking, "This isn't a dream" she said in a scared whisper.

"Hey" Bankotsu said calmly

"Uhm… h-hi" she said timid

"What's wrong?"

"Well, for starters we're in your bed naked"

"So…"

"So, that's kind of a problem"

"Uhm, no it's not. You can't have sex with clothes on" he said grinning

"UGH!, Whatever" Kagome said irritated. She tried wiggling her way out the bed to take a shower.

"Quit ya squirming, I'm trying to relax here" Bankotsu said

"Well, sorry if some people want to take a shower" she said smartly. Bankotsu sat up to allow her to move out the bed. Kagome looked at how Bankotsu's long curly black hair cascaded over his shoulder. "Aww, you look so kawaii" she said smiling at him.

"Can ya quit staring at me, it's kinda creepy" he said with a scared looked on his face

"Sorry" Kagome said laughing embarrassed. She slid out of bed, bent over and started picking up her clothes.

"Ya know, I like the view from here"

Kagome turned around and saw Bankotsu lying on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Perve"

"Yes I am. It's a habit of mine" he said grinning. Kagome gave him a death glare then headed for his bathroom.

"Wait, before you go in there can I ask you something"

"What, are you gonna ask to take a shower with me?"

"No, but if you're offering" he said smirking.

"Hurry up braid boy, I'm losing patience"

"Ok, ok down kitty"

Kagome just glared at the comment.

"Alright had me my phone, then get yours."

Kagome walked over to the couch, grabbed his phone and tossed it to him, then she went to her shorts and found her phone in the pocket.

"Ok, hold on" he said as he began doing something on his phone. Kagome was confused when she received a text message from him. She opened it and it read:

'I'm scared 2 ask u this in person so do u lik me?'

She replied:

'Uhm yeh I do, do u lik me'

He replied:

'Yeh, so did u lik what we did last nite?'

'Actualle I did a lot did u'

'Yeh, so uhm idk how 2 ask u this'

'Just ask me'

'Kay, uhm do u wnt 2 be my girlfrend'

She looked at the phone and was shocked, 'What did he just ask me' she thought.

"Answer the question" he said nervous. He watched as started walking over to him. 'Damn why the hell did I have to ask so sudden' he cursed at himself thinking that she was gonna come over to him and slap him. Bankotsu was shocked at what she did was the completely opposite.

"Kagome looked at Bankotsu and started walking towards him. She could see that he was afraid of what her answer might be. Kagome stopped in front of him, leaned forward, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

"Sure, I'll be your girlfriend" she said smiling

"Ar-are you serious?" he said growing happier.

"I'm dead serious; I'd love to be your girlfriend"

Bankotsu couldn't believe what she had said. He lifted her off the ground, pulled her onto his lap and started making out with her. Kagome was the first to pull away.

"Can I take my shower now, I still feel sticky and sweaty from last nights 'events'" she said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Sure you can go, if I can go too?" he said with a sly smile.

"Fine, come on" Kagome said smiling as she took Bankotsu's hand and went into the bathroom.

Phew! Tht was a loonngg chappie. Hope u liked the lemon (it was my first) so dnt judge me so hard plz! Read&Review Ja ne [X

~ IceRockets C[X


	4. Freaks Come Out at Midnight Part1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi created the show. If only I did [X how things would be different lol. I Don't Own Anything else that belongs to others.

Chapter 4: Freaks come out at MidNight Part I

Sango was freaking out. She couldn't believe she actually asked out Miroku and plus she actually made out with him. You see Sango has had this enormous crush on Miroku since the day she found out that him and Koga were spying on her and Yame. She loved this thing for his sexy eyes. His violet eyes made her melt whenever she looked into them. Everything she thought about him was perfect except for his constant touching and flirting with other girls. Whenever he did that Sango felt jealousy wash over her. "All he does is feel up on my ass" she said disappointed, "but he's still so fucking hot!".

"WAIT!, I have to tell Rin and Kagome!" Sango said while grabbing her laptop off her desk and signing onto messenger.

PunkGothBanger;) and ~IceRockets~3 are online

ShortFuse1 has signed on

MasterOutBrust2 has signed on

PunkGothBanger;)- Pimp in the house! where my girls at? :)

ShortFuse1- Hoe #1 here lol

MasterOutBrust2- Skank #2 present :)

~IceRockets~3- Slut #3 estan aqui (translation: right here) [X

PGB;)- good! my bang buddys r here lol jk so wht ru guys up 2?

MOB2- nothin just sittin hme alone with my imaginary fren Billy Bob Ann

SF1- same thing cept im here with Haku

~IR~3- o lucky! im stuck in a big ass house with nothin 2do. IM SO BORED! I NEED SOME THING 2DO!

MOB2- uhm not 2 be mean or anything ice but maybe if u get off ur skinny ass & do something u wont be bored

~IR~3- o im srry! let me re-phase tht: o lucky! im stuck in a big ass house with a bunch of stuff 2do. IM SO BORED! I NEED A BUNCH OF PPL 2COME OVER AND DO THINGS WITH ME!

PGB;)- oooo!, y didn't u say so

~IR~3- *sighs, pinches bridge of nose while shaking head*

MOB2- hey kags I nedd 2 ask u some thing

PGB;)- yeh sure wht ?

MOB2- well I calld u last nite and u ddnt anser than I calld u like 11 this mornin and u stil ddnt anser *getting suspicious*

PGB;)- o srry I put my fone on vibrate cus I was doin some things

Kagome blushed at herself when she started thinking of the "some things" that she was doing.

SF1- thts weird since u always hav tht annoyin 'Barbie Girl' ringtone but whteves, now on2 more importante topics I need 2tell u guys some thing yame already knos

MOB2- I do ?

SF1- *sigh* yes idiot u alreadie kno

MOB2- no need 2go round callin ppl names sheesh! u kno I lack at rememberin stuff

~IR~3- hey can u guys hav this discussion l8ter id lik 2 kno wht sang has 2tell me b4 I die of anticipation

PGB;)- yeh sang whts so important ?

SF1- uhm uhm ima need help telling them yame (tht is if u know wht im tlkin bout :| )

MOB2- yeh yeh I kno wht ur tlkin bout and ill help

~IR~3- TELL US DAMMIT I GETTING IMPAITENT

SF1- fine fine u guys kno tht miroku is date rite

PGB;)- yeh

~IR~3- keep goin

SF1- and I tld u guys tht I made out w/ him rite

~IR~3- U WHT !

PGB;)- holy shit u made out w/ the perv

SF1- yeh *sinking in chair slowly*

PGB;)- so yame does tht mean tht u made out with electric eyes?

[AN: that's there nickname 4 Koga]

MOB2- *starts backing up slowly* yes *runs 4 mother fuckin life*

~IR~3- how come u guys nevr tld us *starts fake crying* I thought we were frens, pals, Pocky™ luvers 4 life

MOB2- we r its just we thought we had alreadie tld u guys bout tht

PGB;)- oooooooooooo kay

SF1- well getting bac on topic uhm… (yame ur assistance is needed)

MOB2- ok so u guys kno how miroku u kno gropes and flirts with other girls rite

~IR~3- yeh wht bout it

MOB2- sang here gets uber jealous

PGB;)- sooo

MOB2- sang cnt I just tell them im prettie sure they'll understand

SF1- NO! u cnt do tht

~IR~3- tell us wht?

MOB2- come on sang if I cnt tell them then ur gna do it

PGB;)- wht the fuck is it?

SF1- *sighs* i think im in luve with him

PGB;)- OH MY

~IR~3- FUCKIN KAMI

PGB;)- RU DEAD SERIOUS

SF1- yeh

~IR~3- wait but y do u say tht u 'luve' him?

SF1- cus wen i was kissin him it felt rite, if he comes within feet of a different grl besides me then i wana slap him then kill the grl, also (I kno this sounds cheesy) but wen ever his not around me I feel empty incomplete like not myself in a way

~IR~3- yeh uhm sang not 2brust ur bubble here but I think ur head over heels wit this 'im in luve wit miroku' shit

SF1- WHT ! NO IM NOT , I KNO HOW I FEEL BOUT HIM

PGB;)- uhm no sang I dnt think u do kno I mean no offense but im gna hav 2 agree wid ice; how r u gna say ur in 'luve' wid him wen u dnt kno him plus u dnt evn tlk 2 him UNLESS its a threat

SF1- UGH ! wht evr see yame I tld u they wuldnt understand

MOB2- hey dnt blame this on me ur the 1 in 'LUVE'

SF1- UGGHHH ! changing subject; ice wen can we cme over

~IR~3- uhm can u cme now … im kinda bord and zuna nor riko r makin things any less borin

[AN: Zuna (Nazuna) and Riko (Midoriko) are Rin's sisters]

PGB;)- sure thang

MOB2- kay

SF1- alrite

~IR~3- kay cya l8s

SF1- im gone

MOB2- peace n_n

PGB;)- PIMPZ OUT C[X

~IceRockets~3 has logged off

PunkGothBanger;) and MasterOutBurst2 has logged off

ShortFuse1 has logged off

Sango couldn't believe this. "Head over heels my ass!" she shouted as she forcefully closed her laptop. 'Well maybe they are right' she thought. "Ugh whatever this is soo stressful I need a shower." She got off her bed, walked over to her closet, picked out an outfit, then headed to her shower that was in her room.

After 20 mins. of a relaxing shower, Sango came out in an outfit that consist of a plain skin tight black shirt( that showed off her pierced navel), hot pink shorts, and black Nikes™. Her make-up was kept simple; just some lipgloss and a hint of black eye shadow. She walked over to her dresser, grabbed a comb and combed her hair. After about another 2 mins. she put on a headband, grabbed her house keys, car keys, and cell before taking one last glance in her mirror and leaving her room. "Haku, I'm going over Ice's!" she yelled down the hall towards his room.

"Kay. Don't walk into dark allies, stay away from rapist, and make sure that you drink water before killing someone so you don't get dehydrated; NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE oh and tell people I said sup." Sango just laughed at her idiotic brother and left the house.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Bankotsu asked as he walked up behind Kagome. "Oh I was talking to 'My Freaks' (her friends FYI) on messenger and Rin was wondering if all of us could come over her house and hang out." Kagome said.

"Oh" said a disappointed Bankotsu

"Aww what's wrong Bankie" she said in a mock baby tone while turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'What. The. Hell. Bankie ?' he thought as he made this confused face that was completely oblivious to him. Kagome looked at him and started giggling causing him to come out of his reverie.

"What's so funny?" he asked even more confused

"The look that you made with your face" she said

"What look?" still confused

"The one that you just did. I think you were weirded out by my pet name for you, Bankie" she said giggling again

"Yeah, I mean 'Bankie'. That name sounds so… so… so..,"

"Cute like you" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips

"Uhm I guess you could say that but 'cute' really I'm more on the sexy side" he said smirking

"Yeah yeah whatever you wanna say 'Bankie'"

"So," he said getting back on topic, "when are you gonna leave me?" he said his sly smirk vanishing

"Well she wants us to come over right now since she uber bored and crap. But don't worry I'll see you tonight" Kagome said kissing him again

"I know but I wanted to keep you to myself today" he said as he lowered his head to the spot between her neck and shoulder and started sucking.

"Bankotsu stop" she said trying to stifle a moan

"Why, you know you like it when I do this" he said as he began to nibble and lick that same spot

"I know I do which is why you have to stop" she said as she let out a moan then moved his head from her neck and gave him a chaste kiss that was beginning to become more heated. Kagome was the first to pull away. "Kagome, if you leave me then ima be sitting here bored probably daydreaming of what I could be doing if you'd stay" he said pouting.

"Aww you so cute when you pout but I still have to go. Maybe you could call one of the guys, uhm Sang said that Haku was home why don't you go over there?" she suggested. He pondered on the idea for a couple of minutes. "Well I guess I could call all the guys and just go hang out somewhere I guess."

"See you won't be bored without me, I bet whatever you wanna do you'll have fun trust me"

"Well I can't have fun doing what I like to do if the person I want to **DO **is going to her friends house" giving her one of his sexy smirks

"Wait I don't ge- Oh My God your such a perve" she said giving him a fake punch to his shoulder

"Ow Kagome you hurt me" Bankotsu whined like a child

"Aww where'd i hurt my lil Bankie" she said laughing

"Right here" he said pointing towards his lips

"Ok let me kiss it and make it better" she said as she started kissing him that lasted a few seconds, which lasted another few seconds, which ended up with him licking her bottom lip asking for entrance and it being granted.

Bankotsu was seconds away from making Kagome stay, that was until her phone started ringing. "Don't answer it" he whimpered.

"Why not" she asked

"Cause if you answer it then they'll take you away from me"

"Aww your so fucking cute" she said as she pecked his cheek then answered her phone.

"Hello… I'll be right there just need to do something first… I don't know… I'm not gonna tell you… cause what I have to do doesn't require another person… yeah give me like… no not 5 minutes dumbfuck, give me like 25 minutes… kay ja ne"

"Wow Vixen" Bank said snickering

"What?" she said dumbly

"I mean really 'dumbfuck' can you get any meaner"

"Shutup we always say things like that to each other." she said smiling at him

"So just being curios, what is it that you have to do before you go?"

"Here let me show you" Kagome said in a sexy tone then pounced on Bankotsu, causing them to land on the couch behind them. She torn off his shirt and started another heated make-out session.

* * *

Rin was really excited that everyone had come, she was inches from just doing something that would either cause her pain, others pain, or an interesting mixture of both. She counted everyone that was there since she had a feeling someone was missing. "OK so lets see who's present. Sango, Ayame, Nazuna, Midoriko, Me, hmm who else could be missing?" she questioned herself, "Oh ! I know Kago-" and like on cue the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sango said walking to the front door as Rin followed in tow.

"Kagome you're here!" Rin exclaimed from behind Sango. Kagome stumbled into the house like mansion as she bent over to catch her breath. "Uhm Kags.. why in the seven levels of hell are you gasping for air like you just ran from wherever the hell you were at?" Sango asked curious

"That's… cause I… I ru-ran… all the… way here" she said face red

"Uhm, why?" Rin asked.

"Cause the thing that I had to do took longer than I thought it would" Kagome said as her face heated up even more but luckly her face was already red so it didn't matter.

"Ok well come in before you pass out" Sango said as she watched Kagome come into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Ice can you give me a bottle of water please" Kagome pleaded as she sat at the bar that was in the living room. "Sure thing." she said.

She watched Rin walk over to the mini fridge, got a bottle of Fiji™ for her, and tossed it over to her. Good thing for Kags she caught it. "Thanks Babe" Kagome said. "So what do you want to do first guys?" Sango asked from the couch.

[AN: by the way im too lazy to make up the house and stuff so for the bottom floor just imagine a plasma, mini bar, couch set, stereo, kitchen, dancefloor, and dining room]

"Hmm, I don't know. Turn on some music and some ideas should come to me" Rin suggested. Sango got up, walked toward the stereo system, plugged in Rin's iTouch™, chose a song that should get some energy flowing, and turned the dial to max.

"AHHH!". Sango, Kagome, and Rin looked up to see Ayame and Nazuna screaming and running down the stairs. "Oh My Damn!" Rin and Kagome yelled as they covered their ears.

"What the HELL you guys!" Sango screamed as she watched Yame and Zuna run onto the dancefloor and start dancing.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" both of them screamed over the song "Girlfriend Remix" by Aviral Lavigene feat. Lil Mama.

"Hey guys" Sango, Kagome, and Rin heard from above and saw Midoriko coming down the stairs.

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, THE MUSIC AND THE 2 MANIAC BANSHEES BROKE MY EARS!" Kagome yelled toward Midoriko when she finally made it to them.

"KAGOME! YOU BROKE MY EARS!" Midoriko said screaming her head off

"SHUTUP!" Sango said then slapped Kags and Riko across the face. Both of them turned to each other rubbing their abused cheek then turned back towards Sango, still rubbing their cheek, and gave her a 'What the hell did I do' look.

Rin, who was standing in between the dancing banshees and the screaming banshees, was getting an uncomfortable headache; but of course who wouldn't with her situation. Ayame and Nazuna laughing and screaming, Sango slapping people, Kagome and Midoriko screaming at each other, and to top all of that off the music was blasting on a terrible song ( "Misery Business" by Paramore ). Rin was gonna go crazy, so she walked up stairs towards her room and started looking for something. She walked over to her closet and started rummaging through it, minutes later finding exactly what she was looking for. You see Rin has a secret stash of Snappers™ from last years New Years Party that she keeps when things get boring or when they come in handy like now. She did an evil smirk before leaving her room and walking back downstairs. To Rin's advantage nobody had notice that she left, so her plan would work 10x times better. The smirk on her face grew even wider as she stood over the balcony from up stairs looking down at her "victims". She opened the box of, as she calls them, puny tiny clothed bombs and gave it a kiss before beginning her torment.

Rin was in an unstoppable fit of laughter as she heard the yelps shrieks of her friends and sisters. Even though it was a tad bit louder in the house then before, Rin could care less cause everybody else's pain caused her enjoyment and it suppressed the pain of her headache. After about 15 minutes of her torment she doubled over in laughter onto the floor above everyone trying to catch her breath while everybody else looked up at her and had a look of 'What the hell Ice' except for Sango, Nazuna, and Midoriko who had a look of 'Your die to me'. They all sat their on their butts rubbing their feet trying to remove the pain from them.

Nazuna was the first to stop the rubbing and slowly stood up, ignoring the very slight pain the stung her foot. Nazuna watched as Rin slowly came down the stair, wiping away tears that escaped her eyes, and walk over to them. Finally Rin was able to catch her breath and calm her breathing. It was silent for a while until Zuna broke it. "Rin could you please explain to us, WHY you inflicted so much pain to our feet!" Nazuna exclaimed. Rin wiped away invisible spit from her face before responding, "Yes I would love to tell you all that my reasoning to resulting in violence was because of the wretched noises all of you were making." she said rubbing her temples to soothe and oncoming headache.

"Well I'm sorry Rin if our "wretched noises" were causing you a headache" Nazuna said fake sympathy dripping from her tone.

"You know what Nazuna I apologize for my actions too, I knew deep in my heart that I was wrong for inflicting pain to your feet… when I should have inflicted it to you overgrown head!."

"You know what Rin be happy that my feet still sting a little or else I would have kick your skin ass" Zuna said anger filled her voice

"You know what Zuna do all us a favor and go suck a pink hi-liter since it seems like the only thing that's gonna shut you the hell up!" Rin said tired of her sister.

'Oh hell no! I know this girl didn't just tell me to suck a pink hi-liter. Now she really crossed the line with that' Nazuna thought. "Rin no sé quién te crees que hablar con el estilo. SOY MÁS VIEJO QUE TÚ SIENTES ESE, así que mejor conoce su lugar o de lo contrario te voy a poner allí." ( translation: Rin i dont know who you think you talking to like that. I'M OLDER THAN YOU GOT THAT, so you better know your place or else i gonna put you there)

[AN: just to notify everyone I forgot to tell you all that rin, midoriko, nazuna, and bankotsu are all half Spanish on their mother's side oh and rin and her sister's aren't related to bank incase there was some confusion. OK ON TO THE STORY]

Everybody except Midoriko and Rin looked at Nazuna like she was crazy as hell. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome knew the sisters since like forever but they never knew that they speak Spanish even though they knew they were half Spanish because of their mother.

"Ahem," everyone turned toward Midoriko who was walking calmly toward her sisters, "neither of you run the house I do since mom and dad left me in charge." Nazuna and Rin rolled their eyes at her before saying, "Midoriko nadie las necesidades de su falsa tranquilidad por favor, por amor de Pocky™, desaparecer o romper algo!" (translation: Midoriko nobody needs your fake tranquility please for the love of Pocky™, disappear or break something) Nazuna and Rin said in a pleaded but angered matter. Midoriko snapped at their comment. "Look here twerps if you get on my nerves more than you already have, I wont hesitate in telling mom and dad that I killed you when they get back and find they're 2 daughters short!" she threaten

"Whatever Riko, the biggest thing you've ever killed was an ant so I would love to see you try and touch me" said Rin

Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were just sitting in the kitchen watching the endless quarrel between the 3 girls before Sango got bored. "So you guys wanna go play some Mario Kart or something that doesn't involve watching those three." she said pointing towards the sisters.

"Yeah I'm in" Kagome said getting up from the counter

"Count me in too" Ayame said getting up from the stool and started walking with Sango and Kagome upstairs towards the Den/Game Room.

* * *

As soon as Sango left, Kohaku got I.M. from Miroku.

RubbingThoseMounds;]- Bank needs us. we got business to handle w/ the KF9z. meet the warehouse bring ya knife

DroppKickkd- On my way 10 mins

The Ravens hated the KF9z and vice versa. Kohaku though couldn't understand why that after 5 months Hakudoshi, the KF9z leader, still doesn't understand that we're the best gang in Tokyo. The two gangs have been at each other since sophomore year when Hakudoshi and his gang came walking up in the court yard like thy owned the whole school. Kohaku remember exactly what happened that day too.

_**Flashback**_

Haku and everybody in the Ravens were just hanging around one of the tables in the Courtyard. All of them were just talking bout if they should go to Bank's dad's club MidNight of if they should just go to Roku's house and hangout. All of them weren't even paying attention to the group of guys across the courtyard staring dead at them till Koga said something, "Ay guys," he said getting their attention, "have any of you noticed them staring at us?" he said pointing towards the 6 guys that were sitting atleast 3 tables away from them. "Nah, but I know who they are" Inuyasha said

"Who?" Miroku asked while everyone looked at Inuyasha waiting for the answer.

"That's Hakudoshi Kirau and his pathetic gang KF9z" Inuyasha said

"Oh, I think I've heard of them," Kohaku said, ", lots of people say they're the baddest gang from Hiroshima."

"I'm sure they are but this Is our city and just cus they come into our school doesn't mean were gonna give up the title of Tokyo's toughest" Bankotsu said

"I think we need to show them their place before things get physical" Koga said getting up and was soon followed by everybody else as they all walked towards Hakudoshi's table.

"What the fuck ya think ya staring at prick?" Bankotsu said more than asked.

"Well apparently I'm staring at a group of punks who call themselves the toughest gang in Tokyo." said Hakudoshi

"I don't know who you calling a punk considering we had the balls to actually come over here instead of staring and whispering like a bunch of girls" Koga said now moving in front of Bankotsu.

"Believe what you want, it won't change the fact that your still punks who, just by looking, couldn't fight for shit" Hakudoshi said in a calm tone.

"Oh then let us have the honor in beat the living hell outta ya to prove that the only punks here are you" said the voice of Inuyasha coming into the conversation. Everybody was about to start charging toward each other until they heard the bell indicating that 1st period was to begin soon. "You better be glad that we have to go cus I swear I would have kicked your ass right now" Bankotsu said beginning to leave with the rest of his gang behind him.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Kohaku got off his bed, went to his closet, and picked out a pair of ripped baggy jeans, a white wifebeater, and black & white Nikes™. He put on his clothes and shoes before walking over to his dresser to find his knife. Kohaku had searched through the entire dresser not knowing as to why he couldn't find his knife. 'Where the hell is the damned thing' he cursed himself before he remembered something, "That's right I left it in the bathroom from our last fight" he said as he jogged to the bathroom to retrieve his missing possession. He got the knife, out it inside of its case, hid it deep in the depths of his pocket, and left the house.

Kohaku arrived at the warehouse 10 minutes later to find that everyone was there including the KF9z was present. Kohaku hurried to a place between Koga and Inuyasha before Bankotsu started to speak. "So I see that your last beat down wasn't enough of a lesson" Bankotsu stated. "Oh no we were taught not to mess with the weakest gang there is." Hakudoshi said

"You know what Hakudoshi short weak ass people like you shouldn't be so cocky." Bankotsu stated

"Oh and why is that"

"Cus you can't fight for shit; I know girls that can fight better than you" Bankotsu said

"Ay HD [AN: Hakudoshi's nickname] I'm tired of standing around listening to you and braid boy over there argue" said a raspy, kind of high pitched voice that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Shutup Uzumaki" said the voice of Koga "you act like you can fight but you can't"

"Shutup I can prove to you that I can beat your ass Believe It!" Naruto said getting ready to run towards Koga before he felt himself being held back. "Don't stoop down to their level Naruto, you won't prove anything except that you're a bigger loser than them" said the calm voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Losers, you're calling us losers" Miroku said joining in the growing argument.

"Yes dipface we called you losers but apparently we were wrong since your now deaf losers" said a deep voice owned by Itachi Uchiha.

"I'll have you know that this Sesshomaru is definitely not deaf and nowhere near as pathetic as all of you" Sesshomaru said speaking in his famous 3rd person tone.

"And I'll have you know that this Naraku is gonna show that Sesshomaru that he's all talk just like his weakling brother." said Naraku Onigumo in a mock tone of Sesshomaru

"Who you calling weakling shitface" Inuyasha said raged

"This Sesshomaru will not stand being insulted by those who are not superior than I"

"HA! Superior my ass" they heard the deep raspy voice of Neji Hyuga, "your ranking is nowhere near as high as mine"

"Fuck off Hyuga" Kohaku said, "Sesshomaru can destroy your ass"

"I highly doubt that" Neji said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say but its obvious that your scared outta your mind" Kohaku said

"Speak for yourself Toukon, since the only one here that's scared is your ass" Naruto said

"Your right Uzumaki I am scared, but for you"

"You should be, I get pretty deadly when I'm kicking some brat's ass"

"Ugh I sick of you Uzumaki !" Kohaku yelled as he charged toward Naruto. It took everyone around them a few seconds to comprehend what just happened but soon after everyone else was in their own fight with their personal enemy. Bankotsu vs. Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru vs. Itachi, Inuyasha vs. Naraku, Miroku vs. Sasuke, Koga vs. Neji, and of course Kohaku vs. Naruto. Everyone was using all types of techniques or weapons that came to mind or were there.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock when the girls decided to play Truth or Dare. Everyone walked to the living room from the kitchen and choose a bean bag to sit on. "Ok everyone knows how to play our Truth or Dare correct?" Rin said. Everyone nodded their heads 'yes' except for Nazuna and Midoriko. "What's so different between your Truth or Dare and regular T.O.D." asked Nazuna

"Well nothing really except if you don't do your chosen dare then you have to eat a jalapeño pepper" said Sango

"WHAT !" Nazuna and Midoriko screamed

"Yep and if you don't do that then u have to stand outside with nothing on except a towel until your next turn." Kagome said

"Are you serious !" Midoriko said

"You guys are insane !" Nazuna raged

"Hey if you wanna play, play by the rules babes" Ayame said, "Ok now that the rules have been confirmed, LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

"Alright I'll go first" Ayame said. She tapped her finger on her chin while she figured out who her victim shall be. "Sango, Truth or Dare"

"Dare me Baby!" Sango said

"Ok I dare you to go outside and flash some random guys" Ayame said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Sure but do these guys have to be in a car or on the sidewalk?" Sango questioned

"Hmm… doesn't matter, extra points for both I guess" Ayame said smiling. Sango stood from her spot, walked to the door (with everyone else in tow) opened it, walked outside and down to the sidewalk where Sango saw a group of guys across the street.

"Hey you guys over there!" Sango yelled getting the groups full attention. Sango pulled up her black shirt and bra and flashed the group of now gawking guys. The girls were die laughing as they watched one of the guys faint but none of his friends seem to notice since they were memorized by Sango's bust. "Like what you see" Sango said as she started shaking her body, teasing the guys, before pulling down her bra and shirt and running back to the house. All the way there all that was heard was whistling and yelling.

"Sango that was outrageous!" Ayame yelled as she closed the door

"Hey God gave me them so why not _pleasure_ the other sex with them" Sango said giggling

"Alright Sang who you gonna choose" Rin asked

"Hmm, let us see" Sango said scanning the group of friend before her. She wasn't able to pick a person until her chestnut eyes got a hold of Midoriko and an evil smirk spread across her face. "Midoriko Truth or Dare" Sango asked as she caught the attention of the girl.

"Truth" she said in a timid like tone

"Killjoy but anyway, let me think of a question" Sango said thinking, "Ok Riko would you kiss a girl if it meant keeping your life?" Sango asked. Midoriko had this funny looking look on her face when she gave her answer. "Yeah I guess I would kiss a… girl"

"Ok Riko your turn to choose" Ayame said

"Uhm question first"

"Kay, shoot" Kagome said

"Are you allowed to dare more than one person at a time say like two or three people?" Midoriko asked. Kagome looked at Sango, Ayame, and Rin before giving Midoriko and answer, "Sure that's fine, makes the game more fun I guess."

"Ok then Nazuna Truth or Dare?"

"Uhm Dare"

"I dare you stick a handful of ice down your bra for 20 seconds"

"What!" she screamed

"It's that, the peppers, or the towel" Midoriko said holding a towel in one hand and a few peppers in the other.

"I'll take the ice" Nazuna said `

Nazuna walked over to the freezer, reached inside the ice maker bin, grab a handful of ice, and nervously evenly put the ice in her bra. "Midoriko imma kill you!" Nazuna yelled as the cold and wetness of the ice took its effect. "I love you 2 Zuna!" Midoriko laughed as her sister flicked her off, took the ice out her bra, and sat back down in her spot. "Zun your turn" Kagome said. Nazuna took awhile before she choose who was to go.

"Rin, Ayame Truth or Dare" Nazuna asked. The 2 girls whisper in a hushed tone before giving their answer

"Dare" they said in unison

"Ok I dare you to kiss random dudes on the lips then lick their cheeks" Nazuna said. Ayame and Rin started laughing as they got up from their seats, walked outside (everyone behind them), and down to the sidewalk where they saw the same group of guys from earlier. Rin and Ayame ran across the street, kissed all 5 guys and licked their cheeks before running back across the street into the house.

When Midoriko, Sango, Nazuna, and Kagome got back in the house all they heard was water running and gargling noises coming from the kitchen. "Nazuna you're so DEAD!" Rin screamed as she continued to wash out her mouth. "I'm going to kill you!" Ayame raged over the laughing girls.

"How did the guys taste!" Kagome said sarcastically

"HA HA HA very funny" Ayame said. Rin and Ayame huddled with each other trying to figure out a way to get back at the girls and eventually came up with an excellent idea.

"Ok my turn!" Rin yelled. She looked toward Ayame and then back at the other girls. "Midoriko, Sango, Kagome, Nazuna Truth or Dare" Rin said smirking. The 4 girls whispered to each before their answer "Dare bitches" Kagome said

"Ok dare it is" Rin stated

"You guys have to lick our feet" Ayame said

"WHAT?" they all yelled

"You have o lick our feet" Ayame repeated herself

"NO" Sango said

"Fuck that" Kagome said

"Not even" Nazuna yelled

"Hell no" Midoriko raged

"Alright then, Pepper Time!" Rin sang

"NO!" the quad of girls screamed, "We ain't eating peppers" Sango said

"Ok then Rin get the towels" Ayame said smiling

Rin gave each of the girls a towel and watch as they got undressed, put on the towel, and walk to the door. There were sounds of disapproval and varies cursing but Rin and Ayame loved every second of it.

Midoriko opened the door and waited till the other 3 walked out before walking out and closing the door behind her. The 4 girls didn't think that they would be outside for long until they heard a click from the door. 'Those damn bitches' they all thought. They couldn't believe that they got locked out the house with nothing on but a skimpy towel that just barely covered the asses. All of them started pounding on the door and pleading death threats to be let back in. "Let me back inside Rin!" Midoriko yelled

"Open the damn door" Sango and Kagome ranted

"Come on you guys… OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Nazuna said

Unknown to the girls, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Koga, and Bankotsu were standing right behind them trying to find a way to stifle their laughter.

You see the boys were walking around the neighborhood and they had walked passed a house with 4 girls banging on the door with only towels on. Being a bunch of idiotic horny boys that couldn't keep anything in their pants they had to get closer to the girls, so they walked up the long drive way and every step they took closer to the girls their voices seem to get more familiar. It took them awhile to finally conclude that the voices belong to Midoriko, Kagome, Sango, and Nazuna. It was pretty damn funny to see them in nothing but towels but hey none of them was complaining.

The girls, after about 15 minutes, decided to just give up and wait till Ayame and Rin decide to just open the door on their free will. They all turned around and let out a blood curdling scream. The guys were enjoying everything and were cracking up to the point that they were falling to the ground doubled over.

It took the guys awhile to calm down but when they eventually did stood up and found that the girls weren't so excited about their unexpected visit. "What the fuck you guys" Sango said infuriated.

"Where the hell did you come from" Nazuna said

"Why are you here" Midoriko asked

"What the hell made you think it was gonna be funning to scare us" Kagome screamed

"Ok well we can't answer ALL of those question at once but we scared you guys cause needed something to humor us" Sesshomaru said smirking

"And it sure as hell worked" Koga said letting out a few chuckles

"Plus a bonus" Miroku said licking his lips in a lecherous way while the others just smirked.

The girls had no idea what Miroku meant by "bonus" till a small breeze went by and they remembered that the only thing they were wearing were towels. "HENTAIS!" the girls screamed as they clutched the towels closer to their bodies. "Hey it's not our fault that you're only wearing towels," Inuyasha said "Uhm actually why are you outside only wearing towels outside anyways?" he asked a bit curious.

The girls looked at each other then began their long situation. "Ok well we were playing Truth or Dare and Nazuna had dared Rin and Ayame to kiss these guys then lick their cheeks. We all thought it was hilarious but apparently they didn't see it as a joke and came up with a way to get back at us." Sango said

"So, they dared us to lick their feet but we sure as hell weren't gonna do that so we had to eat jalapeños but we didn't wanna do that either" Kagome said

"So we _HAD_ to undress and put on these skimpy white towels" Nazuna said

"We thought we were gonna be out here for like a couple of seconds but once we closed the door we heard a click and then 2 idiots laughing" Midoriko said

"So does that answer your question" Nazuna said

The guys were really quiet for awhile, probably trying to process everything that was just said to them, before they actually spoke. "So let me try and make this just a little bit more understanding," Bankotsu said "You guys were playing truth or dare and Nazuna had dared Ayame and Rin to kiss then lick these random guys"

"Yep yep" Kagome said

"Ayame and Rin got pissed so they dared you guys to lick their feet" Inuyasha said

"Yepperz" Nazuna said

"But you guys weren't gonna do that so you had to eat jalapeños" Miroku said

"Mm-hmm" Sango said

"You weren't gonna do that either so you got undressed, put on these towels, and walked outside" Koga said

"Yeah" Midoriko said

"Thinking you were only gonna be out here for a couple of seconds, Ayame and Rin decided to lock you out here" Kohaku said

"Exactly" all the girls said. The boys just stood there, in another silence, before bursting out laughing. "It's not funny!" the girls yelled out.

"You're right it isn't funny, it's HILARIOUS!" Koga said laughing after every word. Their laughter continued for another minute or two before they completely stopped. "Wow Midoriko you got punked by your baby sister" Sesshomaru said

"Shut up Sesshomaru" Midoriko said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"So Rin when should we let them back inside" Ayame asked.

"When pizza dude gets here so that they'll be to focused on the pizza and boys to beat the living daylights outta us" she said

"GENIUS!" Ayame said

"Duh someone has to be" Rin said like it was the most obvious thing, Ayame just rolled her eyes

"So what do you wanna do till then" Ayame asked

"Hmm I dunno, wha- *Ding Dong*" she got interrupted by the doorbell "Strange we called the pizza dude like 10 seconds ago" Ayame said

"Yeah and my parents aren't due back from their business trip for like another 2 weeks" Rin said as the doorbell rang again. She walked out of the kitchen, to the door, opened it, looked around but didn't see anybody or anything. "Who was it" Ayame asked as Rin walked back to take her sit at he island. "Nobody was there" Rin said

"Hmm interes- *Ding Dong*" Ayame said as she got interrupted by the doorbell. "Damn who is it" Rin said as she was in the process of going to the door when Ayame stop her.

"Wait, sit down, I'm gonna get it" Ayame said as she got up from the island and walked over to the door. Just like Rin she opened the door, looked around, saw nobody, came back inside and sat down. "Nobody was there, right" Rin said.

"Yep" Ayame said. *Ding Dong* the doorbell again went off, yet again, receiving annoyed groans from the girls. "What the hell man" they both said as they both got up and answered the door.

"Ok if nobody is out there this time then if the doorbell rings again just let it ring got it" Ayame said. "Got it" Rin said as she opened the door and both she and Ayame took a couple of steps of the door. "Nobody again" Ayame said as they were about to turn to go back inside they heard rustling noises.

Fall was coming so at 6:30 pm, sunset was just about beginning, so it was somewhat scary for some random object to come out of the bushes and attack you. "Rin was that you" Ayame said afraid to turn around. "No" Rin said as they both turned timidly around and was ambushed by water.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL!" Rin and Ayame yelled as they wiped water out their faces. The response that they got was from 10 laughing bodies on the ground. Rin and Ayame were so frustrated that if it were possible the boiling anger could've caused the water on them to evaporate into the air. "Ugh! Your. Dead. Bitches!" Ayame said

"I. Hate. ALL OF YOU!" Rin screamed

AN: Phew long chap. Lol so long I had 2 cut it in half *chop* but its worth it so R&R pawease :DD and dnt be harsh

~IceRockets~


	5. Freaks Come Out at Midnight Part2

Disclaimer: It pains me so but I have to say that *sighs* Don't own Inuyasha :'(

AN: There's some lemon/fluff in her so I've given you my headsy ur mission is 2 remember it, that is if you chose to accept the given mission Lmao [I crack my self up] OH! and before I 4get theres gonna be RinxKohaku time in here so yeah [sorry about the false alarm in chpt 4.] ENJOY !

Freaks Come Out at MidNight Part II

Despite how anger Ayame and Rin were, everyone was still on the ground laughing. It took them awhile, but when they finished, they got off the ground and wiped the tears from theirs eyes. By then Ayame and Rin had already gone back inside, dried off, and were sitting in the kitchen talking. Everyone else soon filed into the house.

The other girls came into the house, changed their clothes, and joined the group in a great awkward silence. Nothing in the room seemed be moving except for the wondering eyes of the guys as if they were judging the apparel of the house was at standard for their presence.

The silence still lingered on until the voice of Sango broke it when she noticed something very… peculiar about the boys' appearance. "So uhm guys, would you like to have the pleasure in telling us why you look like you got attacked by vicious cats" she said raising an elegant eyebrow.

The guys looked at each other like they were caught for murder. The girls watched as they huddled together for reasons unknown. After what seemed to be all eternity, Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Ok you see we got into some fight with a bunch of idiots but its nothing to stress about"

'What type of lame ass excuse was that' all the girls thought. "Ok so this was a completely harmless fight" Ayame asked

"Yep" Kohaku said

"And it was against a bunch of idiots" Kagome said

"Yeah" Miroku said

"Ok well I've got 2 questions for ya" Nazuna said "1. Where did this fight occur at" she asked

"Uhm… where it occurred at…it, was this uhm… in this, uhm… alley, yeah in an alley" Koga said letting out a breathe he didn't know he was holding

"Ok good enough, now 2. why are covered In blood" Nazuna said pointing to their shirts. The guys looked at each saying 'We're screwed' with their eyes.

The girls however were looking at the perverted groper. All the girls in school knew Miroku not only for his perverted ways, but also because he was known to be very truthful when it came to young females. Well actually Miroku was known to be very blunt about the truth when it came to young females.

"Miroku" all the girls said as the all the guys turned around. Miroku although was he one that looked like he might faint from what he saw. The girl's plan was to somewhat seduce Miroku into getting him to tell the truth. "Miroku" the girls called again in an innocent sexy tone as they got up from their spots and walked over to him and positioned themselves around him.

Kagome and Sango sat on either said of his lap with one arm around his neck; Ayame and Rin sat behind him moving their hands up and down his back; Midoriko and Nazuna were on either side of him rubbing their hands up and down his biceps.

"Dammit I'm so screwed" Miroku said to himself as he heard giggles emerge from the girls. "So Miroku" Sango said as her and Kagome rubbed his muscular chest, "You wanna tell us what happened". Miroku looked back and forth from the girls to the guys. Sango saw this and did a little cough to signaled the rest of the girls to go in for "the kill".

Sang and Kags sucked on his collarbone, Riko and Zuna sucked on his earrings, and Yame and Ice kissed and sucked on the back of his neck.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit' Miroku cursed himself as the girls continued their evil yet very sexy torture. Miroku looked back at the guys and flinched from the 'You tell them and you're dead' look that they gave him.

"Miroku" Sango muffled into the crook of his neck as the girls (except her) moved away from them, walked over to the other guys, and tackled them to the ground straddling their backs and pinning their hands behind them.

Sango turned her head somewhat to look at her friends to make sure everything was going to plan. When she got the 'go ahead' look from them she turned back to Miroku and began to fill in the space that was between their lips. An inch away from touching his lips, Miroku started blurting out everything. "Ok its true that we were in a fight but it wasn't with a bunch idiots it was another gang and it wasn't in an alley it was at an abandoned warehouse and the blood on our shirts aren't ours its theirs *phew* now can I kiss you" Miroku said

"Sure" Sango said as she tilted her head and thumped him on the forehead "like hell you can" she finished as she got off him and walked over to her friends who were basically cracking up.

Miroku turned back to the guys and flinched. They all had "Your dead" written on their foreheads. "Look you guys it's not easy to lie when you have a bunch of chicks all over you" he said. Inuyasha walked up to him and smacked him upside the head and said "Yeah Roku it must have been hell to tell the truth and then ask for a kiss"

"It sure as hell was" Miroku said as Inuyasha again hit him upside the head. Miroku said some inaudible words along the lines of bakas like him should jump of bridges or something like that.

"So what gang was it anyways" Kagome asked looking towards Bankotsu.

"Just some weak ass gang that thinks they're badass" Sesshomaru said answering her question. Kagome got out her phone, searched her contacts, and sent a certain person a text message.

When Bankotsu felt his phone vibrating, he looked at who was texting him and was curious as to why Kagome was texting him from 2 feet away. He opened her text and it read: 'Tell me l8ter kay'

He replied: 'Promise ;)'

She sent back; 'R u tryin 2 seduce me over txt'

'Hmm somewhat, is it working'

'Uhm in a way'

'Then im expecting u & me in the sex kitchen tonite'

'Is sex the only thing on ur mind'

'No actually half my mind is sex the other is music'

'Great a musical pervert xD'

Both Kagome and Bankotsu just sat and failed at stifling their laughter. Everyone around them look at them with the same 'What the hell is so funny' look. "Ok well while Thing 1 & Thing 2 over here laugh like a bunch of freaks, what do you guys wanna do?" Nazuna announced

"Ok well Ice and I ordered pizza like 10 minutes ago so the pizza dude should he should be here in like I don't know 25 minutes." Ayame said

Bankotsu and Kagome had already joined the conversation and were, like everyone else, thinking of something to do.

It was only a couple of seconds before the concentrating silence was broken. "*Gasp* Light Bulb!" Nazuna screamed jumping from her sit at the dancefloor, "We could play like one of those stupid classical kiddie games like Hide and Seek, Marco Polo, Tag, stuff like that" Everyone thought about it for a bit before giving their approvals.

"Ok well since everyone is ok with it, what are we gonna play" Rin said as another concentrating silence was built. "Hey lets play Marco Polo" Kohaku suggested "I'll be Marco" he said as everyone said ok and got up to find a hiding place.

Rin gave Sango one of her bandanas and tied it around Kohaku's eyes so he wouldn't peek, spun him around a few times, and went to find a place of her own to hide so the game could begin.

"Marco" Kohaku said as he waited for the others to respond. "Polo" they said and Kohaku went off to look for them.

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marc-" Kohaku said as he walked into door, "Ahh dammit that shit hurt" he cursed out loud as he heard everyone starting to laugh. When the pain finally started to sub-side, he began again.

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Mar-" he said as he stubbed his toe on a table leg, "Oh my fucking Kami" he yelled as he jumped up and down holding his toe. Everyone again started laughing at his agonizing pain. "Shutup it's not funny" he said as he began yet again

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Ma-" he said as he held his stomach "Goddammit what the hell was that" he yelled as he doubled over from the pain. Everyone was laughing, harder then usual, until he heard what seemed to be Koga's voice speak up out of the laughter "Smart ass you ran into the table corner that you stubbed your toe on" he said as the raging laughter ruptured again. "You know what I hate this damn game anyways" he said as he tried to ripped off the bandana and hit his head on the table in the process. He was spewing every colorful word there was to man and nobody in the room was able to keep the tears from rolling down their cheeks.

It seemed to take forever for everyone to get to a state where they were calming their breathing. Kohaku was on the ground crossed legged, pouting like the way he did when he was 5 with a pile of the ripped bandana seating next to him. "Well what to play now since Mr. Fuse Bomb here ripped my favorite my bandana" Rin said snickering

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one gosh" Kohaku said in an anger yet apologetic tone.

Everyone thought for a while before Kagome came up with the idea of Hide & Seek, which everyone else was fine with. "Ok well, who wants to be seekers" Nazuna said as Ayame, Koga, Kohaku, and Rin decided to be seekers.

"Ok perfect now count to 25" Nazuna said as the seekers covered their eyes and everyone went about for a great hiding place.

* * *

"Twelve, eleven, ten"

'Ugh where the hell should I hide' Kagome cursed herself as she was pulled into a closet. She was gonna screamed, but the voice of the male stopped her from doing so. "Hey my little vixen" she turned just a little and could see his handsome face from the dim light that leaked from the bottom of the door.

"Eight, Seven, Six"

"Hey haven't seen you since whenever I saw you last" she whispered smiling as she pecked him on the lips.

"A peck really, I mean I was seducing you like 5 minutes ago and my reward is a peck, Kagome, do you hate me now?" Bankotsu asked playfully

"Yes I hate you a lot" she said as she completely turned around and gave him an actual kiss.

"Four, three, two, one, Here we come!" the quad of seekers said as they went their separate ways to find the hiders.

Kagome wasn't intending on the kiss to last as long as it was but she wasn't complaining. He licked and nipped her lips asking for entrance and was elated when she granted it. They heard faint footsteps and yelling in the background but it wasn't anything that they seemed to worry about. Bankotsu and Kagome were in a heated trance as the continued to kiss each other. Bankotsu was just so intoxicated in her taste that he wanted more. He dug one hand into her silky midnight waves deepening their kiss. A muffle of a moan escaped Kagome when Bankotsu slid his tongue over hers.

"Found ya Inuyasha" said the faint yet close voice of Ayame.

"Dammit I was never good at this game" he said disappointed and a hint of anger.

Kagome and Bankotsu were so lost in their own world; nothing seemed to bring them out except for what they heard come out of one of the seekers mouth. "Hey we haven't found Kagome, Bankotsu, or Sango yet" said the somewhat nearing voice of Rin. The couple separated and moved just slightly away from each other pretty fast. "Hmm, we pasted this closet like 20 times" they heard Kohaku say.

"Alright act normal, got it" Bankotsu said

"Got it boss" Kagome said as she covered her eyes with her hands. Bankotsu looked at her thinking 'what the hell' but kept quiet. A whole 4 seconds pasted before the heard the doorknob turned and bright light filled the dark closet. "Found ya" Rin said

"If I can't see you then you can't see me" Kagome said as her and Rin giggled at each other while Kohaku and Bankotsu shared a look of 'Chicks these days'.

Kagome and Bankotsu came out the closet and Kagome asked Rin and Kohaku where Sango was. They, of course, had no idea since they check every possible place in the house twice. Kagome stood there with a finger tapping her chin before she gave Rin a look that they only seemed to understand. "Pssh Duh" Rin said as she slapped her forehead before her and Kagome started running upstairs. Bankotsu and Kohaku were lost for a second but they decided to just follow the girls upstairs to wherever they were going.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the guys had reached the girls, but were curious as to why they were looking at the ceiling laughing. They themselves looked up and really couldn't believe that something like that was possible. They saw Sango spread across the ceiling sleep. The girls thought it was pretty funny whereas the guys were completely stunned. "Man your sister is strong" Bankotsu said.

"I know; I wonder how she does it" Kohaku said

"Ok Rin, how are we gonna get her down this time" Kagome said. The guys looked at them with a 'This has happened before" look and as if they read their minds Kagome and Rin nodded their heads before putting up 5 fingers indicating how many times.

"So Rin you got a broom or a long stick or something so we can poke her with it" Kagome said as she continued to look at Sango

"Yeah but that's in the kitchen, too far for me to walk, but I got a Super Soaker in my closet" Rin said with a devious smirk on her face. Kagome turned to her with mischief clouding her Midnight blue eyes. "Perfect" Kagome said as her and Rin stared running toward her room. The guys ran to the room and walked in, only to find it empty until they heard the voices of the girls in what seemed to be a bathroom. They walked further into the room over to the bathroom and watched the girls as they filled the water gun.

"Ahh, I got a perfect idea." Rin said

"What"

"Instead if filling it with bath water, why don't we fill it with toilet water" she said as the smirk on their faces grew as they ran to the toilet and started filling it with the water.

"You guys are disgusting" the 2 males said in unison

"Shutup, this is how we have fun" Rin said as her and Kagome started running back to where Sango was. Again the guys followed not far behind. They all were standing there looking at the still sound asleep Sango. "Ok on 3" Kagome said

"A"

"B"

"Three" they said as Rin started squirting the water

"Ok well we might wanna get a head start" Kagome said she she turned around and started pushing the guys"

"Why" they asked as they heard a thud and saw a wet and fuming Sango standing. "That's why" Rin said as she threw the gun at Sango and the four of them started running with Sango hot on their heels.

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen Bankotsu, Kagome, Sango, Rin, or Kohaku" Koga asked as he sat on the couch.

"Nope have no clue" Midoriko said. All of them suddenly looked up when they heard laughter and saw the 5 missing people running. Nazuna, Ayame, and Midoriko looked at each other before starting to laugh. "Actually, scratch that" Midoriko said in between laughs. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga didn't understand what was so funny as the group of running people started running in circle around them. "Get over here so I can beat the living daylights outta you" Sango raged

"Kiss our asses" Rin and Kagome said as they began to run faster

"Sango calm down" Kohaku said

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! Now you're really dead" she yelled as she too began to run faster.

"Police Chase!" Nazuna and Ayame yelled as the got up and started running along side with Rin and Kagome.

The guys that were sitting down were looking at the seven bodies that were running in circles around them as if it were live entertainment. Midoriko got off of Sesshomaru's lap and walked over to the closet in the kitchen. She rummaged through it before finding what she needed. She filled it up with ice cubes and water then walked over to the living room where she squirted Sango everytime she ran passed her.

On the 3rd squirt, Sango stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head to look at Midoriko. Bankotsu and Kohaku took this as an advantage as they carefully walked away from the group of girls to the guys. Sango and Midoriko gave each other playful growls as Kagome and Nazuna stood next to Sango and Rin and Ayame stood next to Midoriko. "You wanna piece of us" Nazuna said

"Bring it bitches" Ayame said as all of them started tackling each other to the ground and started fighting.

The guys just sat and watched as the girls threw punches and kicks at each other. To their shock the girls looked like they were actually trying to kill each other. "Damn" the guys said in a pain tone as they watched Sango literally slap the shit out of Ayame when she spat out blood. After about 5 minutes of this they heard the doorbell and the girls literally froze in place. "Pizza dude's here" the chorused as they ran to the door, paid the guy (who was shocked to see 6 messed up girls answer the door) and brought in 5 large pizza boxes. The girls sat the boxes on 2 coffee tables and basically everyone tore them up.

* * *

It was 7:35 pm and everybody in basic words was hanging out. Sango and Nazuna were in a wrestling match with Inuyasha and Miroku; Ayame, Rin, and Kagome were dancing on the dance floor; Bankotsu, Koga, and Kohaku were watching TV and talking while Sesshomaru and Midoriko were on the couch making out [AN: they're a couple]

"Phew, dancing makes me so freaking thirsty" Ayame said as she started walking toward the kitchen

"Same here" Kagome and Rin said as they followed Ayame into the kitchen, got water bottles, and started walking back to the dancefloor when "Hip Don't Lie" came on by Shakira when Ayame remembered something. "Hey guys remember when we did gymnastics in Junior High" Ayame said as she took another sip of her water

"Yeah, oh and remember when we had those handstand competitions whenever we got bored" Rin said as an idea popped into her head "Hey why don't we have another since im bored of dancing" she said as she took a sip of her water than sat it down on the floor. The two girls thought about it before nodding their heads and placing their water bottles on the floor as well. "Ok well where should we have it at" Ayame said as the three looked around for a big enough place. "Hey why not on the dancefloor" Kagome suggested as the trio walked over to the dancefloor and slightly tucked their shirts into their shorts.

"Hey Sango, Midoriko, Nazuna, you wanna join in on the fun or no" Ayame yelled as she did a back walkover to stretch out her spine.

"Alright" Nazuna and Sango said as they got off of the pinned down boys.

"Sure why not" Midoriko said as she got off of Sesshomaru and walked over to the dancefloor and like the other girls, tucked in her shirt slightly. The guys sat and watched as the girls, yet again, provided them entertainment. "Ok now on three" Rin said as they all got into a starting position.

"One, two, three" she said as they all got into a headstand.

Only a couple of seconds into the completion, did all of them started moving around since it wasn't easy staying in one place. "Hey you remember when Coach Jane always made us climb the rope whenever we didn't get our floor routine right" Midoriko said

"Yeah that bitch" Nazuna said

"She was awesome" the girls said as the started laughing. The guys, on the other hand, were confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, if the lady was a bitch, how was she awesome" Inuyasha asked

"Ok well you see Inuyasha" Kagome said as she and Sango stood back up "all of out coaches were bitches and pricks, but they were cool too" she finished as she watched Nazuna stand up

"Hold on, there were guy coaches there, but I-" Inuyasha said as he was interrupted

"You thought that gymnastics was a girl only sport when in actuality guys who are gymnast are as strong, even stronger, then guys who play football and stuff" Nazuna said

"Weird" the boys chorused in an awkward tone as the rest of the girls stood back up

"Freak, my spine hurts" Kagome said as the girls laughed and started moving out of her way.

"Wait, what's funny" Bankotsu asked as he eyed his girlfriend suspiciously

"Nothing really, that's just Kagome code for when she does her favorite move" Ayame said

"And that would be" Bankotsu asked

"Back walkover into a backflip" Kagome said "is it all clear" she said as she slowly got into a bridge

"Go for it" the girls said as she finished her back walkover and quickly yet gracefully did a backflip and sticking the landing.

"Phew that felt so good" she said as she loosened her shirt and took her hair out of the ponytail. Soon the other girls too started doing the same thing before all of them got something to drink and finding some random place to sit. It was kinda quiet until Ayame seemed to realize something. "Hey so uhm… when are we suppose to be getting ready" she asked as everyone looked at her not knowing what she meant. She rolled her eyes as she tried her best to jog everyone's memories. "What time is it" she said shaking her head. Kagome pulled out her phone and looked at the time "Uhm, 8:17 why" she asked still uncertain. Ayame just looked at them like they were complete bakas as they looked back at her like she was a complete crazy. "Oh my kami, I'm surrounded by bakas" she said to herself as she pinched her nose in annoyance. "Hey!" everyone said as they took offense to her insult.

Ayame couldn't take it anymore, since she had a pretty short thing of patience, so she tried to put everything in the most simplest words possible. "Ok today is Saturday, you know day before Sunday, and we going to place where random people party till most of them get drunk" she said as everyone still didn't seem to understand, so decided to add violence to her explanation "It starts with C and ends with a LUB and if you don't understand that then ima hit you bakas with one till you do understand" she said as she looked at them with no sign of lying.

It took them awhile as they tried to figure out what started with a C and ended in LUB, until they finally put the two things together. "Ohh" everyone chorused as Ayame sat rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Wait, what time is it again" Bankotsu asked as he watched Kagome again pull out her cell

"Well now it's 8:20" she said as she put back her phone

"Shit" Bankotsu said

"Ay yo what's wrong" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing but we gotta leave like now, so you guys" he said pointing toward the girls "do whatever the hell you need to do and we'll call you when we're here kay" he said as him and the others started to leave

"Alright, See-ya" the girls said as the guys walked out the door

"So you guys borrowing our stuff" Nazuna said already knowing the answer

* * *

One hour later, the girls were putting the finishing touches to their attires. Kagome's choice in clothing was a black mini skirt, a neon green tube top that said 'I work in the Sex Factory', and Low- Rise neon green Converse™. Her hair was completely straight with her bangs covering her left eye. Her make-up consisting of gray eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner, and a very light red lipgloss.

Sango's outfit was a pair of gray ripped skinnys, a baggy horizontal stripped black & white shirt w/ a belt, and a pair of black Christian Dior Safari pumps. Her hair was completely wavy with her bangs straight covering her eyebrows just slightly. Her make-up was plain with some sliver eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss.

Rin and Midoriko's outfits were in a way, somewhat similar. They both had on blue skinnys, a black cami, and black Low-Rise Converse™. Rin's cami said 'I'm lost, Take me home with you' where as Midoriko's cami had a sliver dragon running along the whole front. Rin's hair was in a low side ponytail that draped over her right shoulder and Midoriko's was in a messy bun letting locks of her wavy hair free. Make-up was simple and consists the same as Sango's.

Nazuna and Ayame's outfits however were more on the "out there" type of way. They had on short jean shorts and a nice skin tight long sleeved shirt that enhanced their curves. Nazuna's shirt was a nice dark purple whereas Ayame's was a midnight blue. Both of their shoe choices matched their personas perfectly. Nazuna isn't a very girly person so she had on a pair of black High-Rise Converse™ where Ayame's, different yet kinda girly choice, was a nice pair of gray heeled boots. The make-up consisted of the same thing that Kagome's did, except for the color of the eyeshadow and the shade of the lipgloss. For their hair, it was simple as both of them had their hair completely straight as it draped over their shoulders.

All the girls were in the kitchen eating a snack and talking with each other about the boys. "So Midoriko how's it like making-out with the famous Sesshomaru Takahashi" Sango asked as she dipped her strawberry into the chocolate.

"Well it's nothing special anymore" Midoriko said eating a blueberry.

"Oh is he bad" Kagome said as she licked peanut butter off her spoon.

"No he's _really_ good" she said in defense of her boyfriend "But hey enough bout me, why don't we bag on one of you" She said as she leaned on the counter behind her.

"Fine" Ayame said "Nazuna, you and Inuyasha look so kawaii together" she finished as everyone laughed when their friend/sister started choking on the grape she was eating. "What" Nazuna said as she continued to cough

"Yeah I mean come on Zuna; everyone can see that you and Inuyasha are like the shorter, funnier, more rebellious Midoriko and Sesshomaru" Rin said as she heard the complaint of her older sister.

Nazuna had to admit that she did and still does have a crush on Inuyasha but it was nothing to major to be all girly and prissy about. She blushed from the thought of him and her together and everyone around started to laugh. "Looks like someone has a crush" Ayame teased

"Shutup" Nazuna said as she covered her face. The girls just laughed at her until she found a way to shut them up, especially a certain red head. "So Ayame, tell us who wins those staring competitions you and Koga seem to have" Nazuna smirked when everyone got what she was implying including the red head as a rouge blushed spread all over her face. "Actually, I've noticed that too" Rin said as she dipped her pretzel stick in the chocolate.

"Yeah so Yame, why is that" Sango said as a smirk started to graze her face.

"Nothing… I-I don't know what your talking about" Ayame said as she chewed on her bottom to keep from smiling when she heard the name of the guy she really liked.

Ayame and Koga did do some flirting and hanging out when they were in Junior High [AN: When ever Junior High is brought up it means 9th grade] but all of that seemed to change after a couple of months in 10th grade. She believed that he was more into the dumber slutter type. "So Ayame, come on moment of truth, do you still have a crush on Koga or what" Kagome asked as they watched Ayame bite her lower lip, shut her eyes tight, as she made a small nod that everyone started laughing at including her.

When the laughing seemed to die downed, Sango was the first to speak. "Rin" she said getting her attention "you and my brother seem to love hanging out with each other, _a lot_" Sango said as she saw a shy smile and an innocent blush crossed her face.

"Uhm… uhm I… ugh it's… shutup" she said as she thought of someway to get the attention off of her. "So Sango, I wonder when Miroku is finally gonna be able to get those children he asked for" Rin said as everyone again started laughing at yet another embarrassed friend.

"Shut up Rin" Sango said blushing.

Everyone got quiet until they realized they still didn't embarrassed one person. "So Kagome, darling" Midoriko said walking over to her putting her arm over her shoulder. 'Oh no I was so freaking close' Kagome thought to herself.

"So Kags, looks like you and Bankotsu are getting a little close, hmm maybe tonight you might get a little touchy-touchy" Ayame said as she wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips like a lecherous guy."

"Shutup you guys" Kagome said smiling as she slapped away Midoriko's arm.

"Kagome come on, do you like him or what" Sango asked with a serious look.

Kagome was having a battle in her head. 'Hmm should I tell them, no then Bankotsu wouldn't trust me again, but how could I lie to them? Oh I know maybe I could tell them part of the truth' she thought as she came to a conclusion. "So do you" Ayame said as everyone leaned in when Kagome's lips started to move. "Ok yeah I like him but nothing serious like I actually wanna, you know, go out with him" she said as she lied. She felt awkward talking about Bankotsu so she decided to change the subject. "Hey you guys, gotta call Kitt kay" she said as she used the nickname she always called her mom.

"Alright tell her we said Lollipop" Rin said

"Got it" Kagome said as she walked away letting out a sigh of relief as she took out her phone and dialed her mother's cell. After two rings, she finally picked up. "Hey Mom ho-" she said being interrupted

"Kagome where have you been, you have me worried sick about you. I mean what's a mother suppose to do when she comes home and finds one of her precious children gone" Sue said as she started to sniffle. There was complete silence until Kagome started laughing.

"Kitt, that was amazing, you're getting better and better" Kagome said smiling

"Thanks Kags, acting sure has cut out for me" her mother said "no but really where did you go yesterday?" she said as Kagome heard the TV turn on in the background

"No where, I uhm… just went out, to uhm this place" Kagome said lying to yet another person

"Yeah Kags, you really expect me to believe that you went to 'uhm this place'" Sue said as she made fun of her daughter.

"Shutup" Kagome said jokingly "I just went out with someone ok, nothing to get all hyped up about" she said as she bit her lip to keep from smiling

"Look Kags baby, I already know that you went out with a boy" Sue said

"What! How?" Kagome said not to loud so the others couldn't hear

"The munchkin told me" Sue said as the both laughed from the complaint of Souta

"Ok yeah I went out with a boy but trust me it was all worth it. Oh and before I forget I'm going out to a club tonight and I'm 99.99% sure that I'm not gonna be home, so don't wait up and the girls said Lollipop" she said as she started to walk back to the Kitchen

"Whatever as long as you come back flat stomach Kagome alright and tell them that I said Caffeine" Sue said

"Okeydokey, love you mommy" Kagome said in a child's voice

"Love ya too. Adios Kags have fun"

"Alright Bye" Kagome said as she hung up and walked into the Kitchen to join their conversation.

* * *

The girls were listening to Ayame as she explained what happened a couple of days ago in Math class. About 5 minutes into the conversation, Midoriko's phone rang. She answered it as everyone was more concentrated on Ayame's story. Midoriko hung up her phone before making an announcement. "Ok, the guys are gonna be here in like 2 minutes so we gotta meet them outside" she said as all of them separated into various place to get their phones before all of them filed out the door.

When the girls got outside, they saw 3 black trucks and 2 guys that stood beside each of them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaning on one, Koga and Kohaku talking next to the second, and Bankotsu and Miroku joking and laughing next to the last. When the guys finally noticed the girls, they seemed to only gawk at them as they walked over to their desired ride. The girls knew that they wanted to ride in the same ride as their dates, so that's how they divided each other up. The girls seemed to realize a way to categorize their dates. It was weird because either half of them wore different colored button up shirts with somewhat baggy jeans, or different solid colored shirts with jean skinnys. The girls stood in front of their rides stifling their laughs as the guys continued to stare at their attire.

* * *

Sango and Midoriko poked their date's noses, Kagome pinched her date's nose to keep from breathing, and Ayame, Nazuna, and Rin lightly slapped their dates. The girls' tactics worked as the guys sweatdropped rubbing the back of their necks with goofy grins on their faces. The girls laughed as everybody finally got in their desired ride and they began their drive. The guys, in all of the trucks, sat in the front while the girls sat in the back. After about a 10 minute ride, they had arrived. The guys parked and began to escort their dates to the entrance. Their was a long line at the door where a guard stood to check I.D. Expecting to have to wait in the line, the girls were shocked to find that they just walked up to the guard. "Uhm excuse you have to wait in line like everyone else" the guard said as Bankotsu just smiled at him.

"Uhm excuse me but you have to move before I replace you" Bankotsu said as him and the guard shared smirks

"Come on Bank, you wouldn't do that" the guard said

"Wanna bet" Bankotsu said changeling him

"Go on twerp" the guard said

"Hey, hey that's Mr. Twerp to you, Hiten" Bankotsu said

"Whatever" he said as he closed the door behind them.

The music was booming like thunder inside. The dancefloor was packed with people, there were few people sitting at the bar, and booths and tables with people at them. "Hey you guys, go find a booth or something, I gotta go see the old man" Bankotsu said as he left Kagome's side and began to head to a flight of stairs. "Alright, let's take them to the V.I.P" Sesshomaru said as the guys lead the girls up a small flight of stairs and into a room that had the same dim lighting that was downstairs, couches, coffee tables, and a Mini bar. "Wow" the girls said as they were lead to the couches where everyone sat down. "Ok well we're gonna wait for Bankotsu to get here so you girls can go do uhm whatever" Inuyasha said as he watched the girls get up.

"Hey lets go dance" Sango suggested as they left the room and back down stairs.

* * *

The dancefloor was packed with moving bodies. The girls had found a spot that was somewhat on the outer part of the middle so that if the guys happened to come to dance they could see them. The girls began swaying their hips to the beginning of "Shake" by Ying Yang Twins Feat. Pitbull. The girls had finally warmed up to dancing and were playfully grinding against each other. A couple of guys that were around them had watched them and few had asked to dance with them. The girls were shy put agreed and let the guys dance behind them. Now the all of them, including Rin, Ayame, and Nazuna's new dance partners, were dancing together to "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz.

* * *

The guys were sitting in the V.I.P room while they watched the girls leave. They sat there for a good 5 minutes, chatting with each other, when Bankotsu decided to show up. "Hey where are the girls" he asked as he sat down next to Koga. "They went downstairs" Inuyasha said as he stood up

"Where are you going" Koga said as he watched Inuyasha walk to the door

"Downstairs with the girls" he said with a smirk as the rest of the guys got up lighting and followed him downstairs.

* * *

The girls had stopped dancing, due to the fact they were kinda tired, and were sitting at a booth. They listened to the song "Lollipop" by Big Bang & 2NE1 and were talking amongst each other.

The guys walked downstairs and couldn't find the girls until Kohaku spotted them at a booth talking. They walked over and stood there till they were acknowledged. "What's up" Kagome said brightly to them as she played with the rim of her glass. The guys didn't know, from a distance, that the girls even had drinks with them. They were curious if anyone had bought them or if a guy(s) bought them. A ping of jealousy struck them as they tried to exclude that possibility. "So where'd you get the drinks from" Inuyasha idiotic self asked

"These guys we were dancing with bought them" Nazuna said as she nonchalantly said pointing to Ayame and Rin. The jealousy that the guys felt earlier was back again but they were able to dust if off, for now that was. There was an awkward silence between them but the music seemed to lessen the awkwardness somewhat. "Ok well this is awkward" Kagome said getting up "If you need me I'm gonna be dancing" she said as she left. The rest of the girls were only a couple of steps behind her as they left the guys standing looking at them.

The guys stood there for another 15 seconds before they followed the girls to the dancefloor. It took some time, but the guys finally found the girls dancing against each other. It, to them, was a turn on, while to the girls, it was just simply having fun. They made their way to them and seemed to stiffen when they had no idea what to do next.

They girls looked at them smiling then looked at each other with a plan in their eyes. Since they were dancing somewhat next to each other, Kagome came up with a plan and told Sango who Nazuna, then Ayame, then Midoriko, who finally told Rin. They all smiled at each other before moving toward their dates. The song "Take It Off" Ke$ha and the girls' plan seemed to improved. They backed up against their dates and swayed their hips to the beat of the music. They stifled their laughs as they felt their partner stiffen. The guys were shocked at how calm the girls seemed to be, since they were dancing rather closely to their groin. It took time before the guys seemed to calm themselves and started moving along with the beat and their partner.

The 6 couples body temperature seemed to increase as the song and movement seemed become quicker. "Whine Up" by Kat DeLuna was a song that the girls loved. Not only was the song fun and fast beat but it was sexual when dancing with a partner. Especially if your partner was of the male species and you weren't dancing face to face. The moving bodies were molded together as if everyone dancing fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece.

* * *

A couple of songs more played as they continued to dance. To dancing movement never seemed to change, no matter what song, until the DJ decided to start play Paramore. He played "Ignorance" and "Misery Business" and the true freaks locked inside the girls unleashed themselves as the girls danced with the guys and were again against each other. The music blared as "My Love" By Justin Timberlake kept the 6 couple on the dancefloor. After more dancing everyone decided to stop since both the guys and the girls were exhausted. They went back to the booth and sat. There was enough space for everyone to sit and not be bunched together. They all sat and calmed their breathing as Bankotsu called over a waitress and ordered everyone drinks.

When their drinks arrived everyone was having their own little conversations. After about 30 minutes talking and joking, Midoriko, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Nazuna all went upstairs to the V.I.P room so they could hangout, well in Inuyasha and Nazuna's case, Midoriko and Sesshomaru went to make-out. The rest stayed downstairs and hangout with whomever. Koga and Ayame were talking at the bar and the 3 other couples were again dancing.

* * *

Another 30 minutes later and it was quarter to midnight (11:15 pm). Bankotsu and Kagome had stopped dancing about 10 minutes ago and were looking around the club for their friends. When they went upstairs they found Inuyasha and Nazuna drunk as hell and Midoriko and Sesshomaru helping them. "Sorry Kags babe, I'm going to Sesshy's house since I don't have my house keys and idk if Rin has hers oh and I'm taking this idiota barracho (translation: drunken idiot) with me" Midoriko said indicating her sister.

"Gottcha see ya later" Kagome said as they quad left the club.

"Ok well that's four less people" Bankotsu said as they went back downstairs. Now it was 5 minutes to midnight when the couple found that Ayame and Koga were also gone. Kagome and Bankotsu went and found Kohaku and Rin who told them that Ayame and Koga had took a cab to Koga's house since both of them were somewhat drunk. "Ok well that leaves us 6 people down" Bankotsu said as him and Kagome went back to dancing.

After about 15 minutes of dancing, Kagome, Sango, and Rin's favorite song came on. "Me & You" by Cassie. The girls closed all space between their dates as their bottom was literally against their groins. The passion of the song flowed into the rhythm of their bodies. The strong hands of the guys rested on the girls' hips. When the song was finished the remaining couple went to the bar and had some drinks. At 12:10 am Kagome and Bankotsu had left due to the fact that Kagome was getting drunk and because Bankotsu was driving so he couldn't get drunk. That left Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku. But soon after Bankotsu and Kagome left, so did Sango and Miroku since like Koga and Ayame's dilemma Sango was drunk and Miroku was at the brink of being drunk. So now the only people were Kohaku and Rin.

"Hey Koh-aku" Rin hiccupped "you wan-a know somethi-ng" she said as she smiled goofy at him

"Uhm, no" he said as he set his drink down

"I lik-like clocks, you know those th-things that go ti-tick tock tock" she said as she waved her finger side to side making clock noises.

"Ok well, you obviously had way too much to drink" he said as he took the shot glass away from her, set it on the table, got up, and tried to help her up.

"Ko-kohaku" Rin whispered in his ear. His eyes widened from the very strong stench of alcohol in her breath.

"What" he said as he continued to help her outside

"Are you taking me ugh, uhm, h-home" she said as if to sound disappointed

"Yep" he said bluntly

"But I-I don't wanna g-go home, I wann-wanna go to the amuse park" she said not making sense

"You what" Kohaku asked confused as they finally got outside

"The amuse movie par-thing screen" she said as she jumbled her words

"Uhm, ok that's where were going. Were going to the amuse mov- place you said" he said as he called a cab

"Yay!" Rin threw her arms up in the air almost falling to the ground if it weren't for Kohaku.

"Ok I'm carrying you" he said as he picked her up bridal style and waited for the cab. When it finally arrived, Rin again started talking.

"Is th-that a bee" she said pointing to the cab

"Uhm no it's not a bee Rin" he said laughing as he opened the car door, put her inside, and then climbed in himself. He told the driver the address to Rin's place and buckled himself and Rin in.

* * *

The ride was quiet since Rin had fallen unconscious due to the amount of consumed alcohol. When the driver pulled up in front of her house, Kohaku paid him, and carried Rin up to the doors. He didn't know whether the door was open so he tried turning it and found out that it was. He walked inside, locking the door behind him, and walking upstairs to Rin's room. He entered her room and lied her down on her bed. "Ugh I'm so tired" he said as he was about to walk out when he felt small hands grabbed his. He turned around to find that Rin was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave" she said in a small innocent voice.

"Why are you crying" he asked concerned as he turned around and looked at her

"I don't want to be alone" she said as she still held his hand

"I wasn't gonna leave" he said " I was gonna watch TV downstairs to let you sleep" he said as he felt her squeeze his hand with anger but her facial expression read amusement. 'What the hell' he thought as she started laughing.

"Kohaku wanna know what's funny" she said as she let go of his hand and fell to the floor laughing

"Ugh"

"Guess what's a funny word" she said

"Uhm" he said still confused with her actions. 'Well the alcohol sure didn't ware off' he thought as he continued to stare at her in confusion

"Ko-kohaku guess what's a funny word" she said again as she stood up clutching her stomach

"Uhm, I don't know" he said

"I'll tell you" she let go of her stomach, put her hands on his shoulders, and brought herself up to his ear.

"Bananas and monkey" she said as she licked his ear and again began to laugh hysterically. Kohaku's eye was twitching from the fact that she licked him. "Rin" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders which made her all of a sudden stop laughing and she looked in his eyes with complete seriousness. 'Weirdo' he thought "Ok Rin you need to lay down and go to sleep ok" he said as she let him lay her on her back.

'Thank you Kami' he said as he sighed in relief. Again he turned around to leave and again she grabbed his hand. He looked back to find that she looked pale. "I, have" she said as she dashed out her room into her bathroom. The noise of her throwing up made Kohaku walk into the bathroom and hold her hair back that came out her ponytail, as she continued to flush out her stomach. After a couple of seconds she flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash out her mouth. When she was done doing that she turned to the door and walked out. Not knowing where she was going, he followed her and saw that she was rummaging through her dresser. "What are you doing" Kohaku asked as she turned around with clothing in her arms.

"I'm going to take an uhm… shower" she said sounding more sober "you stay here and watch TV" she said pointing to her flat screen"

"Alright" he said as he took off his shoes and plopped on her bed and began watching TV.

* * *

Twenty minutes had pasted as Rin came out of her bathroom. Her hair was wavy and damp as it went down her back. She had on a short white shirt that slightly showed her red bra from under and her naval. Her legs looked longer from the black pajama shorts that she wore. She bent down to get a pair of white socks and Kohaku, being a guy, watched in interest as when she bent down that her shirt went up to reveal a red silk thong straps that showed over her shorts. "Stop gawking pervert" Rin said as she felt Kohaku's stare. She turned around to see him twiddling his thumbs with a blush. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek "You're cute when you act innocent" she said smirking as she put on her socks and on sat in between his legs.

Kohaku was sitting with one leg flat on the bed and the other was bent as his back was resting against the head board of the bed. Rin rested her head against his chest as they sat and watched TV together. Her hair was stilled damp so he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscular tan chest. Rin blushed covering her face. Kohaku looked at her and asked what, she answered by saying "your chest" in a girly voice. He really didn't understand what she meant but didn't care as she finally sat back against him a blush still on her face. They sat and talked to each other in somewhat of a flirting way. "So Ice, would you date your bestfriend?" he asked her as she thought about it

"Yep" she said as she, absentmindedly, held the hand that was resting on his leg. He looked at her as she intertwined her fingers. He did the same, since it felt right. They sat in silence before asking Kohaku a question. "Ok Haku, would you date your bestfriend?" she said as she watched him tap his chin in thought

"Hmm" he said as he lowered him mouth to her ear "yeah I would" he said huskily as she shivered from the heat of his breath.

"Ok" Rin said slowly clearly her thoughts "would you kiss you bestfriend?" she asked

"Well" he said as he kissed her cheek "does that count" he asked

"No Haku" she said turning around and poking his nose "I mean like actually kiss them"

Kohaku knew what she meant but liked playing with her. "So, you mean like this" he said as he straddled her on the bed and began tickling her, leaving butterfly kisses. She laughed until she gained the breath to surrender. He stopped and she wiped away tears. "No Haku" she said as he got of her so they were again facing face to face "I mean like this" she said as she grabbed his face and connected lips with him. Kohaku was shocked but got over it as he kissed her back. Rin was the first to pull for air. They both had blushes on their faces as they panted for air. "Sorry" she said timid as she bowed her head. He leaned close to her ear and whispered huskily "Don't be, I liked it". She blushed even more until she also realized that she liked it as well. She looked up into his eyes and said with a seductive smirk "Good cause I liked it too" and again they crashed lips with each other. Kohaku brought his hands to her waist as he sat her in his lap and continued to make out with her. She pulled back put he continued to kiss her from her jaw line to her neck. He stopped at her pulse and began to suck their. She moaned slightly as his hands started moving up and down her sides.

* * *

*Lemon Warning*

His hands moved up and down her curves mesmerizing them. His hands slipped under her shirt, contacting the soft skin that was hers. Rin brought Kohaku's head from the crook of her neck to her lips as his hands continue their traveling. When his hands reached the bottom of her bra, she tensed. He felt it and broke the kiss. He looked in her eyes and asked "Are you sure you're ready. I'll wait for you Rin" he said. She searched his eyes for signs of lying but found none, so she nodded her head and kiss him. The tense feeling she felt was gone when his hands continued to explore her body. Their kisses soon became less innocent and more inferno. Kohaku was tired of the clothing that hid her body so he swiftly remove her shirt and toss it somewhere in the room. His exploring hands came back to her bra and used his thumbs to massage the place where her nipples were. She moaned in his mouth arched her body against his massaging hands. She broke from the kiss and moaned loudly as Kohaku's hands had gone under her bra.

He massaged her left breast as his right hand went to her back and unclasp her bra. He took the bra off and threw it where he threw her shirt and just looked at her developed breasts. 'Perfect' he thought as his mouth latched onto her right breast as he continued to massage the right. Rin hissed and arched further in his mouth. He soon switched mounds and continued to listen to her moans and hisses. Rin pulled his hair out of the ponytail and raked her fingernails through it. He stopped his torture and brought his head up to kiss her again. Rin grinded her hips on him as she felt the bulge in his pants. She broke the kiss, got up holding his hand, and told him to get up. He complied and she simply demanded that his pants come off. When they did, she pushed him back on the bed and continued their make out session. He loved her dominance, but what he would love more would be to taste her. He laid her down on the bed and took off her shorts. Kohaku rubbed his thumb up and down her wet spot causing her to hiss. He continued to toy with her as she moaned and bucked at his touches.

"Kohaku" she moaned. He pulled down her thong and plunged a finger into her making her gasp in excitement. Slowly he went in and out of her before he added another finger and began to go faster. She bucked at his movements and began to fell a warm feeling building in her abdomens. The faster he went, the more exciting the new feeling felt. Finally as he was about to go in again, she arched her back and screamed his name as her essence spilled onto his hand. He licked his hand clean as he began kissing her again. He moved back down to her pink folds and licked them earning a moan. He smirked as he continued to lick her earning more lust filled moans. Rin didn't expect it as she felt his hot tongue plunge into her. "Kohaku" she hissed as he continued to stab her insides. Seconds later she came again, as she moaned when he licked her clean.

The pain that he was feeling was unbearable and he didn't know how longer he could wait until he exploded. "Rin" he whispered pleading "I need you now" he said as he kissed her neck.

"I want you" Rin said in a moan. He kissed her as he began to disregard his boxers. He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her. "This is gonna hurt" he warned "but I promise it'll get better" he said as she nodded her head. He quickly drove into her as he felt her barrier break. Few tears slide down her cheek and he wiped them away. "I won't hurt you" he said as he slowly began to move in and out of her. The pain she felt was gone and replaced with pure pleasure. "Go faster" she whispered and that's exactly what he did. She moaned as he went faster and when he brought her legs over his shoulders to go deeper, Rin felt she was in heaven. "Kohaku" Rin moaned as she felt her third climax coming.

Kohaku and Rin were glistening with sweat as they continued. He felt her walls tighten around him and was relieved of pressure when they both came screaming each others names. Kohaku clamed his breathing as he placed her legs down on the bed and slowly came out of her. He collapsed next to her and helped as the both got under the covers. He held her close to him, as she rested her head on his chest. "Kohaku" she whispered "I want you to be mine" she said as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"And I want to be yours" he said as he kissed the top of her head "Rest" he said as she nodded and began to close her eyes. His heart beat had lulled her to sleep and soon after so was Kohaku as he held the girl that held his heart since they met.

Ahh! that was Hot ! took me forever but I finished. FINALLY :D I hope you like it (took me a week to create) so R&R

~IceRocket~


	6. Gods and Goddess in Swimsuits

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha (cause if I did oh how things would change)

AN: I skipped some months so yeah I couldn't really think of anything to talk about so uhm yeah here it is

Chapter 6: God and Goddess in Swimsuits

It had been 5 months since they've been to the club. Everything from that day on seemed to change everybody. The crushes everyone had on each other, soon was made noticeable as one by one they made themselves couples. Inuyasha and Nazuna, Rin and Kohaku, Ayame and Koga, and Sango and Miroku. Since everyone seemed to be dating their crushes Kagome and Bankotsu decided that they could finally tell everyone. It wasn't easy, for Kagome that was, since Sango wasn't known to keep her mouth shut.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Kagome when are you gonna ask out Bankotsu. Everyone can tell that you both have a thing for each other" Sango asked eating popcorn. The two girls decided to spend the weekend together, so Kagome spent all day Friday and the rest of the day Saturday watching movies. Currently they were watching 'Ninja Assassin' since they agreed that the guy playing Raizo was sexy.

Kagome bit her lip knowing that one day she would have to tell the girls that Bankotsu and her were had been dating since September. Kagome sighed before confessing to Sango. "Uhm Sango, when I tell you this don't get mad kay" Kagome said

"Alright" Sango said as she paused the movie. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

"Ok Sango well, I haven't been honest for a while" she started "Me and Bankotsu, we uhm" she said pausing "we already are" she said pausing again

"You already what" Sango said. Kagome still didn't say a word.

"Kagome tell me; you and Bankotsu are WHAT?" Sango yelled as she threw popcorn at her

"Well thanks Sang, I couldn't stop for a dramatic scene" Kagome said as she picked popcorn out her hair and ate it

"No you can't, NOW TELL ME" she said as she threw more popcorn at her.

"Fine" Kagome said "me and Bankotsu are already a couple" Kagome finished biting her lip.

There was complete silence until Sango screamed. "Ahhh! You Bitch" Sango said throwing popcorn at her "How come you didn't tell me" Sango said as she tackled Kagome to the ground laughing.

"Because, well" Kagome thought "I truly don't know. Hmm or maybe it was the fact that the crazy bitch I call my bestfriend would've tackled me to the ground" she said laughing

"I sure as hell would've' Sango said laughing as Kohaku busted through the door. The girls looked at him confused and vice versa. "Ok Sango two questions; Why did you scream and why are you pinning Kags on the ground" Kohaku asked.

Sango looked at Kagome who nodded giving her approval to tell him. "Cause this bitch under me lied to me bout being with your gang leader" Sango said as the girls watched as Kohaku looked surprised.

"Wait, what did you say" he said as he stepped in the room and closed the door. Sango got off Kagome as all three of them sat on the floor. "She said that I'm dating Bankotsu" Kagome said again picking popcorn out her hair. Kohaku rolled his eyes and smirked as he hid face in his hands. "Wow I can't believe, he asked you" he said through he's hands.

"Was that an insult" Kagome asked

"No no no no, I'm just saying because he seems to always act weird whenever your name is brought up or said." Kohaku said as he let out a relieved sigh when Kagome didn't hit him. Then when he least expected it she punched his arm.

"What was that for" he asked rubbing his abused arm

"You talk about me" she asked

"No not just you, we talk about Sango too" Kohaku asked as his other arm was punched

"You talk about me too" Sango said as she watched him rub both his arms.

"Yeah we talk about all of you" he said but quickly finished "but not in a bad way" he said as he scooted away from them.

The girls looked at him then smiled. 'Scary' he though as he got up and walked to the door. "Freaks" he said as a soccer ball connected with his head.

"We heard that" the girls said in unison as Kohaku rubbed the back of his head and tossed the ball back in her room before closing the door.

_**Flashback Ends**_

That day was hilarious since when Kagome went to the bathroom Sango was able to call Ayame about the whole Bankotsu thing and since Ayame was known not to keep a secret she told everyone. Two days later at school, Bankotsu walked up to Kagome in the Courtyard and kissed her. She asked what was it for and he ended up telling her everything Koga told him that Ayame told him. Kagome was mad at Ayame and Sango for a couple of minutes but got over it.

When Halloween came the 6 girls were excited. They all were invited to Miroku's annual Costume Party. The couples dressed in matching costumes. The guys wore white gangster costume suits and the girls wore matching white gangster moll costumes except for Bankotsu and Kagome who wore matching black gangster costumes. It was really fun especially since Miroku had an after party for just the gang and the girls took hundreds of pictures (most of them pretty dirty) but they were like that.

Christmas was, like any other type of Christmas. Everybody gave each other presents and mushy stuff like that. But after celebrating X-mas with their families the gang of 12 celebrated their own X-mas. They had another party where they all hung out at the Takahashi house hold and everybody and lots of fun. Like the Halloween after party, the girls took more dirty pictures. For example the girls kissing each other under the mistletoe or the guys pretending to be Santa and the girls being their naughty Mrs. Claus.

However the party that seemed to be the better than the rest would have be New Year's. Like other parties it was fun and like the other after parties the girls took dirty pictures. At the stroke of midnight the girls kissed their boyfriends.

Now it was Thursday March 14 and the gang couldn't wait till tomorrow so they could all leave to the hotel that Bankotsu's mother booked for them to spend Spring Break. Currently Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Sango, Ayame, and everyone else were enjoying Study Hall outside in the Courtyard. All of them were talking about the parties that they threw last year and how insane they were. They all were laughing at the pictures that were taken before the girls heard the annoying laughter of the whores of school.

Their laughter of happiness soon turned to growls as Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Wow the dark freaks of school have turned bi, big shocker since everyone thought you were lesbo, well mostly us." Kikyo said as she and her sluts laughed

"Uhm excuse me Whore" Kagome said jumping off the table and in her face "you might wanna think with that airhead of yours before you talk since last time I remembered you were getting money to get laid by a chick" Kagome said glaring at her as Sango came and pulled her out the girl's face.

"You better be lucky Higurashi, I was close to slapping the ugly off you" Kikyo said as she glared at Kagome. Everyone watched as Nazuna walked over to Kikyo and back handed her.

"You better be lucky Whore, I was close to knocking the make-up off you" Nazuna said using the same tone Kikyo did. Nazuna walked back over to Inuyasha and sat in his lap as he gave her a kiss that pissed off Kikyo.

Kikyo stormed passed Higurashi and Toukon and to Inuyasha and Nazuna. "What the hell Yashy" Kikyo said mad "why the hell are you with this, this, wench" Kikyo said. Nazuna had flames in her eyes but Inuyasha held her closer to him that caused her to relax and cause Kikyo to become more outraged. "I'm with her cause she's not a prissy whore like you" he said. Everyone watched as Kikyo started to fake cry. "But I thought we had something Yashy" she said

"Had something, I don't even like you to tolerate you" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Fine be a prick" she said as she watched as Yura and Kagura walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hi Senpai" the twins said

"Back away sluts before I make you look like road kill" Midoriko warned. The twins just glared at her before turning back to Sesshomaru

"So Sesshomaru what are you doing later" they asked in unison

"None of your damn business" he said in a calm tone

"Were gonna take that as a nothing; so you wanna come over" they asked again in unison

"Like hell he does" Midoriko said. The twins turned to her and sent glares

"Shut the fuck up, we aren't talking to you" they said again in unison like always as they again, turned to Sesshomaru. Midoriko looked at them like they were stupid.

"Excuse" she said.

"We said shut the fuck up" the yelled in unison.

"These bitches just signed their death warrants" Midoriko said as she hopped off of the table, slapped Yura closed hand, then swung her hand back, and back handed Kagura. The twins stumbled backwards holding their checks. "Before you try and tell me to shut up I suggest you understand what you're getting yourself into. Got it" Midoriko said as she went back to Sesshomaru who smirked at her. "Whatever" the trio said as the turned around and started walking away before Ayame and Rin growl at them and they ran for the school doors.

The guys looked at their girlfriends and smirked as they held them. "You guys are fierce" Koga said as the girls laughed. They all got back to their previous conversation and then changing the subject to their Spring Break plans. Unknown to them, just around the corner the KF9z listened and watched. "HD those girls aren't gonna be easy to get a hold of" Naruto said to his leader

"No shit Uzumaki" Hakudoshi said "but were gonna get them" he said as they got up and walked back into school getting ready for the last period of the day.

* * *

Everyone said bye to each other as Bankotsu gave Kagome a piggy back ride to music class. Sara, the music teacher, was amused as Bankotsu and Kagome quoted scenes from Scarface since everybody else was doing their own thing today. Sara felt that on the Thursdays and Fridays it was unnecessary to do anything, unless it was needed.

Bankotsu would quote Frank, Manny, and Tony while Kagome would quote Elvira and Omar.

Bank (Tony) : Lesson #1: Don't underestimate the other guys greed [laughing]

Kags (Elvira) : Lesson #2: Don't het high on your own supply

Sara laughed at their great impression. She quietly sat as they did another.

Kags (Omar) : Watch my back

Bank (Tony) : Better than your front, lemme tell you. More easier to watch

Sara was cracking up at their love for Scarface. Kagome held up a finger indicating that they were gonna do one more.

Bank (Tony) : What'd you tell'em?

Kags (Omar) : I told'em what you told me to tell'em, I told'em that I was in sanitation, they didn't go for it.

Bank (Tony) : Sanitation? I told you to tell'em you was in a sanitarium, not sanitation, sanitarium.

The duo bow as they smiled when Sara couldn't stop laughing. The bell rang telling them that Spring Break was one day away. "Hey Sara you wanna hear one more?" Bankotsu asked

"Why not" she said wiping away a tear.

"Ok" he turned to Kagome "the famous kay" she nodded and held her hands in the same positioned like she was holding the famous Scarface machine gun.

Bank & Kags (Tony) : You wanna fuck with me? Okay. You wanna play rough? Okay. Say hello to my little friend!

Sara was on the floor laughing up a storm. "Adios Sara!" Bankotsu and Kagome yelled as they picked up their bags and left the room as she said bye to them.

* * *

Bankotsu gave Kagome another piggy back ride as they walked outside to meet up with everyone. When they spotted everyone talking near a big tree, that the direction they headed in. "Hey Kags" Ayame said as she waved to them

"Hey" she said getting off Bankotsu's back "what ya'll talking about" she asked

"Nothing, just seeing where we could go since we don't have homework and none of us really wanna go home" Sango said

"Ohh I know" Kagome said "why don't we go hang out at the lake" she said as they gave their agreements and they went of walking to the lake (since they didn't have their cars).

After about 5 minutes of walking, the girls got bored with the silence so they did the only thing that thought of. They acted like idiots. "So Kagome, how's it like to walk" Midoriko asked like she was a reporter as she walked next to her. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and titled her head to the side as if in thought. "Hmm well if I were to put the feeling in words I would have to say, Stickers"

"Stickers. So Kagome how does it feel to uhm feel stickers"

"That I don't know but I do know that stickers are sticky and if you so happened to eat one it has a plastic slimy taste you know. Like if you licked a wall then licked a glue stick type taste."

"Interesting" Midoriko said as the guys laughed at her. Midoriko then walked in next to Rin.

"So, Rin, what's it like"

"Well bubbles, fire, and paper. All that sums up uhm most my life." she said as she poked nose.

"Great, so Rin" Sango said coming up next to Rin "I've heard you've been attacked before. Would you like to enlighten the subject" Sango said.

"Yeah, you see everytime I got attack, the sky gray and I was always walking home. So like while I would walk I would feel something cold and wet hit my head. I'd look up and it would hit my eye, which hurt, so I'd look back down and it'd hit my head again. Then out of Nowhere I'd be ambushed by cold wet stuff falling from the sky and by the time I walked inside my house my mom would be like, where have you been and why are you dripping, so I'd tell her then she'd tell me to go to my father who would tell m to make some popcorn and think about Rain, which was who attacked me" Rin said as she somewhat whispered the last part into Sango's ear, but everyone heard.

"Wow scary story." Sango said sadly "So Ayame!" Sango yelled changing moods.

"Ayame how is it being a fiery redhead" Kagome asked as Ayame titled her head.

"Weird because everytime I look at a non-living object, it doesn't move, and then when I poke it, it still doesn't move, so when I get angry and slap it, it hurts my hand. I hate non-living object, they never talk to you" Ayame said as she grabbed Koga's hand and started playing with the ring that he wore on his thumb.

"You guys are very interesting" Miroku said as he held Sango.

"Yeah but that's just how we were built" Nazuna said from Inuyasha's back

"Yeah well that's not the only way you guys were built" Sesshomaru said as the guys agreed with him and the girls rolled their eyes. They had entered the forest and were now walking down the trail. Walking further down the trail, Nazuna got an idea. "Hey, let's race to the lake" she suggested to the girls.

"Alright" Rin said as the girls jogged up a little further than the guys. "Ok three" Sango said

"One, two… three" Sango said as the girls started running to the meadow where the lake was.

The guys on the other hand had a plan of their own for the girls. "Ok when they enter the meadow we start running got it" Bankotsu said.

"Alright, that should be in 5,4,3,2…1!" Miroku said as the guys started their run toward the lake.

* * *

The girls had just entered the meadow and the lake was in viewing site. Kagome so far was the fastest since she was only a few mere steps ahead of Ayame. A couple of seconds later and, "Yes!" said a somewhat tired Kagome. The girls were standing on the very edge of the lake catching their breathe. "Ok lets see where the gu- *SPLASH*" Sango said as she was pushed into the lake like all the other girls were. They were underwater for a good 3 seconds before they came back up to see 6 laughing boys.

"What the hell is so funny" the girls yelled as they emerged from the water.

"You sho-should've… seen your… faces when we pushed you" Koga said as held his stomach. The guys continued to laugh as the girls splashed them with water. One by one the girls got out of the lake and pushed their boyfriends in, watching as the guys went understand with a satisfied smirk on their faces. The emerged from the water and were just as mad as the girls were. "You got my hair wet" all the guys screamed as the girls stood and laughed at how girly they were acting.

"Oh, so you thinks this is funny" Bankotsu yelled as the girls nodded their heads in agreement and continued to laugh. The guys swam to the edge of the water and pulled their girlfriends in. The girls continued to laugh as they splashed the guys and vice versa. The splashing went on for about another 2 minutes till everyone remembered their shoes were on so they quickly took them off and threw them on shore before continuing.

* * *

When everyone seemed to have gotten tired, they all helped each other out of the lake. The guys pulled off their wet shirts and laid them on the ground in the sun where as all the girls took off their shirts and were lucky to still having on their sports bras on from gym. Everyone then went on about their own thing. Nazuna and Rin were wrestling their boyfriends, Midoriko and Sesshomaru were in a tree talking, Sango and Miroku were talking with their feet in the water, and Bankotsu and Koga were talking as Kagome and Ayame did some gymnastic tricks.

* * *

(With Sango&Mirouku)

"So uhm Sango ready for the trip tomorrow" Miroku asked awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess I'm just somewhat nervous" she said as she watched her feet in the water.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun and plus I'll be there to protect you" he said with a smirk. She blushed and looked away somewhat as he pulled her closer to him and held her hand. They continued to sit in silence as Miroku rubbed Sango's hand with his thumb. "Hey Miroku" Sango said

"Hmm"

"What's your favorite color" she asked

"Uhm its bilet" he said saying the last word kind of hushed

"What" Sango said smiling "sounded like you said violet" Sango said smiling

"Yeah, I said violet" he said blushing

"I didn't know that you liked violet" Sango said

"Yeah yeah it's kinda girly" he said still blushing

"No it's not, it's cute" Sango said as she kissed him on the cheek and his blushes deepen. Again they sat in a comforting silence as he rubbed her hand.

"Hey gotta go!" they heard Bankotsu yell out. Miroku stood up and offered his hand and she took it. As she was standing, she felt his hand make south. "HENTAI!" she said as she slapped him then pushed him in the lake.

Everyone turned around when they heard a splash and watched as Sango picked up her stuff and walk past them. "Sango I was just helping!" they heard Miroku yell

"Whatever" she said. Everyone sweatdropped from Miroku's stupidity. After 10 minutes of walking only Bankotsu and Kagome were left walking. "So Vixen, I can't wait till we get some alone time" he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"But we're having some alone time now" she said smiling at him

"No, I meant alone time with you in a bikini" he said huskily in her ear

"Shutup" she said as she pushed him away. They laughed and continued to walk till they got to Kagome's house.

"Bye bye Kaggy" Bankotsu said as they walked up to her door

"Eww I hate that nickname" Kagome said sticking out her tongue

"Aww but its soo cute" he said in a stupid voice

"Yeah right" she pecked his lips "Ja ne" she said approaching the door

"Chao mami" he said as he watched her open the door and vanish from his site.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up, got dressed, and started to bring her bags for the trip downstairs. "Hey Kag you need help" her brother Souta asked

"Yes, please" Kagome said as she let go of the bag she was hauling and dropped it on Souta

"What the freak Kags"

"Hey you said you wanted to help and right now, you're helping" she said as she went to the front door with a complaining Souta in tow. "Ok drop it right here" she said pointing to the side of the door

"Ugh, is there anymore bags I have to carry" he asked

"Well… yeah I think I have one more but its pretty small" she said as she thought on it

"Oh thank Kami" he said as they went back up stairs

"Here" she said throwing a bag at him that brought him crashing to the door

"Kags, I thought you said this was small. This ain't small" he said getting up

"Shutup and take it downstairs" she said. Five minutes later Kagome said bye to everyone as she met Bankotsu and everyone else outside on the sidewalk and they walked to school.

* * *

The day to them seemed to be unbearably long. Currently it was 3rd period, Gym class, and they were allowed to do whatever. "Ugh this is boring" Sango said as she held Miroku's hand while they walked around the track.

"You wanna race" Kagome asked

"Sure why not" Sango said as both of them stopped abruptly

"Ok on uhm three"

"One… three" Kagome said as they began walking toward the group of people that had gotten ahead of them. A minute later Kagome had caught up to Bankotsu and was holding his hand. A couple of seconds later Sango was holding Miroku's hand. "Hey I thought you were racing" Kohaku asked

"They were" Rin asked "they were racing to see who would be able to take the longest"

"Yeah and I got bored of walking slow so I lost" Kagome said smiling

"Ookay" the guys said slowly as their coach blew the whistle indicating that it was Lunch already.

* * *

After spending lunch on the roof talking about how much that wanted to leave the wretched place of learning, the rest of the day seemed to have gone by really fast. Right now Kagome was sitting in her room listening to music as she waited for the limo that was going to take her to her vacation. Listening to 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks as it blared out of her Mac™, she heard a knock at her door. "Yepperz" she yelled as her mother walked into her room and closing the door behind her

"Hey Kags" she said as Kagome turned down her music to let her continue "I want you to have fun on your trip kay."

"Yeah babes I know that. What kind of trip would not let me have fun" Kagome said more than asked as her mother smirked at her

"Whatever, but remember what I told you, if anything happens to you I swear to Pocky Kamis that I'll beat the crap outta Bankotsu" Sue said as she sat on Kagome's bed

"I promise you and he promises you that nothing is gonna happen to me" she said as she as she looked through the pictures on her Mac. "Oh my gosh, I have rubbed off too much on you and your friends" Sue said as she also looked at Kagome's pictures

"What do you mean" Kagome asked

"Because all those pictures that you guys took remind me of how my friends and I were when we were in High School" Sue said as she got off of Kagome's bed and walked toward her daughter's door.

"Ookay, well I don't wanna repeat of my old mother's past" Kagome said sending her mother a smirk as she watched her walk out the door.

Minutes later, Kagome heard the honk of a car and looked out her open window. "Yo Higurashi, get your lazy ass down here" Sango and Rin yelled

"F you guys" she said as she closed her window, turned off her laptop, and ran downstairs to the door. "Bye you guys, love you see you when I get back" she yelled as she ran out the door, pasting the chauffeur and Souta who were taking her stuff to the limo.

"What's up stretch limo" Kagome said as she poked the black vehicle.

"Kagome" she heard someone yell from behind. She turned around and saw her mother standing in the door way

"Remember what I said" she said as she waved goodbye then walked back inside

"Bye freaky whore" Souta said to his sister

"Sayonara idiotic dipface" she said as she tweaked his nose and ruffled his hair before climbing into the limo and sat next Bankotsu.

[AN: there are 2 limos so Sango, Kagome, and Rin are in one with their boyfriends and everyone are in the other one]

"So we ready to go" Bankotsu asked as everyone nodded and they were on their way with the 2nd limo in tow. After getting on the highway, Bankotsu and the guys decided to show all the girls something to make their trip less boring. "Ok girls were gonna tie these bandanas around her eyes ok we've got something to show you" Kohaku said as the guys put the bandanas on. He got a text from Inuyasha saying that the surprise was hooked up and that the girls had on their bandanas. He nodded his head to Bankotsu who took down a velvet cloth that was covering a webcam and a big screen. 'Go' Kohaku texted to Inuyasha who in a few seconds was seen on the screen. "Ok on three you can take off your blindfolds" Miroku said

"One, two, three" he said as the guys watched the eyes from the girls grow wider.

"AHHH!" the girls screamed from both sides making the guys wince in pain.

"Oh my Kami we can see you guys" Kagome said

"And we can see you guys" Nazuna said from the other side

"AHHH!" all of them shared another scream of excitement

"Ok you think you could stop before we go deaf" Koga said as the girls laughed in embarrassment.

* * *

For the past hour and half, the two limos had their conversations about things that they liked talking about. Right now they were wrapped up in a conversation about different Pocky™ flavors.

"Kami, have you guys had the milk kind" Nazuna said

"O.m.k, they are one of my favorites" Kagome said "but I have to say melon is #1 hands down" she said

"Shutup Kagome, not it's not strawberry is" Midoriko said

"No you shutup Midoriko" said Ayame "milk coffee is the #1"

"No all of you shut up" said Rin "green tea is the winner no matter what you say" she said as everyone looked at her and she crossed her arms in victory. Everyone sweatdropped at her awkwardness.

"Rin, don't talk your weirdness is contagious" Sango said as Rin responded by sticking her tongue out at her like a child. Then Sango stuck her tongue out at Rin and they went back and forth like that causing everyone to sweartdrop again. Everyone in Limo #1 (Kagome's) and Limo #2 (Nazuna's) heard their chauffeur talking from the loudspeaker above them. "We have arrived Tengoku City. We should be arriving at the Sunset Bay Resort in 10 minutes." the chauffeur finished as the excitement in the girls seemed to come back. "Ahh" the girls screamed as the guys covered their ringing ears.

"Ok yeah the screaming thing, it hurts" Inuyasha said

"Sorry, we're Pros at it for being at so many concerts" Sango said

'Interesting' all the guys thought as they all felt their limos come to a stop. They rolled down the windows and the girls gasped at the site. There were elegant hotel buildings, the palm trees that lined the sidewalk and create somewhat of an arch over the street really did give the city name it's meaning of paradise. The people walking about looked to be having the time of their lives, especially since most of them looked to be in high school on Spring Break. But the building that stood in front of them was absolutely gorgeous. It was a tall, shiny red building that stood out from the rest. It seemed to be in a curving U shape since the beach was right behind the hotel. The group of people got out of the limos as they walked inside of the hotel as the bellhops dealt with their luggage.

[AN: I don't really have a sense of how I want the inside to look beside the room they'll be in so just create your own, sorries]

Bankotsu walked to the front desk and talked to the lady there as everyone else looked around the place. A couple of minutes later Bankotsu walked away from the lady and the group started heading to the elevators. "Ok so where are we going" Kagome asked as they got in the strangely large elevator. "You'll see, now put on these bandanas it's a surprise" he said as all the guys put bandanas on their girlfriends and held their hand.

"If you keep surprising us, likely chance you're gonna go deaf" Ayame said as they all chuckled at her comment. They stood in silence, and anticipation, as the elevator finally came to a halt. "Ok now just follow us and don't try to peek" Bankotsu said as the guys carefully lead the girls to the room they would be staying in. "Kami this is agonizing" Rin said as the kept walking.

"Shh just keep walking" Kohaku said. Minutes after saying that they came to a stop, "Ok this is our room so when you take of the bandana don't scream" Bankotsu said as he open the door and everyone walked inside. "Ok… now you can take them off" he said as they all almost ripped off the bandana and had that look of screaming on their faces. The guys seemed to be waiting for impact of their ear-piercing shriek but it never came.

One by one they watched as the girls closed their eyes breathing in very slowly before opening them and walking around the place. The further that they walked in the redder their faces seemed to become from lack of expressing their excitement. All of them found the balcony and they walked toward the sliding door. Kagome turned around and asked without saying anything. Bankotsu allowed it and they walked out closing the door shut behind them. A muffle of their screams was heard as they walked back inside like nothing was wrong. "Ok well that was pleasant but anyway, we're in the pent house obliviously so here are our hotel keys." Bankotsu said handing everyone their hotel key/cards to them.

"Ok everyone has one correct" Bankotsu asked as everyone nodded their heads "Alright perfect" he said as there was a knock on the door. Bankotsu walked over and opened the door to reveal two bellhops with two luggage carts. "Where would you like us to place your luggage Mr. Akutarou" One of them asked.

"Just put them over there" Bankotsu said pointing toward the living room. The bellhops picked up the amount of bags they could carry and started taking them to where they were wanted. Bankotsu turned back to the gang. "So what did you guys want to do" he asked pulling his girlfriend to him. "Hmm well its like 7, so I guess we could just walk around and stuff" Sango said

"Ok good with me" Kagome said as everyone agreed

"Ok well when we get back we can put our stuff away" Rin said as everyone got what they needed and began for the door.

* * *

About 3 hours later everyone was back inside just hanging out. They had already declared who was in what room and had put their bags away. Most of the girls were watching 'Spider-Man 2' except for Kagome who was strangely no where to be found and Sango who was playing video games. "Hey have you guys seen Kags" Bankotsu asked Inuyasha, Sango, Koga, and Miroku who were playing 'Halo 2'

"Uhm, eh… she's somewhere" Inuyasha said not letting his eyes stray from the game.

"Yeah thanks" Bankotsu said rolling his eyes and walking away

"Dammit I died" Bankotsu heard Koga yell.

He walked around the penthouse at least 4 more times before he caught sight of Sesshomaru who he hasn't seen for awhile also.

"Ay Sessh" Bankotsu called out. He watched as he turned around "You've seen Kags anywhere" he asked as Sesshomaru pointed toward the door that was behind Bankotsu.

"Thanks" Bankotsu said as he started for the door. He opened it to find Kagome lying down on her back with against the pavement of the large balcony. Bankotsu walked over to her and stood over her noticing that she was sleep and she had her Ipod in her ears blaring so there was no way she could've heard him. He got on his knees, took out her earphones, and started poking her cheek while calling her name. She still continued to sleep.

Not knowing how to wake her, he sat and stared at her until he decided to pinch her nostrils closed and wait till she realized she couldn't breathe. Thinking it'd be only a matter of seconds, Bankotsu realized she was started to breathe through her mouth.

"Great now how do I wake you" he said as he sat down crossed legged and looked as the sun started to set. The presences next to him started to stir and he looked over to find that she was awake. "Sup Bankie" she said starting to sit up.

"Wow you're a heavy sleeper" he said

"No I'm not, I'm a very light sleeper. I'll wake up to anything" she said

"I poked you, pinched your nose, and called out your name. You didn't even move" he said

"Hmm maybe I am I heavy sleeper" she said as he sweatdropped

"Ya think" he said as they both looked out at the setting sun.

"Come here" Bankotsu said as Kagome crawled to him and sat in his lap as he held her closely.

"You know, I've been here billion times before, but I'm just understanding why this place is called the Sunset Bay Resort" Bankotsu said while Kagome giggled

"Wow, you're slow Bank" Kagome said as she kissed his cheek and they continued to sit with the warmth of each others presences. Breaking the silence between them, Kagome spoke up. "So what do you wanna do tomorrow" she asked as they watched as stars fill the sky

"See you in a bikini" he said with that infamous smirk of his gracing his face.

"Shutup perv I didn't mean like that" she said rolling her eyes

"Come on babes" he said kissing the spot in between her neck and shoulder earning a slight moan

"Bankotsu" Kagome moaned "we can't do this" she said trying her best to hold back another moan

"Why" he said leaving red-ish purple spot on her neck

"Cause there are 10 people inside" she said

"So that means they'll know how loud I can make my punk goth vixen scream" he said smirking when he could see the slight tint on her cheeks.

He then stopped and helped her up. Kagome grabbed the things that she had brought out with her and they walked over to the door. Before Kagome could grab the door handle, Bankotsu pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss. They broke away for air and Kagome still had the surprised look on her face. "What was that for" she asked

"Hmm, I don' know maybe my hormone levels are too high" he said with a smirk as she punched his chest and they went back inside to spend the rest the night with themselves.

* * *

It was 7:30 am when Bankotsu was awoken. He heard the sounds of laughing and music coming from outside. "Who the hell is having a party at 7:30" he asked himself groggily as he got himself out of bed. He walked around the penthouse to indicate where exactly he hear the noises from, he walked by the door that lead outside to the balcony and the noises were louder at that spot then anywhere else. He opened the door, forgetting that he only had plaid pajama pants on, and got a slight chill from the breeze that passed. Outside sitting was Kagome, Miroku, and Sango just talking and listening to music. It wasn't until Bankotsu had gotten really close to them did they actually notice his presence. "Hey babe" Kagome said looking up at him smiling.

"Uhm… ugh… oh yeah, hi" he said as he was computing what Kagome had said. Kagome patted the pavement next to her but Bankotsu refused as he sat behind her and lifted her so she was sitting in his lap. Then, because he was so tired and cold, he hugged her around the waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Bank, if you're so tired, why don't you go back to bed" Kagome asked

"Because I heard noises and I got up, then I found out the noises were you guys and now I can't go back to sleep" he said

"Well that sucks" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well I can't go to sleep alone" he said quietly so only Kagome heard it

"Ok, I'm cold out here anyways" she said as she got up and told the couple that was sitting next to her what she was doing.

Bankotsu and her walked to his room and lied down on his bed as they watched the re-run of 'Spider-Man 2'. "Bankotsu I'm bored" Kagome said

"Well what do you want to do" he said as he felt her shifting. Next thing he knew she was on top of him as she supported herself with her hands.

"I don't know entertain me" she said with a mischief smirk on her lips as she raked his abs sending a shiver through his spine.

"How am I suppose to do that, Inuyasha's here" he said with somewhat of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh don't worry I know how to get rid of him" she said as she went out the door. Minutes later she walked over to Inuyasha and whispered something in his ear that made him jump out of bed, almost falling in the process, and running out the door.

"What'd you tell him" Bankotsu asked as she went and locked the door before returning to her position on him.

"I told Nazuna that Inuyasha was moaning her name and vice versa" Kagome said with the same smirk on her lips

"You're sneaky vixen" he said with his own smirk present "but I like that" he said as he crashed lips with her. Outside the door, you could hear the slight moans and groans as the couple continued to "entertain" each other.

* * *

"HD, when is this plan of yours gonna be in action. I'm bored as hell sitting around waiting" the whining of Naruto came

"Shutup Uzumaki, you whining is driving me insane. Why don't you jump in the ocean" Sasuke and his own personal whining said

"Would you both shutup, this plan isn't gonna work if you two can't keep quite" Hakudoshi said as they continued to stand watch over across the street from their rival gang's hotel. The plan that the short leader had in mind for the Ravens was sure to make them the weakest and the KF9z Japan's strongest.

* * *

After everyone had awoken, some from certain screaming noises, the all had decided that they wanted to spend most of the day at the beach. Currently the guys were waiting on the girls since the girls were trying to come to an agreement of who wanted to wear who's swimsuit. After what felt like hours, but really 30 minutes, the girls came out the bathroom with their cover ups on and all of them headed out the door.

It didn't take long to get to the beach, considering it was right behind their hotel. The found a perfect spot, set up whatever needed to be set up, and put on whatever was needed to put on. Sunscreen was a hard thing to put on considering the guys were too eager to help so the girls helped each other, which pleased some or all of the guys. After that everyone was on their own. Bankotsu and Kagome were relaxing in the sand talking, Sango and Ayame were tanning while they listened to their Ipods, and everyone else was playing volleyball.

* * *

The KF9z followed their prey where ever they went, so right now they were in an alley way watching as their preys enjoy their vacation on the beach. "So when do we get the girls" said Itachi

"Soon, very very soon" Hakudoshi said as they continued to wait for their "fun" Spring Break to start.

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting enjoying each others presence as they talked about stuff. Right now they weren't saying anything until Kagome smiled which caught Bankotsu eye. "What" he asked as she looked at him brightly

"This is perfect" Kagome said to her boyfriend "everything is and nothing can ruin our Spring Break" she said yelling the last part toward her friends as they continued to enjoy the beach. Unbeknownst to them their "Perfect World" will come crashing down as a pair of 6 eyes watched them from nearby.

God that was a nice chapter but it was SOO hard to type with all of these stupid distractions. Hope you like R&R please

~IceRockets~


	7. Missing

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of my beloved show Inuyasha

AN: I don't know where to start with the chapter so don't maul me if the chapter seems somewhat messy

Chapter 7: Missing

"Well that was fun" Kagome said sarcastically as she plopped onto the sofa crossing her arms. The gang of 12 had just come from the club that was a couple of blocks down from the hotel.

"Yeah how come our fun has to be ruined cause you can't keep your jealousy in check" Ayame said as her and Rin walked into their designated room and Ayame slammed the room.

"Look we told you before, they aren't people to be around; and for the last time we aren't jealous" Inuyasha said screaming the last part

"Whatever floats your boats" Kagome said "I'm going outside before I explode, Sango you coming"

"I sure as hell am" Sango said as she took off with Kagome to the sliding door. Midoriko and Nazuna just walked to one of their rooms and shut the door leaving the guys in pure annoyance.

"Ugh, they've been on our cases since Saturday" Kagome said as they walked outside

"I know, what the hell is wrong with them. They're treated us like we're their fucking daughters" Sango said as she took of her shoes and threw them towards the door.

"Exactly, it wasn't like Itachi and Hakudoshi poisoned the drinks they bought us on Saturday" Kagome said as massaged her temples.

_**Flashback**_

Saturday Night:

"Whoa this place is enormous" Kagome said as she looked around the club

"I know right, this is gonna be fun" Ayame said jumping up and down

"Ok well since we're here, I guess go do whatever" Bankotsu said as everyone started to disperse to random places. Bankotsu, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were talking as they walked further into the club. "This place is huge, were gonna look around some" Miroku said as the stopped in front of the bar "you two can stay here and order you something I guess" he said as him and Bankotsu walked off leaving Kagome and Sango alone

"Well, shall we" Kagome said

"We shall" Sango said as they walked to the Bar and sat at the stools there.

They talked for a while with each other until Sango brought something to their attention. "Hey Kags" Sango said as she leaned in forward whispering

"What" Kagome said

"Look over there, those guys I've noticed have been staring at us for like 10 minutes" Sango said discreetly pointing in the direction of the guys. Kagome got off her stool and looked around as if looking for someone, only to be secretly looking at the staring guys. She got back on her stool and looked at Sango. "Your right, I think the taller one has the hots for you Sang" Kagome said as they giggled like girls. After 5 minutes into talking, they were interrupted by a deep voice. "Uhm excuse us" the girls turned to find it was the same guys from earlier "but we wanted to know your names" the taller one said smirking. Kagome and Sango shared a quick glance at each other before looking over the guys and coming to an agreement. "I'm Kagome and that's Sango" Kagome said smiling

"Pretty names for pretty girls" the somewhat shorter one said mimicking his partners smirk

"Thanks" Kagome and Sango said

"So could we buy you some drinks, that is if it's alright with you" the taller one asked

"Sure but after we get your names" Sango said

"Our apologizes, I'm Itachi Uchiha"

"And I'm Hakudoshi Kirau" he said as they both extended their hands and caressed one of the girls' hand kissing them lightly.

"Uhm, nice to meet you and now that we've met you, you may buy us drinks" Sango said as they nodded their heads and called for the bartender

"May I help you" the bartender asked cleaning a glass

"Can we get two Long Island Ice Teas" Itachi said as he paid for the drinks then the guy went and made them

"Hey thanks, but you didn't have to pay for them" Kagome said

"No need, beautiful ladies like you shouldn't have to pay for anything" Hakudoshi said sending her a smirk causing her to blush somewhat.

They talked for a while after they got their drinks, and everything was going great until 2 people had to ruin it. "What the fuck" the girls heard from afar. They turned to look at an angered Bankotsu and a sneering Miroku. The girls thought their boyfriends were looking at them until they realized that their attention was on Hakudoshi and Itachi. "Sango, Kagome get away from them" Miroku said sending a death glare at Itachi while Itachi on the other hand, just looked at him with somewhat of amusement. "They didn't do anything to us" Kagome said as her and Sango sat down their drinks on the bar counter and walked toward the guys

"Doesn't matter, just make sure you stay away from them" Bankotsu said as he grabbed Kagome by the hand and moved her behind his back as Miroku did the same

"Bankotsu why are you acting so protective of me, we told you they didn't do anything Kami" Kagome said rolling her eyes

"Yeah we'll they could have done something to you and I wouldn't have known" Bankotsu said looking at her

"Yeah like they really would do something when Sango was sitting right there next to me" Kagome said sarcasticly

"Look just stay away from them" Bankotsu said turning back to the 2 guys

"Whatever" Kagome said rolling her eyes as she was suddenly pulled "What the hell" she said

"We're leaving" Bankotsu said

"To where"

"I don't know, away from here" he said as they kept walking

"Bye guys" Sango and Kagome said waving to the guys as they continued to walk forcefully

_**End Flashback**_

After that day, the same thing as happened on Sunday, Monday, and today but all in different places. "Kami, the guys need to know that their our _boyfriends _not fathers." Kagome said as she sneered out the last word. Sango looked at Kagome for a quick second sending her a sympathetic look as she remembered Kagome's past.

* * *

"So Bank, what are we gonna do bout the girls" Inuyasha asked from the couch

"I guess we only can keep a close eye on them" Bankotsu said

"But what if they go do something without telling us" Kohaku asked

"Like I said, we have to keep a close eye on them" Bankotsu said

"So you want us to basically eavesdrop and stalk them right" Sesshomaru said

"Basically, there's really nothing we could do. I mean I don't think they have the strength to defend themselves if something did happen." Unknown to the guys the girls had a meeting a couple of minutes ago and had come to an agreement about apologizing to the guys about their outburst. After hearing what they just heard they wanted to kill them. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys" the guys turned and looked to where all the girls were standing with looks of pure anger written on their faces "what in hell makes you think we can't protect ourselves" Ayame said yelling

"We never said that, we said-"

"It doesn't matter what you said, it mattered what you MEANT!" Nazuna said cutting off Inuyasha

"Look we didn't want you to think your were-"

"You actually had the AUDACITY to consider us WEAK!" Sango blared cutting of Koga "we all have half a mind to kick your asses right here" she said

"Look can you let us-"

"Hell no you can't explain, do you even know what we've been through with your protecting shit lately. It's been absolutely Hell! What makes you think you could treat us like you're our goddamn owners" Kagome said cutting off Bankotsu before she ran out the door. Everyone watched as Bankotsu let out an exhausted sigh before running out the door calling Kagome's name.

* * *

Kagome ran down a bunch of hallways, even though she knew Bankotsu was only a few feet behind her, she ran as fast as she could as tears streamed down her face. When she found what looked to be a deserted hallway she stopped and clasped onto the floor crying. "Kagome, KAGOME!" she heard as Bankotsu's footsteps got louder and faster. "Kagome what's wrong, why did you run" Bankotsu asked as he crouched down to her. There was silence, except for her fading sobs, until she finally spoke. "Everytime I think I found one better than the last they all end up like that bastard" she said as she spat the last words

"Who are you talking bout" Bankotsu asked raising her face to find her with somewhat of a sadistic smile cross her face

"All of them are just like him, they treated us like we were their bitches and they're the owners and everytime we didn't do a certain command they'd punish us" she said laughing evilly as more tears came down

"Kagome you aren't making sense, who are you talking about" Bankotsu asked. She lowered her head, causing her bangs to cast over her eyes, giving her a more sadistic look as the strikes of black make-up ran down her cheeks. "My father" she said as Bankotsu watched her clinch her hands making her knuckles white.

"What about him" Bankotsu dared to ask

"That bastard left us. Me, my mother, and Souta for that bitch. He left us when I was 10 and Souta only 6. He thought that what he called "a real woman" would "obey his every command." Bankotsu saw that her nails were digging into her skin from the small drops of blood that left her hands and onto her knees. "I'm glad he left us actually, it saved me lots of time from going to jail" Kagome said laughing evilly

"What do you mean" Bankotsu asked confused

"Bank have you ever heard of a ten year old killing their father with one of their father's gun. Being able to hold the cold metal in your hand as you aimed and shoot the damn bastard right in the head" Kagome said laughing louder

"Kagome what did he do to you, what happened" he asked caringly

"The question isn't what he did; it's what he didn't do. The man never cared for us. He always came home drunk and if not drunk then it would be that he never came home at all and the next day when he did decide to come home it'd be with the strong smell of prostitutes." Kagome said as she gripped her fist tighter. "I hated him and still do. But sadly I will never be able to get away from him since every guy I seem to have a thing for has those same features. I'm always their bitch and I always have to do what I'm told. I'd have to do what they wanted me to do, go where they wanted me to go, and say what they wanted me to say. No matter how many times I think I found the "right guy" they end up being a douche." she said as she began to cry again

Bankotsu couldn't believe everything that she just said to him. He couldn't believe how broken she was on the inside. He moved closer to her and brought her into his lap as he held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she continued to cry her pain away. "Kagome it's gonna be alright, I swear to you that I will never hurt you" Bankotsu said as he kissed the top of her head. She lifted her face and looked at him searching to see if he truly meant what he said. Finding only signs of pure honesty, she kissed him. "Thank you" she said as she smiled

"Your welcome" he said as he kissed her again and hugged her close. Even though Kagome had left his white tee stained with her blood and make-up, he could care less since all he wanted to do as hold her as close as he possibly could.

* * *

Everybody was still in the living room when Bankotsu and Kagome decided to join in. Bankotsu was carrying Kagome since she was exhausted from the previous situation. The couple walked into Bankotsu's room and closed the door leaving the group somewhat suspicious since of Bankotsu's messed up tee. Minutes later Bankotsu walked down the hall from his room with no shirt on calling for Sango. She followed him into the room, and again, the group of people were left suspicious of what was wrong.

"So you told him I see" Sango said as she walked into the room and sat next to Kagome and hugged her

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure he looked the same way you did when I told you" Kagome said hiding the smile that wanted to creep onto her face.

"So Bankotsu now that you know, I hope you also know that whatever harm you just so happen to inflict on Kags, let's just put it simple, you wont live to be 20 with your manhood got it." Sango said as Kagome sweatdropped from her protectiveness. Bankotsu walked slowly away from Sango and over to the other side of Kagome holding her. "I promise as long as you" he said looking at Kagome seriously "promise to never say any of that stuff you just told me again kay" he said as she nodded her head

"Your talking about the gun thing, yeah that gave me nightmares Kags" Sango said shivering from the thoughts

"Sorry I was a very angered 10 year old' Kagome said

"Well whatever" Bankotsu said smiling "I'm tired and I'm sure you are too" he said poking Kagome's nose and she yawned

"I'll leave, night" Sango said getting up and leaving the room

"Night" they both said before laying down

"Night Bankie"

"Night Vixen" he said as he kissed her and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

After Sango had left the room she was walking down the hall to the kitchen and was suddenly pulled into one of the bathrooms. When the door shut, she turned to her capture, well captures, and was suddenly bombarded with questions. "What happen" Ayame asked

"What did he do" Nazuna asked

"Did she say anything interesting" Rin said

"Are they breaking up" Midoriko asked

"WHAT HAPPENED" they all yelled but not loud enough to be heard from in the hallway

"Look, I'm one person so all your questions can't be answered at once" Sango said sighing as she recalled what happened

"Sang really what happen" Rin asked as she saw the sorrow on her friend's face

"She told him" Sango said sighing

"What'd she tell him" Nazuna asked

"Everything" Sango said

"Including the-"

"Including the gun" Sango said finishing and answering Midoriko

"Wow, he better not hurt her after all that he knows" Rin said getting serious

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that our threats will keep him from even thinking once about hurting her" Sango said with the same tone of seriousness as Rin.

* * *

The next morning seemed to go by really quick. Everyone got up real early, since they had to pack, and ate breakfast as they waited on their ride to get them. After spending an hour and a half of sleeping and talking in the limos, they arrived at the Takahashi Manor where everyone threw the bags in some random place and ended up walking into rooms, that they slept in whenever they were over, and ended up going back to sleep (considering it was 7:30am on a Wednesday). After everyone woke up 3 hours later, everybody except Nazuna, Midoriko, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stayed at the mansion while everyone else went their separate ways home to unpack.

* * *

Right now it was 1:45 pm and Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Bankotsu were currently at Sakura Mall hanging out. "So where are we gonna go now" Kagome said as she sipped on her Caramel Frappuccino from Starbucks™ as they continued to walk around the mall.

"Hmm I don't know, how bout we go to Victoria's Secret™" Sango suggested

"Sure let's go there" Miroku and Bankotsu said with a mischief smirk on their face

"No, when Sango said 'we' she meant us two not you two hentais" Kagome said as she smirked at the guys.

"We can't let you go in there alone, especially after seeing those two idiots here" Bankotsu said

"Yeah cause I swear, not only do I think they're stalking us but I think they're up to something" Miroku said as he directed the statement more to Bankotsu

"That's what I was thinking, but we'll just have to keep an eye on them" Bankotsu said before him and Miroku spotted a store they wanted to go into. "Hey let's go in there" Bankotsu said

"Nah, you two can go were kinda tired" Kagome said as they began to walk over to the benches in front of the store.

"Fine" they guys said as they went into the store.

After a few minutes of walking in the store, Bankotsu and Miroku caught a glimpse of Hakudoshi and Itachi leaving the store. Bankotsu turned to Miroku before walking to the entrance of the store to tell the girls. As he finally got to the entrance, he looked to where the benches were and saw the drink Kagome had was split on the ground and the girls gone. Bankotsu walked completely out of the store and looked around but didn't see anything. He ran back into the store and told Miroku as they both ran back out of the store in search of their girlfriends.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Nazuna, and Midoriko were sitting on the lawn in front of the Takahashi Mansion talking. "So did you hear "Clap your Hands" by 2NE1 Riko" Nazuna asked

"Yes, I love it" Midoriko said smiling fiercely

"I saw the video for it, and damn they're hot" Inuyasha said as he got hit in the head "but not as hot as you" he said as Nazuna kissed his cheek

"Inuyasha you should think before you speak" Sesshomaru said as the girls giggled at his comment. They continued to talk about K-Pop artist until Midoriko caught a glimpse of Neji and Naraku. She tapped Nazuna and pointed toward the walking guys. "Hey!" Nazuna yelled catching their attention

"Hi Neji hi Naraku" the girls said as they waved to them

"Hey" the guys said as they continued walking to where ever.

"What was that about" Inuyasha asked

"What, us saying hi" Midoriko said

"Yeah, I thought we told you to stay away from them" Sesshomaru said

"Exactly you said stay away, you said nothing about talking to them" Nazuna said

"Well don't talk to them got it" Inuyasha said as he watch the girls roll their eyes

"Well we gotta go" Midoriko said as she kissed Sesshomaru and Nazuna kissed Inuyasha before they got up.

"Alright, Zuna call me later" Inuyasha said as him and Sesshomaru watched their girlfriends walk around the corner.

As they were beginning to get up themselves they heard yelling and screaming. The brothers knowing exactly who it belonged to, they scrambled to get up and ran to the sidewalk as fast as they could. In the distance they could hear the yelling of Nazuna as she sounded to be fighting off someone. As they continued to get closer to the corner, the screams of their girlfriends seemed to be getting farther in sound. When they were able to reach the corner, nobody was there except for the light jacket that Nazuna was wearing. "DAMMIT!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru beside him ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

* * *

"Yame, isn't that Naruto and Sasuke" Rin said as she pointed to the guys who were walking past the basketball court.

"Yeah it is" Ayame said as she stood up "hey Naruto Sasuke" she yelled over to them as they began to walk over

"Hey" Sasuke said

"What's up" Naruto said

"Sit down" Rin as the guys obeyed their wishes. All of them soon began having a conversation.

* * *

Koga and Kohaku were walking to the basketball court since they were really bored at home. As they continued to walk down the park's path to the basketball court, they could see in the distance a red head and a vibrant brunette talking to some guys. As they continued to get closer they noticed that the guys were from KF9z. As they quickened their pace, they could hear their girlfriends calling for them. "Koga, Kohaku!" Rin screamed as they walked onto the court.

"Well we gotta" Sasuke said as him and Naruto got up

"Aww we were having so much fun though" Ayame whined

"Don't worry we'll see you soon" Naruto said as he winked at her and the two left walking pass Koga and Kohaku.

"What was that about" Koga asked as Kohaku and him sat in front of the girls

"What do you mean" Ayame asked confused

"Why were you talking to them" Kohaku said

"Cause we saw them and we wanted to say hi" Rin said "look let's change subject cause this is boring me" she said poking her cheek

"Uhm ok, well what do you wanna talk about" Kohaku asked

"I don't know, hey who can lick their elbow" Rin said as her and Ayame tried to do the near impossible. They continued to talk and joke around until Ayame and Rin had to go. "Kohaku can I have your jacket, I'm too lazy to take it off" Rin asked as she hugged the jacket he let her wear earlier

"Sure" he said as she thanked him with a kiss

"Well we really gotta go, See ya" Ayame said before kissing Koga and the two girls got up and began to leave. As the guys watch the girls walk closer to the park gates, Koga realized that Ayame left her phone. He got up and ran to them as they began to get out of sight. When he reached the park gates he looked in the direction of where they went only to see no one. It confused him since only a couple of seconds ago he saw them walk this way. He called over Kohaku and they both stood there bewildered until Kohaku's phone rang.

* * *

He answered it without looking at the caller I.D. but knowing who it was. "Kagome, Sango, Midoriko, and Nazuna are gone and we think that Hakudoshi has something to do with it is Ayame and Rin with you" Bankotsu asked

"No, we were just hanging out with them and Ayame had left her phone so when Koga went to give it to her they just up and disappeared." Kohaku said

"Dammit, you and Koga get your asses over to the Takahashi's" Bankotsu said as he hung up

"Who was that" Koga asked

"Bank and he said that all the girls are missing, we gotta go to Inuyasha's place" Kohaku said

"Fuck, let's go then" Koga said as he placed Ayame's phone in his pocket and the two began running to the Takahashi's.

* * *

When they finally got there, everyone was in the living room talking. "Ok so we gotta find out how this shit happened" Bankotsu said "Inuyasha you and Sesshomaru tell your story first" he ordered

"Alright we were just hanging out till those shitheads Neji and Naraku walked past us. The girls decided to say hi to them and a few minutes later said they had to go. We heard them screaming so we went to go get them but we found Nazuna's jacket on the ground" Inuyasha finished

"Ok, Koga tell yours" Bankotsu said

"So Haku and I were going to the basketball court and we saw Rin and Ayame talking to Naruto and Sasuke. When we got to them, the idiots were already leaving but I heard Naruto say something like we'll see you soon to Ayame as they left. We hung out and stuff till the girls had to leave but Ayame left her phone" Koga said

"Koga went to give it to her but by the time he got to the park gates they were nowhere in sight even though they were only a few steps ahead of Koga." Kohaku finished

"Alright well Miroku tell ours" Bankotsu said as he began to put the pieces together

"So all of us were at the mall and Bank and I decided to go into some store while the girls sat on the benches in front of the store. We saw Hakudoshi and Itachi leaving the store so Bankotsu decided to go and check on the girls. He walked out and saw the drink Kagome had on the floor and the girls gone along with Hakudoshi." Miroku said

"Ok, well this makes sense" Bankotsu said "all of us saw someone from the KF9z before the girls disappeared right" he said as everyone agreed

"Well if we know that they were kidnapped by the KF9z then the question that still stands is-"

"Where are they" Kohaku said finishing Bankotsu

Haha I made u run off a cliff & now u're hanging there waiting for my alter ego who cant see ppl get hurt come & save u! NOT but it took sometime to think of this chappie so if u can understand it then YAY but if you cant please dont hurt me (also tell me if this is a boring story cause by the amount of reviews I get I feel it is) BUT R&R !

~IceRockets~


	8. Prince Charming Comes to Our Rescue

Disclaimer: Don't own the great and (not so) powerful Inuyasha *Hehe but really I don't own*

AN: I feel that the last chapter should have been a lot longer but my alter ALTER ego didn't think it should OH and to clear up things I put in Naruto, Neji, and the Uchihas because I couldn't think of other Inuyasha people for the KF9z so that's why they're there ,soo without further ado *clears throat (chokes in process)* I present Chapter 8!

Chapter 8:Prince Charmings Come to Our Rescue 

Sango slowing began to gain consciousness as she sat up from the cold ground. She held her head in pain as she began to regain the faint memories of what happened. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the same place she pasted out in. The room she was residing in was dimly lit as she looked at all the walls finding a wall mirror inhabited one of them. She saw that she wasn't alone in the cold dank room. Looking on the floor beside her, she saw that all of her friends were with her. She looked for Kagome and began to shake her to try and wake her.

After minutes of shaking she was beginning to lose hope as she thought that her friend was dead, until she felt her stirring from under. Kagome began to groan as she felt the back of her head and began to get into a sitting position. When she finally was sitting, Sango lunged herself onto her as Kagome felt hot tears penetrate through her shirt. "Sango, ugh, what's wrong, why are you crying" Kagome asked as she pulled her from her. Sango wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Kagome

"I thought I lost you" Sango said as she again hugged her friend

'Lost me' Kagome thought as her and Sango began to hear other sounds. They broke free of each other and watched as everyone else began to get up. "What the hell happened" Nazuna thought as she rubbed her sore neck

"We have no idea Zuna, but I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be hell" Kagome said as the heard footsteps in the distance.

Seconds later they heard a door being opened and 6 figures come inside. The girls had no clue who they were considering they were standing in a part of the room that had a flashing light bulb hanging above them giving off their dangerous silhouettes. "Who are you" Ayame said as all of them jumped in fear when they heard sadistic laughter. "Did we scare you" one of the shadows asked in a deep voice that Sango and Kagome seemed to know

"Don't scare them Itachi, we have to make sure our "prizes" are able to feel welcomed" another one of the shadows said with his own kind of deep voice.

"Welcome my fucking ass, where they fuck are we!" Ayame screamed to the now laughing shadows

"Who the hell are you!" Sango screamed as she began getting aggravated.

"Tsk, tsk it looks like we'll have to teach them who the owners are" the shadow with the somewhat deep voice said as they looked to be moving until their faces were visible. 'What the fuck" all the girls thought as they began to huddle with each other.

Hakudoshi and the rest of his gang crept up to the huddling group until they were a mere 2 feet apart. Everyone in the KF9z watched as the group of girls began to shake and tear up in fear. It brought pure amusement to the merciless group as they watched their prey. "So which one should we break away from this group first" Hakudoshi said as he snapped his finger and Itachi and Naraku lunged forward grabbing Kagome by the arms. She screamed and began thrashing around as she demanded to be let go. The rest of the girls began to cry for their friend as they huddled tightly together, fearing that another one of them were going to be taken also. "We'll be back for the rest of you soon, so don't try anything funny cause I'm sure none of us have a problem killing any of you" Hakudoshi said as they began to leave, dragging Kagome with them. The group walked out the door, leaving the terrified group of girls huddling together on the floor, praying for their long time friend as they heard her screaming become fainter and fainter.

* * *

The guys were at Bankotsu's house in the living room, thinking of all the possible places the girls could be. "We thought of every single fucking place those bastards could be and we still don't have a single clue" Bankotsu said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Look Bank, we've been thinking all day, maybe we just need a break or something" Inuyasha suggested as everyone else agreed with him

"Fine I guess" Bankotsu said as everyone began to head out the door and he headed for his room to take a shower. "*sigh* Kagome please be alright" Bankotsu said to himself before he walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

Kohaku walked down the street, heading no where in particular. Out of no where he felt a presence coming near him. He turned around and saw one of his friends from school, Kanna running towards him. Her black and sliver dyed hair flying behind her as she ran up to him. "Ko-haku" she said as she tried catching her breath "I've got to tell you something" she said.

"What is it" Kohaku said in a calm tone

"I over heard my sisters, Yura and Kagura talking with Kikyo and I know where Rin and everyone else is" she said as she watched Kohaku's face expression change

"What wait how did you know that they were missing" he exclaimed

"That doesn't matter now do you want to know where they are or not" she said putting her hands on her hips

"Yeah where are they" he said

"Ok well Kikyo said something about Hakudoshi holding them at some abandoned warehouse" Kanna said as she saw Kohaku beginning to walk in the opposite direction before he began running. "Thanks Kanna" he yelled as she waved back her 'welcome' before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kagome screamed and thrashed as much as she could as they dragged her away from her friends. Profanity spewed from her mouth but the threats she made only seemed to receive laughs. Her screaming lasted for what felt like centuries but only a few minutes before she was thrown into a room and Hakudoshi was the only one to walk in. "So Kagome, how are you feeling" Hakudoshi asked as she sat on the ground glaring at him

"Go to hell" she spat as he laughed

"Wow, who knew you were beautiful and funny" Hakudoshi said "get up" he ordered.

"No" Kagome hissed

"I said get up" he spat as he slapped her. Kagome slowly moved her hand to her mouth and pulled it away seeing blood. She felt her left cheek, regretting however, as she felt a sharp pain go through. She turned to look at Hakudoshi and saw him smiling at her.

"Now are you gonna get up, or am I gonna have to ruin that pretty face of yours" he said as he watched her get up "that's a good girl" he said as she stood a couple of feet away from him. Kagome felt as he got closer and closer to her until her back hit against the wall. "Now Kagome, what punishment should I give you for making me ruin your face with that horrible bruise" he smiling at the last part. He had backed her against the wall and was just a little bit hovering over her since Kagome was 5'6 and he was 5'11.

She watched as one of his hands that trapped her, had slid down the frame of her body to the bottom hem of her black Polo and he slipped his hand inside her shirt. Kagome was gonna slap him for even daring to touch her, but he seemed to have caught her wrists in his other hand and holding them above her head, stabling every move she wanted to make. She glared daggers at him as his eyes danced with amusement as she was unable to defend herself. She tried yanking her wrists from his grip but it was to no avail, as he gripped her harder causing her to hiss in pain. "Kagome, why are trying to resist me, I don't want to put anymore imperfections on your soft skin" Hakudoshi said as the hand that resting on her side squeezed her waist earning another hiss from her mouth. "Now I suggest you behave" he said as his hand began to travel upwards "or Akutarou won't be able to see his girlfriend alive" he said as his fingers went over the silk of her bra.

He was able to touch only a bit of the skin that was underneath the material before a knock on the door kept him from going further. "What" he seethed

"The trap is almost complete" someone in a deep voice said from beyond the door

"Fine, I'm coming" he said as he removed both of his hands from the angered being in front of him and looked at her with a sadistic smile. "You're gonna love this show" he said as Kagome saw the mischief he hide in his voice as he forcefully grabbed her arm and opened the door throwing her to some random guy. "Tie her up in the room so she can see everything" Hakudoshi said as he left and Kagome was again dragged to another room screaming for her release.

* * *

Kohaku ran all the way back to Bankotsu's house and banged on his front door. He waited impatiently as one of the family's workers answered the door. "May I help you Master Kohaku" a maid asked opening the door wide for him to enter. He walked inside and asked out of breath where Bankotsu was. "He's up in his room" she said as she closed the door and watched him ran upstairs before going about her previous work.

Kohaku ran as fast as he could, without tripping up the stairs and to Bankotsu's room. When he reached his bedroom door, he found that it was open somewhat so he calmed himself before knocking on the door. "What" he heard from the other side and decided to go inside. Bankotsu was playing Halo 3 on his Xbox 360 when Kohaku came in. "Bankotsu pause the game cause I just found out where the girls are" Kohaku said as Bankotsu literally dropped the controller and looked at him

"Where are they" he asked

"They're at the warehouse" Kohaku said

"How do you know that" Bankotsu asked as he stood up

"Kanna told me that her sisters and Kikyo were talking about how they heard that Hakudoshi was holding them there" Kohaku said

"Damn how could we have forgot bout there" Bankotsu said more to himself "tell everyone to get their weapons and were gonna meet at Miroku's house got it" he said as he began looking for his own weapons.

"Got it" Kohaku said as he ran out of the house calling everyone.

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this" Koga asked

"Look, there's no doubt that they got the place locked on security so we gotta find someplace with the least security" Bankotsu said

"Why not that door that leads to the old jail cell rooms that's there" Inuyasha suggested

"Hmm that sounds like a place to start" Bankotsu said as he pondered on the idea "alright we're gonna start there but we have to wait till it gets darker otherwise it'll be harder to get the girls" Bankotsu said as he remembered that it was 5:30pm and the sun wasn't gonna set till about 7:45pm.

"So what are we gonna do till then" Sesshomaru asked

"We'll have to come up with a plan to get the girls out the safest way possible" Bankotsu said as they began to create a plan

* * *

"Sango, where do you think they took her" Rin asked as she remembered that a couple of minutes ago they heard Kagome screaming in the distance from the room that they resided in.

"I don't know I just hope that she isn't hurt" Sango said as her and everyone else worried for their friend and themselves.

"Hey do any of you know what time it is" Midoriko asked as everyone began to search for their phones. No one seemed have their phones except for Nazuna who always hid her phone in her bra.

"It's 7:15" Nazuna said as she was about to put her phone away when Ayame stopped her

"Hey do you get signal" she asked as Nazuna nodded her head and asked why

"Cause you ding-dong you can call the guys so we can get the hell outta here" Ayame said

"Fine mean ass fire ball" Nazuna mumbled to herself as she searched her contacts for Inuyasha's number

"I heard that" Ayame said as they sat in silence waiting for Inuyasha to pick up

"*Ring* *Ring* *Rin-* Hello" Nazuna heard

"INUYASHA!" she exclaimed in the phone

"Nazuna? Where are you, are you alright?" he asked

"Inuyasha we're all fine but they took Kagome and we have no idea where she is or where we are except that I think we're in a cell or something" Nazuna said

"Look we're coming to get you guys just make sure they don't take anyone else" he said "I have to go but I promise we won't let them hurt you" he said truthfully

"Ok bye" Nazuna said as she hung up

"What did he say" Rin asked

"He said to make sure that they don't take any of us and that they're coming to get us" Nazuna told them as part of their anxiety of being saved faded.

* * *

"Who was that" Kohaku asked

"That was Nazuna" Inuyasha said

"What, did they say where they were" Koga asked

"She said that they're in one of the cell rooms and that everyone except Kagome is with her" Inuyasha said glancing at Bankotsu

"WHAT!" Bankotsu blared "did they say where they took her" he asked

"No" Inuyasha said

"We're going" Bankotsu said as he grabbed his knives and hand gun

"Wait but isn't it still light out there" Sesshomaru asked

"It doesn't matter, by the time we get there then it'll already be 7:50" Bankotsu said as he headed for them door. Everyone just looked at him for a moment before they grabbed their weapons and headed for the door.

* * *

6 pairs of eyes hid in the shadows as they watched the 3 guards blocking their entrance. The leader gave one of them the signal and three knifes, silently, went flying through the air penetrating each guard's chest as they doubled over dying. The 6 figures made their way, discreetly, toward the door. Each had on a black hoodie that hid their figures and a black bandana that hid their faces except their eyes. They made their way to the door and silently opened it flowing in like gas as the door slid back closed. "Alright, did they say what room they were in" one asked in a hushed tone

"Have no idea" one answered

"Alright ya'll go look for them, I'm gonna go look for Kagome" Bankotsu said as all of them began to go their separate ways.

* * *

The five shadows crept up to every door listening to each of them hoping that it could potentially hold their girlfriends inside. Door after door they were becoming hopeless. Inuyasha walked over to a door and leaned carefully on it to listen inside. He heard talking and called over the other four telling them that he had found them. He opened the door and was greeted with screams.

* * *

The girls were talking about positive things so the fears of not being saved were out of mind. Right now they were talking about their favorite K-Pop songs. "Well I'm in love with 'Heartbreaker' by G-Dragon *gasp* he is uber sexy" Ayame said as Nazuna agreed with her

"What, yeah right if anyone is hot outta Big Bang then it's T.O.P. I mean there's no competition" Midoriko said

"Whatever, the hottest in the group is definitely TaeYang" Sango said as Rin agreed with her.

As the girls continued to argue over who was hotter in Big Bang, Ayame heard something from outside the door. "Hey shhh" she said as all of them hushed so that they all could hear the noise.

"Oh my god they're back" Sango said as she huddle next to Rin

"Well they ain't gonna take us that easy" Ayame said as she quietly but swiftly walked over to the side of the door. Her plan was to scare the living daylights out of the person who opened the door before she would close the door on them. As she stood their waiting for the intruder to enter, she swore that she heard someone talking. She wanted to say that she knew the voice and her plan was completely stupid but then again Ayame was also sure that just because she _thought _she knew the voice doesn't mean it was actually who she thought it was. As she heard the talking stop and the door began to open she ready herself to scream her head off.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the door slowly and popped out Ayame screaming. Quickly he covered her mouth but she kept going. "Ayame stop" said Koga as he stepped from behind Inuyasha and pulled down his hood and bandana. She stopped and looked dumfounded at Koga before running towards him embracing him as if he wasn't real. The group of girls that were on the floor huddling with each other had the exact same look on their faces as Ayame before each one of them jumped up from the ground hugging their boyfriends. Sango pulled away from Miroku and titled her head in confusion. "Why the hoodie and bandana" she asked

"Well we can't save you in neon green and yellow now can we" he said smirking as he kissed her.

* * *

Bankotsu crept down hallways and listen to every door that came in sight but all of them didn't have what he was looking for. Right now he was in a semi-pitch black hallway and the only thing that kept him from running into a wall was the light that seeped through the bottom of the doors. He continued listening to another 6 doors but it was to no avail as he couldn't hear Kagome in any of them. "*sigh* This is becoming useless" he told himself as he walked up to another door. He lightly put his ear against it and was happy yet angry to hear the sounds of muffled screaming. He saw that there was a window right above his head and he slowly lifted his head and saw that Kagome was indeed inside. He looked around the room to see if it was just her inside and sighed in relief when it was.

He lowered his head and moved his hand to the door knob. He turned it and was happier to know that it wasn't locked. He opened to the door and swiftly but quietly moved inside and closed the door making sure to not make a sound. He turned around and ran towards Kagome untying her. He untied the rope around her hands and legs then untied the cloth that was around her mouth. She lunged forward and attached her lips to his in an instant. He was surprised about her moves but he quickly recovered and kissed her back. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest as tears began to seep from her eyes wetting his hoddie. "Oh my god, Bankotsu I'm so happy you came" she said as she held him tighter. He kissed the top of his head and then pulled her back some. He put his hand on her cheek and felt her tense at the sudden touch.

He moved his hand and saw a bruise. The anger in Bankotsu's eyes was evident as he looked at Kagome. "Who did this" he hissed

"H-Hakudoshi" Kagome stuttered fear in her voice

"I'm gonna to kill him" Bankotsu said as he began to move but Kagome stopped him

"Bankotsu he has people every where, what if he kills you" Kagome asked as tears of fear came out of her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her

"Kagome he hurt you, I can't live with that" he said as he hugged her "the gang is here with me, I'll be alright ok so don't worry"

"Alright" she said as she hugged him tighter

"Ok now let's get you outta here" Bankotsu said as they walked to the door, he opened it and both of them walked out. Bankotsu picked Kagome up bridal style before he began to quietly run down the hallways in search of the room that everyone else was in.

* * *

"Where could they be at" Rin asked

"You don't think that Hakudoshi got to him do you" Ayame asked

"Look, Bankotsu is quick and quiet about everything, so him and Kagome are gonna be ok" Koga reassured them

"*sigh* You better be right" Ayame said as she moved closer to Koga. A few minutes later they heard footsteps outside of the door. The guys stood up guarding the girls as the heard something approach the door. They saw the door knob turned and readied themselves for whatever was beyond the door.

* * *

Bankotsu and Kagome had finally found the right door that held everyone else inside. He slowed his pace to a walking as he placed Kagome on her feet. They both approached the door and turned the knob coming face to face with guns. Sesshomaru's gun was directly in front of Bankotsu's nose, so he put his hands up and began laughing. "Sesshomaru you're gonna scare the living shit outta the girls, especially Kagome considering she's right behind me" Bankotsu said as Kagome timidly peered from behind Bankotsu and waved

"H-hi Sesshomaru" she said

"See what you did" Bankotsu laughed as everyone put their guns down and began laughing themselves. "Sorry Kagome I didn't mean to scare you like that" Sesshomaru said as he gave her a one arm hug

"Yeah I forgive you" she said as she moved away from the laughing freaks and hugged her friends

"Kagome we we'r-" Ayame said as she looked at Kagome's cheek "what the fuck did that short ass prick do to you" she screamed

"Well yea Ayame I missed you too, but he just slapped me" Kagome said

"Slapped, what the fuck did he use, a damn hammer" she said

"Yeah, thanks Yame that makes me feel _soo_ much better that it's there" Kagome said rolling her eyes

"Ok you've had your little meeting, now do you think you could help us with a plan to get you out of here" Inuyasha said breaking them up

Everyone was silent for a second as they tried to think of ways to get out. "I got an idea" Kagome said "why don't all of you stay here while I go find that short ass prick and kick his ass" she said as she balled her fists. Bankotsu walked over to Kagome and tried soothing her.

"Kagome, we're not gonna let you do that considering you'll probably end up hurting yourself in the process" Bankotsu said as she calmed under his words.

"Fine, but I swear to the chocolate kamis, if I see that midget ima kick his ass 6 feet under" Kagome promised as everyone sweatdropped from her threats.

"Ok well while Kagome plans her revenge on the midget, let's think of an actual plan" Bankotsu said as their was another silence. After a couple of minutes, Ayame was able to come up with somewhat of a plan. "Why don't we just sneak out the room and run for a door" she suggested

"Cause I'm pretty sure this place is loaded with guys with guns, so if you wanna run 'round and let them play 'Who can shot the red head first' be my guest, I'd like to live thanks" Sango said

"Fine, it was just and idea, you didn't have to be so mean about it" Ayame said pouting

"Ugh, well never make up a plan" Midoriko said frustrated.

"Alright how bout we do this, we'll go look around the are to see if it's clear then if it is we'll come back and get you guys got it" Inuyasha said

"Alright, but if I see that midget when your gone, no promises he'll be moving when you come back" Kagome said

"Whatever, we'll be back" Bankotsu said as the guys gave their girlfriends a kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Hakudoshi was sure that the feeling he was getting wasn't a good one. "Go check on the bitch" he ordered Naraku who immediately left. 'Hmm maybe this feeling is gonna be pretty fun in the end" Hakudoshi thought as a sadistic smile grazed his face.

* * *

As Naraku walked down the hall, he got a feeling in his head that something was gonna happen. As he walked closer to the door that held the leader of the Ravens girlfriend, he noticed that she wasn't screaming like she was when she arrived in the room. He neared the door and the feeling that he felt was getting somewhat stronger. 'What the hell could b-' he cut off his thoughts as inside of the room were the ropes and bandana used to tie the girl. "Fuck!" Naraku yelled as he rushed down the hall, back towards Hakudoshi.

When he arrived to Hakudoshi, he could tell that by the look on his leaders face that he was hoping for good news. "So what's the rush, did she die" Hakudoshi asked with a slight chuckle

"She's gone" Naraku said and watched as the smile on Hakudoshi's face vanish

"She's what" Hakudoshi said

"Gone, she isn't in there" Naraku regretfully repeated

"Where the hell is she!" Hakudoshi said

"I don't know" Naraku said as Hakudoshi left the spot he was standing in and walked in the direction of the empty room.

* * *

The closer he got to the empty room, the angrier he got. As he approached the room and saw exactly what Naraku had told him, he went wild and punched the wall, creating a dent. "That bitch is gonna die" he said as he walked back to the place where he was before.

* * *

After the whole ordeal with figuring out the way out to some extent, the group of 12 was able to come to a decision. The plan was the guys would split into 2 groups and each would have to protect 3 of the girls as they escaped the cell they were in. One group would go in the direction that they came inside by and the other would have to go another direction to find the entrance so it wouldn't be obvious that all of them are gone. Their plan was pretty much fool proof considering the fact that the guys are always in the warehouse so they kind of know the place like the back of their hand. After deciding who was in what group, which wasn't hard (AN: I hope by now you know who stays with who lol , back to story) they decided who was gonna go in what direction.

"Alright, well we know what gonna happen we just have to make sure that Hakudoshi's security aren't around the entrance when we get to it, so be careful" Bankotsu said before Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga left with their girlfriends. Bankotsu and everyone else that were in the 2nd group waited awhile before they left, leaving yet another cell empty for Hakudoshi to find.

* * *

Hakudoshi couldn't let his prize and her guests leave before his "show". He made sure that there were 3 guards everywhere there was an entrance/exit. 'Stupid bitch, I was gonna play nice but I guess those ideas are burned' he thought with a smirk. 'I wonder what the reaction on her face will look like when she sees her boyfriend bleeding on the floor dying' he thought as he chuckled

* * *

Sesshomaru and everyone else behind him crept silently and swiftly to their destination. They were pretty sure that they were at least half way there but who knew. As they were walking they heard sounds of faded whispering but weren't for sure if it was the wind or if it was people. "Miroku, are you sure we aren't gonna get caught" Sango whispered to him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her.

"Were not gonna let them hurt you" he said as they continued walking.

* * *

Bankotsu had no idea where they were but he knew that they were gonna come to the door sooner or later. They walked further and could hear whispers. "Bankotsu, what was that" Kagome asked as she gripped the back of his shirt.

"I don't know" he said moving her behind him more as the whispering got louder. Slowly the group approached a very dimly lit area where 2 guys were talking. "What's gotten into Hakudoshi" the very buff one who was holding a large gun asked.

"I heard something about some bitch who escaped and now he wants to kill her and her punk ass boyfriend" the other slightly tanned muscular person said. The inferno aura that surrounded Bankotsu and Kagome was burning. Inuyasha, Kohaku, Nazuna, and Rin backed up just a little from the enraged couple. "That fucker is gonna die" Bankotsu said as he took out 2 knives from his and slickly threw them in the direction of the guards, striking them in the chest. The 6 watched as they collapsed on the ground dead before the group moved towards them and Bankotsu took back his knives. They continued to walk on to their desired destination with Bankotsu and Kagome in deep thought of ways to kill the midget.

Soo , how was that ? It was pretty hard 2 think of this chapter since my other (in-progress) story is taking up most of my alter ALTER egos thoughts , soooo R&R and be gentle ~(^.^)~ DOMO ARIGATO !

~IceRockets~


	9. I save your life, Now I hate you

Disclaimer: Don't own, stuff yea and yadda don't own

AN: I apologize ahead because since the last chapter seemed so weirdly worded and everything , if this chapter is like that PLEASE tell me cause I have a tendency to do tht sometimes ,… so yea On To The Story

Chapter 9: I save your life, Now I hate you

After the whole killing the two guards and everything earlier, Bankotsu felt as if they were lost. "Hey babe, I think we're lost" Kagome said from behind

"No we're not lost, we're just not in the right place" he said as he heard snickers coming from behind him.

"Shutup Inuyasha and Kohaku" Bankotsu hissed as they did their best to hide their silent laughter

"Sorry Bank, its funny how you're telling us we're not lost when clearly we are" Inuyasha said as him and Kohaku again began to snicker

"You know what… Shutup" Bankotsu said as he pulled out his phone and texted Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru's pocket began to vibrate. He looked at the text he got and rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, we're lost 2" he replied back to Bankotsu. He put his phone away and looked at his group. "Alright, we'll apparently we're not getting any closer to our destination" Sesshomaru calmly stated

"Well that's evident Sherlock" Koga said crossing his arms. Sesshomaru just looked at him before rolling his eyes and pinching his nose. It was silent for awhile before everyone heard footsteps. The girls began to terrify as the guys thought quickly and pushed them back into a space in between the walls. They put on their hoods and bandanas and hid any clothing that was bright on the girl's attire.

The footsteps and voices got louder as someone or somebody neared them. Everybody held their breath as they knew the unknown bodies were mere feet away from them. Step, step, step, step, they heard as the fear rose within them. The guys backed in closer to the girls making sure that they were unable to move or be seen. The footsteps were now only inches in front of them. 'Please let us live' the girls prayed silently as they shut their eyes tightly. "What do you think Hakudoshi wants us for" one of them said

"I don't know, he just said come to the main room" another said

"Hey what door did he say the main room was" the first one asked. Both bodies stopped and there was complete silence. The heart beat of the girls were against their chest as they knew that whoever it was, was standing not far from them. "Hmm maybe" the second one said reaching forward. His fingertips were mere centimeters away from Miroku's nose when the first person stopped him.

"That's right Hakudoshi said it was upstairs not down here" and both bodies began moving away from the 6. Voices and footsteps faded and everyone began to breathe again. "Oh my god" Ayame sighed in relief as it became silent again. After adjusting themselves, Sesshomaru decided to head in the same direction they were already in and hoping for the best.

* * *

After finding out that Sesshomaru's group was also lost, Bankotsu didn't know what to do. Everyone had stopped and were sitting amongst each other trying to find a way to get where they wanted to be. "So, were not the only ones lost are we?" Nazuna asked

"No" Bankotsu said pinching his nose

"Ok well, why don't we meet with Sesshomaru and we can decide a new direction" Rin suggested

"Hmm" Bankotsu thought on this ", I guess that could work" he said feeling stupid for not thinking of that 1st.

"Alright well, let's go" Kagome said as all of them stood up and Bankotsu texted Sesshomaru once again.

* * *

After finding out that Kagome was gone, Hakudoshi got over his anger and thought of a new plan for her. He called his gang and the extra men that he had to the main room so they could hear of this "genius plan" he had in mind. "Alright so the girl is gone, what does have to do with us?" a guard said

"Good question" Hakudoshi said "since there is no possible way she could have gotten out by herself and I'm missing at least 5 of my guards, I've concluded that her punk ass boyfriend and his gang are here to play "Hero" " Hakudoshi said

"So what's the plan" Naruto asked

"They probably have the rest of the girls with them and they probably are already trying to figure out an exit, so what we do is figure out a way to get the guys to leave the girls for only a few seconds"

"Well how are we gonna do that" Neji asked

"I'm glad you asked that question" Hakudoshi smirked as he told everyone about his plan.

* * *

After having a discussion with Sesshomaru, over text, where to meet at Bankotsu and him came to a decision to meet at the room the girls were found in first. Bankotsu had a good idea of how to get back, considering they had only been walking in one direction.

As they continued to walk back to the room, Bankotsu and everyone kept hearing voices but couldn't pinpoint to where they were coming from. Despite the voices, the gang continued to walk as if they hadn't heard anything. Well the guys were like that; the girls kept tripping on their feet or bumping into the person in front of them. The girls, who were in the back, stopped abruptly. The guys felt that something wasn't right so they turned around and saw the fear in the girls' eyes. "What's wrong" Kohaku asked

"Did you h-hear that" Rin said

"No" Inuyasha said

"We heard someone laughing" Kagome said

"You were just imagining things" Bankotsu said as everyone heard a low laughing

"See we told you" Nazuna said as the girls went running to their boyfriends. The guys looked at the girls then to each other.

"Ok were gonna go see what it is" Inuyasha said as he pried Nazuna off of him

"No don't leave us" Rin said

"Were just gonna see where it's coming from, we promise we won't leave you" Kohaku said as he kissed Rin's forehead and walked with the other guys.

* * *

The guys looked and looked for a couple of seconds of where the noises could be but they came up with no conclusions. "Maybe we should go back to them" Inuyasha said as they walked back to the girls. As they got closer to where the girls were, Inuyasha got a bad feeling.

"Something isn't right" he said as they continued to walk. As they walked to a point where the girls could be seen, Inuyasha's bad feeling was confirmed when the girls were gone.

"What the fuck, not again" Bankotsu exclaimed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Ugh, were could have gone this fucking time!" he said more than asked as his cell rang. "What" he said

"They're gone"

"Who the hell is gone"

"The girls; they're gone". Bankotsu was about to ask who it was but since the person on the other end was talking about the girls, he concluded that the person was Sesshomaru.

"How did this happen"

"Miroku, Koga and I went searching for this weird noise that was freaking them out and when we came back-"

"They were gone" Bankotsu said finishing Sesshomaru

"Well if all of them were gone then Hakudoshi knows that we're here"

"Damn, I knew we should have hidden those dead bodies instead of keeping them there" Bankotsu said as he rolled his eyes in his own stupidity. "Alright look, uhm I guess we'll have to meet someplace and think of some places where that midget could have taken them" Bankotsu said

"Fine" Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

* * *

After the guys left to figure out what the noise was, the girls began to hear what sounded to be footsteps. Multiple footsteps. The fear inside of them that was already there had raised a large amount to the point that tears formed in their eyes. "Kagome, what is that" Nazuna quivered as the footsteps got louder

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Kagome said as her, Nazuna, and Rin huddled closer together. Another reason as to why the girls were crying in fear was because of how dim the hallways were and the fact that it was just them seemed to freak them out more. The girls crouched down onto the floor and moved somewhat closer to a wall, thinking that whoever it was would kindly, spare their lives and be on their way. However it didn't turn out quite like that when the girls were yanked off the floor by their hair and a hand covered their mouths to muffle the screams. The girls screamed and screamed as loud as they could hoping that the guys would hear somewhat of their distress, but it was to no avail when they were dragged away from their boyfriends yet again.

* * *

The pain coming from their heads was excruciating. After what felt to be forever, Nazuna and Rin were released into a room where Sango, Midoriko, and Ayame were tied up. The guys that kidnapped Nazuna and Rin left with Kagome still with them. The girls sat in the lit room screaming and crying for helping as once again their friend was dragged to an unknown location.

* * *

Kagome was tired of being dragged around and screaming for her life. 'No doubt, I'm gonna be the one to shot the bastard dead when I get outta here' Kagome seethed as she was thrown into a big room with a huge window on one wall. The window was a two-way mirror, so she could see out of it but no one could see her. "The boss wants you to watch as her punk ass boyfriend gets killed" one of the large guys that took her said before walking out the room laughing. Kagome began screaming and crying as she cursed every word known to man.

* * *

Sesshomaru's group was finally able to find Bankotsu and they were talking of a plan to get the girls back, again. "Alright look, my best guess is the girls are closer to the Main Room where Hakudoshi is" Bankotsu said

"So that means that were more likely to get killed if we screw something up then" Inuyasha said

"Well yea if you wanna think like that but look we need to get to Hakudoshi before we can rescue the girls" Bankotsu said

"So how bout 2 of us go for the girls and the rest go for Hakudoshi" Kohaku suggested

"Hmm, I guess that's something that we could do" Bankotsu said

"Ok, so who wants to get the girls" Sesshomaru said

"I'll do it" Miroku said

"I'll help" Inuyasha said

"Alright, well the rest of us can go for Hakudoshi" Bankotsu said "Now there's doubt not that they're far away from where we are now so I'll give a signal to Roku and Inu of when we need to split" Bankotsu said as they began their journey to rescue the girls…again.

* * *

"Again. I'm stuck her again. Stuck in a stupid ass room tied up with fucking rope to be saved yet again by my goddamn boyfriend" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. She guessed that she's been in the room for at least, if not, 20 minutes looking at the huge ass two-way mirror in front of her. " I know that dumb ass midget is beyond that fucking mirror and if I was able to untie myself, break the fucking mirror, and kill him like hell I would" Kagome said before laughing. "Wow I can't believe I'm talking to myself, yea Kags you're definitely not losing it" she laughed at herself before she heard noises, specifically voices, coming from near the door. "So after we finish this, do you think it'll be weird to take the girls to go eat or to the club or something" Kagome heard one of them ask

"Yes you dumbass it would be weird, but I wonder if they would dance better after being kidnapped like 3 times" the other said. Kagome just rolled her eyes at the idiots.

"Hey did you check those doors over there" she heard the first one ask

"Yep" said the second

"Well that means that you didn't check this one" the first said

"Dammit, she better be in here cus we've been doing this for like fucking ever" the second said. Kagome rolled her eyes again. 'If that's those idiots that put me in here, im definitely gonna kick their asses' Kagome thought as she heard the door being opened.

When the door finally opened, she was wrong about seeing two guards and instead Miroku and Inuyasha. She smiled at them before looking at them like they were stupid. "What" Inuyasha asked

"Really, you really think we'd wanna go to the club after being kidnapped so many goddamn times" Kagome said as the guys sweatdropped and rubbed the back of their necks laughing nervously.

"So I'm guessing you heard that conversation" Miroku said

"You were right in front of the door talking really loud, I'm pretty sure people miles away could've heard you" Kagome said "now do you mean on helping me or are we just gonna have this conversation for another minute" she said as they began to help untie her.

Kagome rubbed her wrist from the rope burns. "Ok well now we need to find where the others are" Inuyasha said as they began to head for the door.

"You guys go on" Kagome ran passed Miroku and stole his gun "I'll be handling some business" she said as she loaded the gun and ran out the door. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before running out the door only to find Kagome gone. "Shit, Bankotsu's not gonna like this" Miroku said

"You think" Inuyasha said "I guess we go find the girls then go get her hopefully" Inuyasha said as he sighed and walked down the halls hearing into every door they pass.

* * *

Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kohaku were all standing in the entrance of the Main Room. "Ok you know that the plan is to kill Hakudoshi" Bankotsu said as he loaded his gun

"Right" everyone else said

"Alright, let's go" Bankotsu said 'I'll make sure that I get my revenge on that midget and be the person to shoot him dead' Bankotsu thought as he walked into the room.

"So, Bankotsu I see you were able too make it to the show on time" he heard Hakudoshi say as his back was towards them

"Shut the fuck up bastard" Bankotsu sneered

"Ohhh a little harsh are we" Hakudoshi said turning around "I guess we'll have to fix that won't we" he said as the KF9z came out of the shadows they were in. "Oh no it looks as if you're 2 people less" Hakudoshi smirked "I guess that leaves us less time to kill you all then" he said as he snapped his fingers and his gang came after.

* * *

Kagome was somewhat lost but since she had Miroku's pistol and most of the ammo she was sure that nothing, and absolutely nothing, was gonna stop her from killing Hakudoshi.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha were finally able to find where the rest of the girls were. Inuyasha was currently finishing untying Rin. "So where is Kagome" Sango asked while rubbing her wrist. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other with a worried look and all the girls saw this. "Inuyasha, where is she" Nazuna asked

"Sigh, she took Miroku's gun, said that she had to take care of some business, and ran out the room. Before we were able to stop her she was gone" Inuyasha said looking down as the girls gasped.

"I have a bad feeling that she gonna find and kill Hakudoshi" Sango said as tears came to her eyes. Miroku walked over to her and hugged her.

"Look, in order to potentially stop her in time we have to leave now" Inuyasha said as everyone ran out the room hoping to find Kagome before she found Hakudoshi.

* * *

Bankotsu pulled his knife out of his pocket and was successful in cutting into a huge gash into a guard before stabbing and killing him. He then was attacked from the side and ended up with a long cut in his arm. 'That is definitely gonna scar' he made a mental note as he took a knife and threw it, stabbing his attacker in the back stunning him. He took a quick look to his left and saw Koga and Sesshomaru having each others back as they tagged team in defeating Naraku and Neji. He looked to his right and saw Kohaku having a sparring with Naruto and Sasuke. Bankotsu looked in front of him and was quick enough to dodge as a knife was thrown his way. He looked and saw that Itachi was in front of him. "Move or else" Bankotsu said

"Sorry, can't do that" Itachi said

"Fine" Bankotsu took out a knife from his back pocket "have it your way" and he charged toward Itachi. Itachi dodged his attack but wasn't quick enough to move as Bankotsu struck him in his side. Itachi hissed and cringed but pushed through his pain and ran towards Bankotsu cutting his leg making him stumble. Itachi smirked as he ran towards Bankotsu again but Neji came out of no where and flew into him sending both of them to the ground. Sesshomaru ran passed Bankotsu and over to Itachi and Neji with two guns pointed towards their heads. "Move and you die" he said as they sneered at him.

Bankotsu looked on the other side of the room and noticed that Kohaku had his guns to Naruto's and Naraku's heads and Koga had his gun to Sasuke's head. Bankotsu got up and looked towards Hakudoshi and smirked as he got off the ground and slowly began to stalk towards him.

* * *

Kagome was sure that she was getting closer to the Main Room because everything she heard was a scream, threat, or crash. "I wonder what look he'll have on his face before he dies" Kagome thought as she began to laugh sadistically. Taking only a couple of more steps, Kagome saw a sign that read 'Main Room' and was pointing to the left. She started running to the corner until she heard footsteps and voices. Keeping close to the wall she crept along it and when she got to the corner she swiftly moved so she was in view and whoever was there knew she had a gun. About to shoot she saw the faces and realized that the faces were of people that weren't gonna stop her from killing him.

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha and the others were able to somewhat find their way to the Main Room hoping that Kagome hadn't gotten there yet. They were pretty sure that she hadn't though because they didn't hear anybody screaming or any gun shots yet. As they were about to give up hope, thinking that she had already gone inside and the worst had happened, they heard someone laughing and running. The girls backed against the wall as the guys went to the corner. The running they heard vanished and it was completely quiet. Nobody knew what was gonna happen until out of no where, Miroku's neck was at the end of a gun. Him and Inuyasha rose their arms hoping the person would drop the gun. The gun was lowered and Miroku was punch in the arm. "You idiot, I almost shot you" Kagome said

"Look Kagome you're gonna give me back my gun and you're gonna go over there with the other girls while we handle this" Miroku said

"No" Kagome said holding the gun up again "he tried to rape me and I'm not gonna have someone else kill him dead except me. So I suggest you move away from me and let me do this" Kagome said. Miroku and Inuyasha moved away and let Kagome walk to the Main Room entrance.

* * *

Bankotsu stalked over to Hakudoshi and looked at him. "You're defenseless now prick" Bankotsu said. Hakudoshi was obviously angered and he punched Bankotsu in the jaw. Bankotsu turned his head and spat out the blood that came. He felt his jaw and knew it wasn't broken. He looked at Hakudoshi and instantly they began a brawl. Bankotsu grabbed a knife off the ground and stabbed Hakudoshi in the leg bringing him down. Hakudoshi swiped his leg and Bankotsu lost his balance falling to the ground and was ambushed by punches. Bankotsu, after a few hit to the face, was able to gain control and sent Hakudoshi flying off of him and to the ground. Bankotsu stood up and wiped off the blood that streamed down his chin. He walked over to Hakudoshi and stood over him. Thinking he was dead, Bankotsu turned oh so slightly and was cut badly on the thigh bringing him to the ground temporarily paralyzing him. Hakudoshi got up and walked over to Bankotsu. "So you thought I was dead" Hakudoshi said pulling out a gun. "Bankotsu do you have any last words before I shoot you dead" Hakudoshi said. Silence. "Fine have it your way" Hakudoshi said as he slowly pulled the trigger.

It was silence in the room as a gun was dropped to the floor. He was dead. After everything that happened he was gone. Dead. Hakudoshi had a stunned look on his face as he fell to the ground. Bankotsu was able to get up to look at the person who shot him. Kagome. She was standing for awhile before she collapsed to the ground the gun she used in front of her. Everyone looked at her as she shook on the ground. Inuyasha and the others had entered the room already and saw everything. It was still silent as everyone heard laughter. They looked at Kagome and saw that she had gotten up and was walking towards Hakudoshi's dead body laughing. She kicked his body and spat on him "Maybe next time he'll think before he tries to rape me" Kagome said as she began to leave the room. The rest of the gang of the KF9z were stunned and were able to leave swearing to never enter Tokyo ever again.

* * *

After everything that happened, everybody had exited the building and were standing outside on a gloomy Thursday morning. By the way it was semi-light outside it looked as if it were 7am. The guys were soothing the girls as they held them and talked to them. Kagome was standing talking to Sango until she noticed that Bankotsu wasn't anywhere to be seen. She asked Miroku and Sesshomaru since they helped him somewhat to get outside, but they said they had no idea where he was at. 'Fuck' Kagome said as she disappeared when no one was looking.

* * *

After going to all the places she could think of, Kagome decided to see whether he was at home. She walked up the drive-way of his house and was about to knock on his door when she saw that it was open. She knew walking in uninvited is rude but this was necessary, so she opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind her. It was kind of dark in the house except for the dim light that came from the living room. She walked to the Living Room and saw him sitting on the couch in front of the TV that was on mute. 'What's up with him' she thought to herself as she walked closer to him. "Uhm, Bankotsu" Kagome said. Silence. "Ba-Bankotsu" she said again

"You're an idiot" she heard

"W-what"

"You heard me; I said you're an idiot. Why the fuck would you do that" He said as he got off the couch and walked around it standing in front of her.

"What did I do?" Kagome asked

"Don't act dumb, why'd you kill him, nobody told you to kill him" Bankotsu said raising his voice some.

"What are you talking about, I killed him because he was close to killing you" Kagome said yelling. She couldn't believe he was mad at her for killing Hakudoshi.

"You're such an idiot, if I wanted you to kill him I would've told you to kill him." Bankotsu yelled back at her.

"Would you quit yelling at me dammit!" Kagome said "I'm not you're fucking bitch so I can do whatever the hell I want" she said as tears started brewing in her eyes. Within a second of blinking, Bankotsu slapped her. "Just so were clear you are my bitch therefore you will do whatever I say got it" Bankotsu hissed

Kagome felt her cheek and knew he slapped her exactly in the same place Hakudoshi did. She looked at him with angered tears. She couldn't fathom the fact that he had touched her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, stinging as they went past the bruise. She began to walk out of the living room with her head down. "Where the hell are you going" Bankotsu yelled at her. She didn't say anything all the way to the door.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself Kagome now answer my fucking question" Bankotsu hissed

"I'm going anywhere but here" Kagome said as she looked up but her bangs kept her eyes shielded. Bankotsu was feeling really upset about her not giving him accurate answers so he walked up to her and was about to strike her again but she caught his arm as it flew back. Kagome looked at him and he could have sworn that her usually midnight blue eyes were darker as almost black.

"I told you everything about me at that fucking hotel and you're just gonna do every stupid shit that those little fuckers did to me. Go ahead Bankotsu, hit me. What is that gonna prove, that you're my fucking alpha, huh?" Kagome was yelling at the top of her lungs now "Is that what I am to you. A fucking bitch that has to do everything to your goddamn command or else I get punished? I thought you were gonna be different from the rest… I found out I was wrong" Kagome pushed his arm back and walked over to the door opening it. She was about to step out into the now pouring rain, when she turned back to Bankotsu her bangs covering her eyes again. "Before I leave Bankotsu I just want you to know," thunder boomed in the distance "I hate you" Kagome said as lightning struck and she left the house.

* * *

Bankotsu stood in the darkness with Kagome's words swirling in his head. The three words that he could have lived his whole life without hearing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His heart felt as if it was struck by the lighting that flashed outside. He couldn't understand what the feeling was but knew that it was gonna stay with him for awhile. He decided to go upstairs and take a shower so he could think clearer on what just happened.

After his shower however, Bankotsu seemed to be a wreck. When he came out and got dressed he wasn't in the mood to braid his hair. The words that Kagome said wouldn't leave him and he punched the wall in his room, creating a dent. He heard someone knock on his door and let them come in. It was his mother who he hadn't seen in awhile. "Bankotsu" she said walking over to him. She noticed that his hair wasn't in his braid so she knew he was in a bad mood. His back was turned to her so she turned him around and saw that tears were coming out of his eyes. Actually tears. Bankotsu looked at his mother and hugged her tightly. Bankotsu's mother was only about 4 ½ inches shorter than Bankotsu, but she still allowed him to hug her. "Bankotsu come follow me so we can talk" she said as they exited his room and walked into her room.

Bankotsu and his mother sat on the couch that was in the room. "Now Bankotsu tell me everything that happened" she asked her son. He looked at her before looking away. "I touched her" Bankotsu said and his mother noticed his fist clench and unclench.

"What do you mean" Alicia (bankotsu's mother's name) asked

"I touched her… I slapped her" Bankotsu said through clenched teeth as tears streamed down his face.

"Kagome" Alicia asked. She only got a nod as a response. She pulled his face to look at her's

"Bankotsu, what on Earth made you do this" she asked

"I don't know. I got mad at her and I wasn't thinking and it just happened" he said.

"Well are you gonna tell me what lead you to being mad or do you wanna leave that out" she asked knowing that him being in a gang can lead to stress like this. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I called her an idiot" Bankotsu said half telling the truth. Alicia knew her son was hiding something by the way his voice sounded.

"There's more Ban, I know there is" she said

"Fine, I was upset with her for something I don't wanna speak about. She came looking for me and when she found me I was pissed at her. I called her a bitch… my bitch. I know that she has had problems in her past about being called that but I couldn't shut my mouth and think before those words came out." Bankotsu was choking at this point "Nothing was going through my head until after she… left" he said with an angered face

"Did she say anything before she left"

"I hate you" he said grinding his teeth as he cried. He's mother soothed him, laying his head on her lap and running her fingers through his hair as he cried over his first heartbreak. "Shh everything is gonna be alright. Give her some time, she'll know that her words came out without thought" Alicia said as she felt his breathing calm and knew he was sleeping. Moments later Alicia heard someone coming toward the room and the door opened to reveal her husband, he looked at Bankotsu and eyed his wife. She gave him the 'We'll talk later' look and he went about his business.

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could, despite the hard rain that hit her face and the fact that her legs hurt like hell, she ran. She didn't care where she was going, just as long as it took her away from that bastard. Suddenly she collapsed on grass and began crying. After almost 20 minutes of continuous crying, she looked around her and saw that she was at the park near her house. Luckily she was at the far end of the park where the lake was that lead to the clearing she hung out at. She walked over to the lake and looked into the gray water seeing her horrible complexion. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her face, the eyeliner she wore was running down her cheeks because of her tears and the rain, and she looked a ghastly white. She walked away from the lake and to her house.

Once arriving there, she walked into the front door ignoring the stares she was getting from her brother. She walked upstairs to her room, locked the door, got some clothes, walked into her bathroom and took a hot shower. The whole time she was in there, she couldn't bring herself to stop crying. As she walked out of the bathroom with dripping hair, she walked downstairs and took some medicine knowing that she was gonna be sick for sometime. As she was on her way to walking back up the stairs her brother stopped her. "Kagome I know we don't talk much" he looked her up and down "but it looks as though something is troubling you and I promise to do whatever it takes to make you better" he said smiling. She looked at him for a moment before throwing herself at him, hugging him as though he were to leave her. It was awkward for a moment but eventually, Souta picked his sister up (he's pretty strong for a 14 year old fyi) and took her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and laid down next to her. She cried in his chest and he rubbed her back. 'Kagome I meant what I said, I will do whatever it takes to make you feel better' he thought to himself as he looked at his older sister crumble in his arms.

He hasn't seen Kagome like this since the day their dad beat their mother up badly for getting in his way. He promised to protect his sister since that day no matter the circumstances. He didn't notice till now that she was clutching onto his shirt for dear life as she slept. Thinking he could sneak away, he tried uncurling her fingers but she grabbed harder. She opened her puffy pink eyes and looked at him. "Please So, don't leave me" Kagome begged as she held on tighter.

"Fine" he said as he moved them so they were under the blanket and he rubbed his older sister's back to help her fall back asleep. 'This must be serious since she never calls me by my pet name unless she feels lonely and hurt' he said as he began to fell anger towards whoever would do such a thing to his sister. When he remembered that she was there he calmed down and eventually fell asleep himself.

As the day went on and the rain continued to fall, Bankotsu and Kagome realized but didn't want to admit that they had indeed… fallen in love with each other.

Well, I hope you liked that cause after EVERYTHING THAT"S HAPPENED I was finally able to finish and put up this chapter. Also I'm a little brain dead on the first chap of The Outcast but I promise you wont have to wait to read that one. If I don't get my 10th chap up on this story then I want to say Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) and Happy New Year's !

~Ice Rockets


	10. Back to School Oh Joy

Disclaimer: Again im caught sayin….. I don't own

AN: Well I know how long it took me to put up the 9th chapter so now that that's up and people I hope to kami have been reading I shall now conduct in proceeding with the story…

Chapter 10: Back to School…Oh joy

It has been 3 days since the Hakudoshi incident. It was a bright Sunday morning but to Bankotsu it didn't feel so bright. Actually to be honest, to anyone of the close friends it wasn't so bright. The girls had separated themselves from their guys for awhile thinking they were mad at them for not listening to them about Hakudoshi. The guys however separated themselves from the girls thinking that they were mad at them for not keeping them safe and almost ending their lives. The girls would just talk to each other and vice versa with the guys except Kagome and Bankotsu. Kagome and Bankotsu have completely separated themselves from everyone. Bankotsu only talked to his mother (occasionally his father) and Kagome only talked to Souta. Kagome also has been sick since the day she broke up with Bankotsu.

* * *

Bankotsu sat in his room. Music blasting to songs that related to his pain, curtains closed not letting in a leak of light, door closed and locked so he wasn't disturbed, and the lights were off. He has been like this since Thursday. Everyday he would think of the last words Kagome said to him and everyday he would grow angrier. His mother told him that she would come to her senses and think about what she said that day but Bankotsu was in doubt and knew that Kagome would never come back to him. 'I used it against her. I used her past against her and look what happened. I'm pathetic. I couldn't have let the fact that she saved me go. I couldn't let the fact that she put her life at risk to save mine. To save me.' he thought to himself.

He looked down at the hand that slapped Kagome. 'I touched her. I abused her. My hands destroyed her precious face.' he thought as he clenched his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. If he had nails then he would have dug into the skin of his palm. The fact that he touched a girl, none the least someone he promised he wouldn't dare to, was an unbearable fact.

The day of the…. break up, Bankotsu, his mother Alicia, and his father Lee (AN: if I must ill change his name but for now I shall keep it simple) talked about everything. His father claimed that it was just something that would help them grow a better relationship but Bankotsu didn't believe him. His mother said that she just needs time away to think but Bankotsu believed that her time away was going to be forever. Every since that day he's been getting these weird feelings in his chest. His mother said it was love sickness but he had no idea. Bankotsu wasn't one known for loving anyone except his family so the idea of being "love sick" over a girl made no sense what so ever. All he knew for sure though was that the pain was something that was unbearable. You couldn't see it just feel, and it didn't have a cure. So Bankotsu continued to loom in his room in the darkness hoping that this "sickness" would stay away from him…. unlike the girl he wants to hold till death.

* * *

Kagome was in her room lying on her bed cuddling her favorite monkey as she cried. She has been crying since late last night. She hasn't talked to anyone except Souta. She told him everything, despite the fact that he was 14 and didn't quite understand what was happening. However he put that aside for his sister and would comfort her through her sorrow when she needed it.

Kagome's room, since Thursday night, had this completely different aura from the rest of the house. It had this strong aura that if it could, would burn the skin of anyone that tried to interfere with it. That however was on the outside of her room; the inside was a different story. Entering the room you see the bright green and dark black walls. If you came inside the room any other usual day the green seemed to brighten the black making the room pop with personality but today wasn't a usual day. If you walked into her room you see the same bright green and dark black walls but the green doesn't stand out, the black does. The black makes the room seem as if it has a deadly curse and anything that disturbed that curse will regret it.

Kagome sat up on her bed and wiped away her tears. She looked at her bureau and on the mirror she saw a picture of her and Bankotsu. Kagome remembered that she was laying on Bankotsu and they were just having a conversation. Sango had her camera and took a picture of her and Bankotsu. Kagome got off her bed and walked over to the mirror taking the picture out of the mirror to look closely at it. It brought more tears to her eyes seeing how happy she was with him. She put the picture down and looked in the mirror.

Her hair was a in a messy bun with a bunch of loose strands. Her eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips were a bright pink and adding the fact that she's sick made her skin a ghostly pale. A sad crack of a smile came to her face before she started wailing again. "No Kagome stop crying" she told herself. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled. She opened them and took another deep breath exhaling through her nose.

"Don't cry over him, there's no point. He's just like the other douche bags you've dated." she said to herself as she began to her door. As she exited her room and walked down the stairs she kept saying to herself "keep your cool, you're just gonna get a snack and go back upstairs'.

When she entered the kitchen, Souta was pouring a can of Diet Coke™ (AN: LOVE THAT STUFF) into a cup. He looked up at Kagome with a comforting smile. "Hey Kags, are you alright; do you need me to get you something?" he asked

Kagome shook her head and walked over to the cabinet full of snacks.

Souta looked at her and the mix of anger and sadness filled his eyes. Kagome felt the stare of her brother and looked at him. "So, I promise you I'm fine" she said holding a bag of popcorn to put in the microwave. Souta sighed and continued to pour the soda. He threw the can away, picked up his glass, and began walking to his room. Halfway there he put his cup on the coffee table in the living room and ran back over to Kagome burying his face in her back as he gave her a hug. "Kagome I don't care how many times you say you're ok, I hate seeing you like this" he said as she turned around and looked at him. She saw the tears that dared spilling out of her brother's eyes and it broke her heart seeing that her pain was causing him pain. She hugged him and as she cried her pain out. He pulled back and looked at her. "Kagome if you need someone to talk to remember that I promised to be here for you" he said. She only nodded smiling as she wiped away his tears. He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Souta" she said. He looked back at her

"Tonight, do you think you can hang out for awhile in my room till I fall asleep? I've been feeling worst since Thursday and I can't sleep peacefully" she said. He nodded and continued to walk to his room grabbing his glass in the process. Kagome turned back to the microwave, grabbed her bag of popped popcorn, and headed upstairs smiling. 'Thank you Kami for giving me my brother, I don't know where I'd be without him' Kagome thought as she walked into her room brighten things by just a smudge.

* * *

(AN: I was choking up with tears shielding my eyes as I was typing the Souta/Kagome moment and when she was looking at the picture. Also her room color is the color of MY ROOM ! ^^) )

* * *

That night, Souta was in Kagome's room lying down with her as he rubbed her back trying to get her to sleep. It was true that Kagome was feeling worst since Thursday and he had to give her a damp cool cloth to put on her forehead to cool her sudden fever and so far he had to make 2 pots of hot water for her tea. It wasn't long before Kagome was trying to fight sleep. "So, I'm really glad that you *yawn* came and hung out with me" Kagome said yawning "I'm sorry for making you go through *yawn* all this work so I could fe-*yawn* feel better" she said closing her eyes completely. When Souta knew she was asleep, he slipped off her bed and headed towards her door. As he was about to walked out into the hallway he heard Kagome call his name.

"Hmm" he said peeking his head in

"I love you Souta" Kagome said. He smiled and walked over to her kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Kagome" he said walking out her door smiling. He silently closed her door and walked to the stairs stretching and rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Entering his room, Souta walked over to his window and looked at the stars. "Please Kami, help my sister and Bankotsu's relationship. I hate seeing her this way and I'm sure Bankotsu feels probably the same way that Kagome does. I want them to be back together so she can be happy again. I miss her smiling face and her laugh. I may be wrong but I think that Bankotsu and Kagome love each other. Please help them." he finished with a sad sigh as he climbed into bed and fell asleep hoping that someone, anyone will help his sister smile again.

* * *

Monday morning was a nice day, despite the fact that it was the first day back to school from Break.

You heard people laughing and smiling amongst themselves as they hugged each other and said how much they "missed" each other. Sango, Ayame, and Rin were in Pre Chem. waiting for the teacher to come so class will start. All of them were in the back of the class room as usual. Ayame and Rin were having a conversation about some random shows that they watch while Sango, who was in between them, had her head on the table, blasting music in her ears to drown out Ayame and Rin as she slept.

"I really miss watching Hamtaro, because he was soo cute and I was in love with Bijou" Rin said

"Bijou was nothing compared to Penelope. I just love how she's the cutest and the smallest" Ayame squealed

"Well I guess I can't beat that but I really like Oxnard" Rin said

"I know. Hey, but you can't forget Panda" Ayame said

"*Gasp* how could I forget… wait the reason we forgot is cause nobody likes Panda that much except Kagome" Rin said

"Oh yeah….. wait…. where is Kagome?" Ayame said looking around the class

"Hmm…. I have no clue" Rin said shaking Sango

"Err…. what" Sango said taking an ear bud out her ear

"Have you se-" Rin was interrupted by the teacher. Everyone scrambled to their seats and the lesson began.

As the teacher got into a deep discussion, that only 4 people in the class understood while everyone else did whatever, Rin took the opportunity to pass some notes around. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something on it, before folding it and threw in between Sango and Ayame. They looked at the note, then to Rin who gave them a nod telling them to open it. They did what they were told and read the paper.

(AN: I don't feel like putting who said what after everything so Rin is -, Ayame is ~, and Sango is *… Got it, Back to story mood)

-Do any of you know where Kags at o.o

~Have noooo clue

*Same here… we could call during gym... well health since Coach doesn't care

-I guess but do you think it has to do with… bankotsu

*….. uhm

~Well… im like Sang, I don't know how to answer that

-Dammit -_-

The bell rang, signaling class was over. Rin took the note, balled it up, pack her stuff and ran to the door to catch up with Ayame and Sango. She almost forgot to throw the note away so she quickly went back to the classroom and threw it over to the trash bin. Thinking it went it, she ran down the hall calling after Ayame and Sango to wait.

* * *

[Back in Pre Chem. class]

Everyone walked into class and took their seats, talking to whoever till class started. Bankotsu ran to the door and was lucky enough to get it before being late… again. He began walking to his table in the back. As he was doing so, he kicked something near the trash bin. Picking up them balled piece of paper, he was thinking of throwing it away till he saw what looked to be his name in a girl's handwriting. 'What the hell' he thought as he took his seat next to Miroku and Inuyasha. They looked at him as he looked at the ball of paper. "Bank, why do you have that" Inuyasha asked

"I found it by the trash and-"

"Mister Akutarou and Mister Takahashi would you like inform the class on what you are talking about" the teacher asked

"Hm, might as well spill this information" Inuyasha said smirking as he got up and began walking towards the middle of the class

"Inuyasha sit down, I don't think anyone wants to hear bout how weak you are" Bankotsu shouted

"Good one Bank" Miroku said giving him a high five

"Shutup pricks, I can beat your asses in a fight more than a gay guy wants to at a club" Inuyasha said walking in front of them. They stared each other down before laughing as everyone else in class laughed.

"Akutarou, Takahashi, and Houshi, that kind of language and disturbance in my class is not accepted. Go down to the office immediately" the teacher said pointing to the door.

"Yay, we get to visit our dear friend again" Miroku said as they packed their stuff and left the classroom. Bankotsu made sure to stuff the balled up paper in his bag when no one saw.

* * *

(AN: they carry bags sometimes in school so yeah just needed to say that)

* * *

At home, Kagome was listening to some music as she once again was crying in her room. She didn't go to school since Souta begged her to stay home and rest. She really needed to thank him when she was feeling better. 'Kami how I love my brother sometimes' Kagome thought as she smiled for a mere couple of seconds before a fresh batch of hot tears fled from her already puffy eyes. She hated how she was crying every minute of the day for the same reason.

Him.

She knew that she was right to say those words, since she had said them to all of her other mistake of boyfriends, but when she said them to him, it felt as if she had drove a dagger into her heart. She felt weird that she was crying over what she said. 'I don't know why I feel like I just messed up everything when I wasn't the one who did anything wrong' she thought crying harder.

She heard her phone ring as someone was calling her. She jumped at hearing the noise because she hadn't spoken to anyone besides Souta and from what time it was, there was no way he was calling her. She didn't bother looking at the caller I.D. and just answer her phone.

"Hello" she said sniffling

"Kagome…" she heard someone say but couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. In the background she heard people laughing and talking so she figured it was someone that she knew in school.

"Who is this" she asked clearing her voice a little so it didn't sound as if she had been crying

"Sango"

"…..."

"Kagome… hello" she heard.

'Why was she calling me during school' Kagome thought. "Sango why are you calling me" I asked just a little harshly

"Uhm, Ayame Rin and I just wanted to know why you weren't here today" she asked timid

"I'm sick"

"Oh" Sango said. In the background I could hear Ayame yelling at Sango to give her the phone and Rin telling Ayame to shutup so she could hear. 'Great, they got me on speaker' Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow" Sango asked

"No" Kagome said bluntly

* * *

[With Sango Ayame and Rin]

"Why is she being so mean" Ayame whispered loud enough so everyone could hear except Kagome, well she was hoping Kagome couldn't hear

"I'm not being mean; I'm just annoyed that you would call me for some stupid ass reason. If I'm not at school where the hell did you think I was, over a damn rainbow with my friend Charlie the fucking Unicorn" Kagome yelled into the phone. Sango luckily had everyone in the class behind her talking loudly so nobody noticed the phone call…well Sango, Ayame, and Rin didn't think anyone noticed.

* * *

Bankotsu was sitting with Miroku, Kohaku, and Koga in class listening to music as they had a conversation on what happened last period. Bankotsu was laughing until he heard something that made him tense up.

He heard Kagome's voice.

He looked over at Sango and the other girls to see that they were huddled over Sango's phone.

When he heard Kagome answer, he could hear a sniffle and knew instantly that she was crying. It bothered him that she was crying but what bothered him more was that it could be over him. He balled his fist unknowingly till Miroku got his attention. "Yo Bank, what's up" Miroku asked

"Nothing" he said as Miroku let the subject go and continued talking. Bankotsu however continued to listen to the girls' conversation with Kagome.

What he heard wasn't quite clear, but he clearly heard, despite all the noise, when Kagome started blowing up on her "friends". He smirked mentally loving that she was always short tempered and feisty but that smirk disappeared and he sighed holding his face. Miroku again caught his attention. "Bank, are you sure you're fine. You've been acting weird all period" Miroku said

"Yeah, just need some space" he said calmly as he grabbed his stuff, walked up to the teacher, getting a permission to go to the bathroom, and walked out into the quite hallway not bothering to take out his earphones.

* * *

Bankotsu walked the down the hallway till he came upon what looked to be an abandoned stairwell. He walked up a couple of stairs before sitting down with his back against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'What happened' he asked himself 'what did she do to me. I used to be so…. not this.' he thought as he put his hands in his pocket. He felt his phone and took it out, waking it up to see that his wallpaper was a picture of Kagome smiling. It made him smile just a little on the inside knowing that even if he couldn't get her to smile, or talk or look, at him, that he still had memories of it all. He looked through his phone trying to find the picture in his camera gallery, and when he did find it, he stared at it.

'Call her' he kept saying to himself but was too weak. After about 20 minutes trying to bring himself to a conclusion, he went to his contacts and called her number.

* * *

Kagome was finishing her shower when her phone rang. She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body, and answered her phone, not looking at the caller I.D. since the screen was foggy.

"Hello, if this is Sango again I suggest you hang up before I come to school and beat your-"

"Kagome" she heard a voice that was very familiar. She stared at the phone before putting it back to her ear listening to his breathing.

"…Kagome I-"

"No don't speak, please. I can't believe you called me." Kagome said "Do you know how much fucking pain I'm going through because of your stupid ass. I save your fucking life and you slap me and call me your bitch." Kagome was choking "Do you know what it feels like to be called that over and over again, Bankotsu." tears spilled from her eyes slowly "I meant what is said before I left Bankotsu. I hate you. I can't bring myself to say what I've said to others but know that just like the others, I'm not coming back to you. Do all the things that you "think" will bring me back but know that your wasting your time on a disobedient bitch that doesn't know how to keep her big mouth shut." Kagome sneered as harshly as she could but failed when her tears filled her voice and she dropped to the floor crying. Kagome hung up the phone and cried harder.

* * *

Bankotsu on the other end just listened to her as she yelled at him. Tears brewed in his eyes when she said the three words that wished he wasn't going to hear again. 'She feels this much pain' he said 'all because of a dumb ass like me' he said. When she hung up, he looked at the phone. 'No' he thought as he tried calling her again but nothing. 'No no no no no' he said as he tried calling but everytime he did she never picked up.

He just gave up and put the phone back in his pocket. 'Why Kagome' he thought 'please pick up your phone. I don't care if you don't speak; hearing you breathing is all I need. I don't want to know that I left you crying fiercely like I just did. Please pick up' he pleaded softly until he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked up and saw Sara the music teacher. She walked to him and looked at him.

"Bankotsu is everything alright" she asked. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She sat down with him and looked him.

"Bankotsu, I've never seen you like this. What happened, would you like to talk about it" she asked hoping no to get him annoyed

"Sara, does it really look like I want to talk" he said looking at her. She shook her head and stood up holding her hand out towards him. He looked at her confused but saw in her eyes that she wanted him to take her hand. He took her hand, to help him get up and they began walking down the steps toward the Music Room he presumed.

* * *

Reaching her room he realized that it was the end of the day and he had completely skipped all of his other classes. 'Well isn't that great, I got yelled at and cried for most of the fucking day' he cursed himself for being so weak. He looked at Sara and saw that she was looking for something on her Ipod. She jumped up and down when she found what she was looking for and plugged the music into the speakers. He didn't understand what she was doing but when the music began playing he understood that she wanted him to play drums so help get anger out. He sighed but did what she silently asked hoping that playing to the song that him and Kagome first performed would heal his wide open wounds.

* * *

Kagome was able to get off the floor and get dressed, sobbing here and there. She didn't bother to fix her hair as she crashed on her bed her hair soaking her pillow. She slowly began to drift to sleep from all the crying. The last thing that she remembered was listening "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic[k]" and knew that from then on it was her life theme song.

* * *

A week had gone by and Kagome was able to go back to school. The Monday that she came back though wasn't really welcoming. When she walked into Pre Chem. she decided that she would sit with a girl named Kaguya, the smartest girl in class leaving Sango, Ayame, and Rin confused. They tried confronting her after class but by the time they got to the door, where she was at, the three were dumbfounded when they saw that she had made it down the hall and was walking into class. The girls ran down the hall, knocking some people over, to see that Kagome was sitting in the front next to Hojo and Shippo, the most adorable and most annoying boys in their senior class. The girls looked at each other decided that there's no point in trying to question her if every chance they get she's always disappearing.

* * *

Gym, however for Kagome was really awkward but got better near the end. She had come back the day they were started another fitness period, so she was the first person to be changed and on the soccer field. When everyone slowly started to file onto the soccer field, Kagome caught a glance of Bankotsu walking with Miroku laughing. Apparently he hadn't noticed her, thankfully. As more and more students in her class came, Coach Mark had called everyone to group around. Kagome made sure to stay out of sight from Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Bankotsu. "Alright, this is the game plan. Today is a free day since the coaches and I have to think of what to do since it's spring and this season is known for his bi-polar weather." he said "Do whatever you want just make sure that you keep it at least PG-13 alright" he said as everyone laughed and dispersed. Kagome decided that she was just gonna sit, so she walked to the bleachers and sat looked at the sky.

"Hey freak" she heard and looked at Kikyo

"If you want to keep you whoring body not injured, I suggest you back the fuck away from me bitch" Kagome hissed

"Aww I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you and Bankotsu didn't work. Looks like I can fuck him all I want now" Kikyo said as Kagura and Yura laughed. Something suddenly snapped in Kagome and she pounced on Kikyo sending blows to her face. Kagura and Yura screamed for help as the coaches saw what was happening on the other side of the field and came running.

* * *

Kagome was punching and scratching Kikyo's face hoping to leave her with severe bruises and, hopefully, even some permenent scars. A pair of boys came from behind Kagome and pulled her away from Kikyo. "Get the fuck off me dammit, I'm gonna fuck that damn bitch up for messing with me" Kagome screamed as she thrashed around. The coaches came and one of them helped the guys with Kagome while another one helped Kagura and Yura take Kikyo to the nurse and two others told the other students to go to what they were doing.

* * *

Bankotsu was walking around the field with Koga, Miroku, and Kohaku when he heard someone scream. He looked and saw that Kagura and Yura were screaming for help. He ran with Miroku, Koga, and Kohaku behind him to see that Kagome was beating the crap outta Kikyo. He motioned for Miroku and Kohaku to pull Kagome off her and they ran as fast as they could successfully pulling her away. She screamed and thrashed in their grip to be released. "Wow, I didn't think Kagome was the one to hurt someone" Koga said as him and Bankotsu looked back to see coaches running to the scene. Coach Mark, Miroku, and Kohaku began dragging Kagome inside probably going to the principle. Another coach help with Kikyo and two others told everyone to basically mind their business and go back to whatever.

* * *

Kagome screamed demanding to be let go as she was dragged into the school. "Ahh, let me the fuck go!" she said in the hallways knowing that she was interrupting classes but didn't care. Her intentions were to go find Kikyo and finished what she started. Coach Mark stopped and looked at Kagome. "Listen to me, either you shut up and stop this damn tantrum or you'll be suspended for 2 months and won't graduate." he threaten

"You can't do that!" she screamed

"I can and I will if you don't stop acting like a damn 5 year old" he said through clenched teeth. She glared daggers at him as she walked to the office, snatching her arms from Miroku and Kohaku saying she was a "big girl" and could walk just fine.

* * *

Kagome entered the principle's office and stood by the closed door where Miroku and Kohaku stood. They were ordered to stay with her incase she ran out to the nurses office to "finish business". Kagome didn't say anything knowing that she would probably do just that. She remembered that she had never been to the principle's office since the beginning of last year when she got suspended and was hoping that he didn't remember that. "Take a seat" she heard him say and she sat down putting her feet on the edge of his desk. She saw him look at her and she smirked at him. "Why hello Hiten, how's it been" she said

"Why Miss Higurashi, what a pleasure seeing you here. What have you done this year that can be compared to last year's incident" he said raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes before getting out of her sit, walking around the room.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" she said laughing a bit

"Miss Hi-"

"Hiten, I thought we talked about this last year; I don't appreciate being called by my last name. It makes me sound old. That's why I don't call you by your last name, cause your not old" she said as she found a can of lollipops on his desk and took one, popping it into her mouth. "I mean would you like being called" Kagome cleared her thorat "Mr. Kaminari" she said in a deep manly voice. Miroku and Kohaku laughed at her but she didn't notice.

Hiten sighed before speaking

"Whatever floats your boat, but like I was saying why are you here" he said

"Would you like my side with _full_ detail, or would you like the side that you will mostly hear from stupid Coach Mark" Kagome said sitting in the chair again with her feet on the desk again.

"Please, tell whatever side you want" he said in a pleading way

"Alrighty then, you see I was really not in the mood to be talked to today so I stayed silent most of the day. I went to my classes and shit like that. When I got to P.E. I did what I was suppose to and put on this skimpy gym uniform and went outside, FYI you should really say something about these uniforms cause guys really love gym class when they see a girl in these" Kagome said standing up and looking down at the uniform.

"Kagome get on with it" Hiten said rubbing his temples

"Alright alright, like I was saying, I went to PE and did what I was told which is we could do anything. I didn't want to do anything so I sat on the bleachers. That dumb ass Kikyo and her fucking whores came outta no where and were messing with me. I told Kikyo to back away from me or else and she decided not to so I did the or else part and fucked her up." Kagome said catching her breath "Those to idiots over there" she said pointing at Miroku and Kohaku who were on the floor laughing "came and pulled me off the bitch then Coach Mark came and began dragging me here" she finished with a grin.

Hiten was silent before talking. "Was that it" he asked

"Uhm… yeah I believe I told you everything" she said throwing the paper lollipop stick in the trash bin.

"Alright well Kagome you are going to be suspended for the rest of this week started when you leave my office" Hiten said

"What!" Kagome choked "I just came back from being damn ill and I'm suspended" she said

"You harmed another student" he said "and I would do more but I guess since you did warn the other student of your foul mood, I'm going easy on you" he said looking at her.

"…Fine, but does it have to be right after I leave. Can't I stay just till Study Hall" Kagome pleaded

"No Kagome, I'm sure that if Kikyo is released from the nurses' office and you see her you won't hesitate to continue your fight." Hiten said

"Ugh, fine" she said standing up and walking to the door. Before she opened it she walked back to his desk, took another lollipop, put it in her mouth, and leaned into her principle's face.

"Heed my warning Hiten" she said "when I get back, the first person I'm coming after is you... then Kikyo" she said walking to the door and Miroku opened it looking at Kohaku who looked at their principle. "Love your job don't you" Kohaku said as him and Miroku left laughing their heads off as they had to follow Kagome to the locker room and to her hall locker and to the front school entrance making sure she didn't do anything rash.

* * *

Bankotsu walked to the Cafeteria with Inuyasha and Koga. The rumor about Kagome and Kikyo had already spread through the whole school like a fire in a room full of kerosene. It was unbearable to listen to the rumors that were false about Kagome. Bankotsu sweared that the next person to say her name and crack in the same sentences was going to die.

As Bankotsu sat down, he heard Kohaku and Miroku telling everyone about what happen at the office that morning. "It was hilarious. She talks to him like we do. I swear the look on Hiten's face was priceless. It looked like he wanted to choke her with the lollipop that she had in her mouth." Kohaku said

"Yeah and when she was explaining what happened between her and Kikyo, she cursed like every ten seconds and he didn't say anything. I was impressed that she practically had him wrapped around her finger when she was suspended for just the rest of this week where as one of us would have gotten expelled" Miroku said giving kudos to her.

Bankotsu couldn't take the fact that she was being so tough when he knew that she was broken inside. He didn't understand why since he was doing the same. 'After school I'm gonna go over her house and see what's wrong and why she's acting like this' he said as he ate lunch and continued to listen to people about the girl he wants back.

* * *

When Kagome walked into the house with her gym uniform on, her grandfather looked at her with a confused look from his place on the couch. "Kagome?" he said. Her mother looked at her confused as well.

Kagome dropped her keys on the counter and looked at her mom. "Hey the school is gonna be calling you sometime today, so I'm just giving you a head's up before you chew my head up." Kagome said taking a few freshly baked cookies off a plate a running upstairs "Later" she said before slamming her door.

* * *

Kagome turned on the TV in her room and also turned on her laptop, going straight to her music. She didn't really know what to do after that so she looked for her remote and began searching the channels for something to watch. After finding nothing on, Kagome thought of some things that she could do to past the time.

'Uhm…darn I can't think of anything' she thought. "Oh I know, I could take a shower and see what comes to me" she said getting a few things and heading to the bathroom to take a "thinking" shower. (AN: I do that all the time…idk but it seems to help)

* * *

While Kagome was washing her hair she began thinking of ideas. "Ok well my room doesn't need to be clean, I've washed my clothes, I don't have homework thankfully…hmm I could draw or write some poems that usually gets in a good mood" she thought rinsing her hair and getting out the shower. She put on some black basketball shorts that she stole from Souta's room and a plain white long sleeve shirt.

* * *

She searched her room so her sketch pad and found by the window sill. She looked out her window and saw that it was becoming a little cloudy so she would wait till the rain came to draw. She then began searching for her writing journal and found it in the drawer in her bureau. She though of ideas to write about and found the perfect one.

* * *

The day at school was awfully slow after Kagome left. Bankotsu had these strange urges to run out of school and to Kagome's place to talk things through, but he knew that that wouldn't happen. 'Kagome said it herself, she hates me' Bankotsu said breaking the pencil he had in his hand during English. Luckily nobody around him noticed that his face was a bit red and how frustrated he looked. The bell rang and he was the first one out so he could get to Music and be finished with this one day of Hell.

* * *

Sara greeted everyone as they entered the door. Every Monday, Sara suggested that everyone picks a song that they feel describes them, someone they care about, how they're feeling, etc. etc. She then would put the selected songs on the speaker and everyone would have to describe the song, or how the person is and/or feels.

* * *

The first couple of songs that played weren't very interesting. Bankotsu guessed that the persons who choose the songs is someone that feels content with the world or someone that is at ease and is problem free. Everything changed when the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson" came on. It was obvious what the song meant, but who could have chosen it. 'I wonder if Kagome feels that way' Bankotsu thought as Sara looked at him and he sighed putting his head on the desk.

Bankotsu remembered that last Monday he had told Sara of everything knowing that she was able to keep it to herself. The fact that she knows of what's happening and knows how much pain Bankotsu is in, only made listening to the song worst. He didn't want to think that Kagome was that broken, but talking to her over the phone last week proved him wrong. After the song was over, the next one brought tears to some people's eyes. "Supernatural" by Flyleaf" came on and it made some people remember times that were hard for them. Bankotsu wasn't very fazed by the song but the one after was his. "No Air" by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown".

* * *

Bankotsu took forever trying to find a song that said everything and he felt as if the song did it. Kagome is very special to him and the fact that she's gone feels as if he can't breathe anymore. The rest of the period seemed to be blank since the only thing that Bankotsu could think of was how he wanted to get Kagome back.

* * *

When the bell rang, Bankotsu was the first out the class and to his car. He drove home as quickly as could without getting a speeding ticket. As he was sitting in class he thought of ways to, not spy on her, but look at her from a distance. He didn't quite know where he could do that without entering her house, so he wanted to get home so he could clearly think of places that he could watch her from. Although it may feel like stalking to her, to him it was making sure that she was alright physically when he knew that mentally she was destroyed.

Well I wanted to continue with the chapter but I wanted people to throw rocks at me telling me how stupid I am to end the story now. Oh I wanted to say that next chapter is gonna have things that I mostly do like the poems in the next chapter are 100 % my creations… so if you must PLEASE comment on those too ^^)

Domo Arigato !

~IceRockets


	11. One night of rain

Disclaimer: I don't own dammit…..how I hate saying that sometimes

AN: well I hoped that you liked the last chapter cause it didn't take very long to put it up but I was trying to make it seem as interesting as possible. Hope the people who started the story love it by now ( or at least think its decent)

Chapter 11: One night of rain

_What is it?_

_Love_

_does anyone actually fall in love_

_or do they say they did_

_Is true love like a fire_

_does it burn forever_

_or only mere minutes_

_Is love real_

_Is true love real_

_Does it happen to anyone_

_or only to those who are fortunate_

_Is love a game_

_where it's based on chance_

_or based on pure luck_

_Can you feel love_

_or is it just there_

_No one really knows for sure_

_what it really is_

_Love_

Kagome wrote this is in journal as she sat on her window sill. The song "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake" was on and she didn't know why but the song just brought the topic of love up.

Kagome had been writing poems since about 7th grade but never really thought of it as a hobby, just something to pass the time. Her family and friends have constantly told her to publish her poems but they didn't understand that it was just for fun nothing else.

She looked through her journal at the poems that she's written long ago. She turned to the first page and smiled as she read the first poem that was in the journal.

_Don't you love games_

_A game_

_that's what all of this is_

_just a simple game_

_Life_

_This game that everyone has to play_

_This game that has its fun times_

_This game that has its terrible times_

_This game where you wish you could stop playing_

_but do you get to choose when to stop_

_No_

_you play this till you lose_

_till death_

_This game is all on chance and fate_

_all on where you move your player_

_all on when you move your player_

_not everyone wants to play this unfair game_

_but there's no choice in what everyone wants_

_so ask yourself this_

_Do you love games?_

Kagome smiled at her work. The day she had shown this to her mother, she said that it was brilliant. Not good, not great, not excellent, but brilliant. She said it was creative and out of the ordinary. Kagome felt as if she could write anything in her poems, despite what they are about. Very pessimist, she noticed that about her poems but whatever as long as she liked them it didn't matter.

She looked out the window and saw that it was beginning to rain. Kagome's smile brightly as the rain hit her window and streamed down. 'Well time to get drawing' she thought to herself as she put down her pen and journal and grabbed a pencil, her sketch pad, and her Ipod. She found a blank page and immediately her pencil began scratching the paper.

* * *

Bankotsu was sitting in his room. Ideas were swarming in his head and he couldn't think straight. He ran a hand through his hair and decided that maybe a walk would do him some good. He grabbed his jacket, Ipod, and keys as he walked out his room and sneaked to the front door. He looked back making sure that no one knew he was leaving before slipping out the door into the dark rain filled night.

* * *

He walked down the streets with his head down, listening to music, and his hands in his pockets. 'This is killing me' he thought as he let out a sigh 'I can't think of any possible way to get her to listen to me without her breaking' he thought as he looked up. He had come across a crosswalk and since no cars were coming he walked the street to the other side. Not knowing where he was he looked around and saw that he was near Sakura Park.

He walked into the park and onto a path that he knew very well. He walked the path till it lead to his favorite spot. He walked up the hill to the tree that stood on top. He climbed the tree, caution to not slip and fall. Sitting on long steady branch he looked out into the night. The song "No Air" was playing. Ever since that "project" from Sara he has been listening to the song non-stop. It spoke so much of how he felt towards Kagome.

Bankotsu looked out into the night and saw a window. He couldn't figure out what was on the other side of the window besides the fact that it was another person. The person looked to be feminine from the way their hair was and the silhouette of the body. Moving some hair that clung to his face he could see that it was indeed a female. She seemed to be doing something, since she would look at Bankotsu and back down to what ever was in her lap. However Bankotsu could care less as to what she was doing since the way the window was placed and where he was sitting, it seemed that what he was looking at was familiar. 'Why does she remind me of someone' he asked him self.

Only a couple of seconds passed before Bankotsu figured that it was Kagome's house. He saw the tree in the front lawn and remembered that Kagome's window was in front of it. "This is how I'll look at her" Bankotsu said staring at her. 'She looks beautiful' Bankotsu said to himself although he couldn't see her fully. 'I miss having her with me' Bankotsu thought as tears streamed down his face and mixed with the rain.

* * *

Kagome looked out the window and saw a figure sitting in a tree. She looked down at her drawing and saw that she hadn't drawn the tree yet. Quickly thinking that the figure was going to leave any minute, Kagome began drawing. She couldn't see much of whoever it was beside their long hair, what looked to be earphones, and a jacket. His legs were dangly from the tree. Kagome didn't see a face so she just imagined what it may look like.

After about 5 minutes of perfected what she drew she took a real look at it. Slowly she realized that the face she had given the mysterious figure was Bankotsu. Kagome had drawn his face in a resemblance of what she was feeling. His lips were a firm line and his jaw was set as if he was clenching his teeth; however Kagome drew his eyes with much emotion. His eyes held anger, confusion, sorrow, and other mixed emotions. Another thing that she added was a single tear that slid down his cheek. Kagome came out of her daze and looked out the window to see that strangely the mysterious person was still there. She wanted to talk to whoever it was and ask why they were out there in the rain but tears began welling and overflowing her eyes. The sketch pad and her pencil fell from her lap as she brought her knees up and rocked back and forth crying.

* * *

Bankotsu watched as Kagome looked down for a while. She must be doing something important if she hasn't looked back up at me yet. However Kagome silently watched as she seemed to be debated on something. He could tell that she wanted to the 'mysterious person' outside but then he noticed that she began to shake. 'What wrong with her' he asked himself as concern washed over him. The longer he watched the more he understood that she was crying. Her head was buried in her knees and her shoulders shook violently.

"Kagome what have I done to you" he whispered "I wish I was able to hold you and tell you that everything is gonna be better but I can't" he said as concern and sorrow were replaced by anger "I can't help you because this is my entire fault" he said clenching his fists. His own body shook and he knew that he wasn't going to be in school for a while. He jumped from the tree and was luck to not slip on the grass as he landed. Still anger he took it out on the tree he was sitting on. He punched the bark over and over again hoping that maybe he could feel the pain Kagome does.

* * *

After a while of hitting he stopped and collapsed on the ground. He brought his hands up to his face and cried. His tears didn't come slowly they came out as if a dam had broken. His heart was aching with so much pain that he could no longer hold it in. Awhile later and he was able to just barely get up.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, despite the sting, and walked home hoping that his tears didn't cloud up his eyes.

* * *

As Bankotsu entered his house, he heard someone gasp and knew that it was his mother. She came running from the living room and looked over Bankotsu. "Where have you been" she asked with only concern lacing her voice

"I couldn't think, so I walked out I'm sorry I worried you" Bankotsu said not looking at her as he took his hands out his pocket to take off his soaked jacket. Before he was able to touch his jacket his mother saw his knuckles and began to whimper. "Bankotsu what happened" she asked. He said nothing. "Bankotsu look at me" Alicia said as Bankotsu brought his head up and looked his mother in the eye.

Alicia knew that if her son's knuckles were the way they were now that he would have gotten into a fight and his face would read pure rage. Looking at him now Alicia couldn't see that. She looked into his eyes and broke down crying. Bankotsu knew why she was crying and tried being strong and comfort her but failed. He hugged his mother tightly as he cried with her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop crying. "Mom" he said as she had stopped crying and looked at him through puffy eyes. Alicia heard the broken tone in his voice and wiped away his tears. She noticed how bad he was soaked and told him to change and come to the living room when he was done. Bankotsu did what he was told and left.

* * *

Alicia walked into the living room and waited for her son to return. 'Mi pobre hijo no soporto verte así, pero para comprender su dolor debe pasar por esta fase dolorosa/ My poor son I can't stand seeing you like this, but in order for you to understand you heartache you must go through his painful phase.' Alicia thought as a single tear streamed down her cheek. She wiped it away when she heard footsteps.

Bankotsu came and sat down on the couch. "Bankotsu I know this is hard for you but one way to get through this is to talk to someone about it" Alicia said as she scooted closer to Bankotsu. He sat there dazed for awhile looking off into space before he let out a deep breath. Alicia hadn't noticed before but Bankotsu's skin was pale and he was slightly shaking. "Bankotsu how long were you out there" Alicia asked

"About 40 minutes" he said. Alicia grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him

"Now where would you like to start" she said

He was quite for a while but began to talk. "Mom she is the best thing that has happened to me and to have her gone has been hell. I know what I did was wrong and I know that I broke her badly. I used what she told me against her. I used her weakness as my gain. She trusted me…I promised her that I wouldn't dare use it on her and I did it anyway" Bankotsu said looking at his mother dead in the eye. "Mom when I went out there tonight it was so that I could think of some places where I could watch her. I'm not trying to be a stalker or anything but I want to make sure that she is ok. I want to know that even though I can't have her now that I'm able to look over her so that if she doesn't forgive me that whoever she goes after will treat her the way I couldn't" he began sniffling "Mom you don't know much happiness it brought me when I was sitting in that tree tonight looking through her window at her. For the first time since that day she looked at me without turning away. Although she couldn't see my face she still looked at me. I don't know what was going through her mind but as I continued to look at her she had started to cry. I know that it was because of me because she looked broken. Despite only seeing her shadow I know she was crying from me. I sat in the tree a little longer before jumping down. I was furious because of myself. I took my anger out on the tree I was sitting in but the pain only grew to the point that I point. I collapsed on the ground and cried" tears were coming down his cheek dripping of his chin "mom do you have any idea how much pain I'm in." he looked at her and she laid his head onto her shoulder as she scooted closer. She rocked him and tried soothing him. From the way he felt, he had a fever, but she would tend to his illness after he is asleep.

Hearing his last sobs his breathing calmed. Thinking he was sleep, Alicia was about to move when she saw that he was looking at her. His eyes were glassed over but no tears shed. Alicia decided that she would lay with him and just take off work in the morning to stay with him. Before Bankotsu fell into slumber he looked at his mother. "Mom, it hurts to much to bear, I don't know if I can hold on much longer" he said as he fell asleep from the fever. She rubbed his back and continued to rock them back and forth till she herself fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock. It read 7:45 am. She sprung out of bed and to her closet. Just as she was about to look for an outfit she remembered she was suspended for the week. 'That bitch had it coming' she smirked as she decided that she was hungry and went downstairs to the kitchen. Nobody was home, not even her grandpa. 'Guess he went to a friend's to play chess again' Kagome thought as she grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed back upstairs.

She ate her cereal and remembered that she had a TV in her room. Turning it on she looked through the channels and couldn't find much to watch. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, Kagome decided to go for a walk. She wanted to look different just incase someone may see her and question her as to why she not in school so she put on a black mini skirt, a white half sleeve shirt with the word 'Stellar' spray painted in navy blue. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on her all black chucks. She decided to go all natural except for the small star she drew next to her right eye in blue eyeliner.

She grabbed her keys, phone, Ipod, her button infested messenger bag and went downstairs. She wrote her mother a quick note knowing that she would be home soon. Walking out the door she put a smile on her face as she put her earphones in a walked down the street.

* * *

Bankotsu had woken up to find he wasn't in his room. He sat up and felt something hit his lap. Looking down he saw that it was a damp cloth. Suddenly a rush of dizziness shot through him as he held his head and closed his eyes. "Well good morning" Alicia said as she walked over and felt her forehead then his. "Well you seem to have slept off most of your fever but I suggest you rest some more" she said as she laid him back down and placed the cloth on his forehead. "Mom have long have I been asleep" he asked surprised that his mother was actually home for a change. Not saying that he didn't like his mother, he loved her to death, but her being home on a weekday was a little unusually.

Alicia looked at her son and smiled sadly. "I called in sick today" she said as Bankotsu looked at her with an even more confused look.

"But….you're not sick" Bankotsu said

"Well that's obvious" she said happy that he actually smiled

"So why did you lie" he asked

"Cause you were sick and I couldn't let you go to school in your condition" she told him

"Uhm….what condition" he asked cocking his eyebrow up

"Bankotsu your hurt physically and emotionally" his mother said with hurt in her tone.

Remembering the events of last night Bankotsu rolled over to his side looking away from his mother as he mumbled the words 'oh right'. "Bankotsu you don't have to go through this alone' his mother said "when or if you need someone there for you you can come to me" she said

"But you don't understand" he yelled "you don't understand how if feels to screw up on something so precious to you….something that you…-"

"Something that you love" his mother finished. Bankotsu looked at her and saw that she was in a daze. She looked as if she had gone through the same thing with someone. Bankotsu felt bad for snapping at her when all she was trying to do was help. He took her hand snapping her out of her daze. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Bank, I know you didn't mean to." she said smiling at him. He moved so he was able to hug his mother.

Alicia was taken back by her son's sudden affection but she expected it and embraced his hug. He broke away and laid his head on his mother's shoulder. She looked down at him and smiled. "Mom I love you" he said

"I love you too Bankotsu" she said kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the café, putting her wallet back into her bag while holding her smoothie in the other hand. The song "Nine In The Afternoon" by Panic! At The Disco. She had the strong urge to skip everytime she heard the song but she kept the urge down. She continued to walk around until she came upon the main part of town. This is where everybody does to buy fresh vegetables and fruit. This is also where most everybody in town goes for a great time. There was a huge wishing well in the middle with many stores and vendors around.

Kagome decided that she had no idea what to do so she walked over favorite store.

Inside she was greeted by one of her favorite in the town. "Hey Kagome"

"Hey Jakotsu" she said giving him a big hug

"How's it been, I haven't seen you since what…. New Year's" he said trying to recall

"Yea, sorry I haven't bee here in awhile. Things have kept me from here" she said

"Really" he said leaning closer to her "do tell" he said

"Well it's a long story….when do you goon break" she asked

"Honey have you seen this place" he said referring to the store "no living soul comes in here this early" he said pointing to the clock. Kagome looked and saw that it was 10:05 am.

"Wow I had no idea it was so early" she said looking back at Jakotsu who had gotten closer to Kagome.

"Jak you know I love you but" she moved his face back "I need my breathing air" she said as he smiled

"Come on Kags spill, what's been up with my teddy bear" he said

"Fine I'll spill" she said as she climbed over the counter and sat on it.

* * *

Awhile went by and Kagome was done with her story with a teary eyed Jakotsu and a trash can filled with both Kagome and Jakotsu's tear soaked tissues. "Wow I can't believe that my cousin would be like that" Jakotsu said as he reapplied his eyeliner and mascara.

"Yea… but Jak" Kagome said

"Hm" he said putting away his make-up and looking at her

"I don't understand how I want to hate his guts and strangle him till he turns purple but I also want to go back to him and have him hold me in his arms forever" Kagome said as a tear slid down her cheek. Jakotsu wiped it away and looked her in the eye. "Kagome I know how you don't want to hear this because of your stubbornness but you're in love sweetie" he said smiling at her

"WHAT!" she screamed "Me in love, yea and there's gonna be a blizzard in hell" Kagome said as Jakotsu laughed

"What's so funny" Kagome said "I'm not in love Jakotsu" she said

"Ok well I quiz you" he said "Do you want to hate him" he asked

She nodded her head

"Do you wish he was able to hold you again"

Nod

"When you think of him do you think of happy thoughts before the nasty ones"

Nod

"Have you felt this way about anyone else before"

Kagome shook her head to this one

"When you think of him, do you have all these feelings come to you but you still don't understand what it all means"

Nod

"There you go then" Jakotsu said as he felt his pocket vibrate. It was silent for awhile until Jakotsu became frantic and looked at Kagome in fear. "Jakotsu what's wrong" she asked

"He's coming" he said

"Who's he" Kagome said

"Ban-" before Jakotsu could finish his sentence he heard the door of the store open "Get down" he whispered as he pushed Kagome down off the counter and onto the floor. "Stay there till I tell you to move into the other room" he said

"Jakotsu who the hell are you talking to"

Jakotsu and Kagome froze. 'Oh that 'He'' Kagome thought as Jakotsu slowly rose. "Nobody, what made you think I was talking to someone" Jakotsu said smiling

"Uhm no reason beside the fact you were bent down whispering" Bankotsu said

"Oh well I wasn't I was just talking to myself and I had looked down when you walked in" he said

"Whatever" Bankotsu said

"So uhm what brought you here" Jakotsu asked as he texted Kagome.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to come talk to you about somethings that have happened lately" Bankotsu said

* * *

Kagome was crouched on the floor listening to the cousins talk. 'What the hell, why isn't he in school' Kagome said before hearing a really bad cough erupt from him 'well I guess that question was answered' she said as she continued to listen

"Bankotsu why are you out of the house you're sick" Jakotsu said concerned

"Look my mother said it was fine that I get out and get some fresh air." Bankotsu said "Also she said that it was good if I went and talked to someone beside her about this" Bankotsu said

"Well what is it that you would like to talk about"

"Kagome" he said

Jakotsu and Kagome tensed up. 'Oh Shit' both of them thought as Jakotsu glanced at Kagome and vice versa.

"Uhm hey Bankotsu before you tell me this story could you wait just one sec, I've got to check on something in the back." Jakotsu

"Sure" he said as he turned his back and saw something that caught his attention. Jakotsu looked at Kagome and she quickly crawled into the spare room. Jakotsu made sure she was in there before going in there himself.

* * *

"Look Kagome" he said whispering "I know this may be a bit awkward for you but there's no way I can get you out of here without him seeing so you kinda have to stay here till he leaves" Jakotsu said

"Damn, why today" Kagome said as Jakotsu sent her an apologetic look before closing the door.

* * *

"Is everything alright" Bankotsu asked

"Yea everything is just peachy" Jakotsu said "now what is it that you want to talk about" he said changing subject

* * *

Kagome on the other side of the door had no idea what to do. 'Ugh why is it that I'm having such a great day and _he_ comes' Kagome thought putting her face in between her hands. She heard her name and decided that if she were to be stuck in this situation at least what he has to say. 'I swear though, if he says anything that rubs me the wrong way I _will_ come out this room and strangle him' Kagome said as she carefully leaned up against the door.

(FYI kagome's thoughts and actions are going to be in _italics_ and Bankotsu speaking will be normal)

* * *

"Ok so look Jak, I've been really confused lately." Bankotsu began "For starters I have this pain in my chest that won't quit no matter how calm I am. Even when I'm sleeping I can still feel it throbbing, But that's just the easy part.

'_Easy part, what's that suppose to mean'_

"Jak, I can't get her out of my head. The fact that I can't have here near me is killing me. I tried calling her but when I did she broke on me and I was afraid that if I tried it again nothing better was going to happen. Jakotsu, everyday without her is hell. Nothing has been the same since we broke up. I have at least 5 holes in my wall from all my pent up anger"

'_Why is he anger, I'm the one that got slapped and had a promise broken'_

"Jak, everyday I think about her get angrier at myself for being such an idiot. My mother says that this is what I happens when you go through heartache but my heart isn't aching, it's broken" Bankotsu choked up

'_Broken? Wait is he crying?'_

"I went to for a walk last night because I was thinking of some places where I could watch her"

'_Yes that's not stalking' rolling her eyes_

"I had walked into Sakura Park and had gone up my favorite tree to think better. I looked in front of me and saw a window with someone inside. I figured it was a female from the outline of the hair and body figure. Turns out I was looking through Kagome's window at her. You don't know how happy I was that I was able to see her again despite not being able to see her stunning face."

'_That was him' with shock on her features_

"I sat in the tree just looking at her noticing that she was looking back at me and down at something in front of her. After awhile I saw her body change and she was holding her knees and her body was shaking so I figured she was crying. Nothing besides me came to mind and I began crying to seeing her cry over my faults and stupidity."

'_Bankotsu crying….over me" a tear slid unnoticed down her cheek_

"I jumped out the tree not able to see her like that. Anger came over me and I began punching at the tree to try and release my anger but it was to no avail as I collapsed on the ground and cried harder then I have before"

'_Oh Bankotsu I'm sorry. I had no idea you were feeling that way' she covered her mouth to keep from sobbing loudly_

"I talked with my mother this morning and she said that this is heartache and knows how I feel and I think I accept my feeling" he said

"What feeling" Jakotsu said finally speaking

"I'm in love with her… I've fallen for her hard Jakotsu and I don't know how to approach her especially if the feeling is only one-sided. I love her so much Jak but the idea of her never forgiving me is what keeps me away from telling her. I want to kiss her and hold her but I'm afraid that I ran her away" he began to clench his wrapped fist as tears spilled

'_Bankotsu I want you back but how can I trust you again" she cried harder silently_

"Jakotsu, I miss her with every being of my soul"

'_I miss you too Bankotsu'_

"Listen Bankotsu the only advice I have for you is to do everything you can think of to persuade her that you love her" Jakotsu said "If you don't then you'll only hurt yourself and her more"

"Jak, that's easy for you to say. I have tried to think of ways to encounter her but nothing comes to mind with it back firing on me" Bankotsu said with doubtfulness

"Still try, if one doesn't work find the flaw and fix it. If you bottle up your love not only will you not get over her but once you convince yourself that you did every girl you have a thing with won't be the same. You'll always look back on Kagome and shut yourself out to everyone out there" Jakotsu said. Bankotsu looked at him and smiled

"I'll try and this better work or else the first person to feel my wrath is you" Bankotsu said as he walked out the store.

* * *

Jakotsu waited a few before opening the door to the room Kagome was in. She lunged herself onto Jakotsu and cried. "Jakotsu I'm so sorry I didn't know that he felt that way I'm so sorry" she said as Jakotsu held her. 'Both of them are broken and this will either end in happiness or eternal grieve' Jakotsu thought as Kagome continued to cry.

* * *

After her episode, Kagome left the store and went straight home.

When walking into the house her mother and grandfather greeted her. She smiled at them but when she caught sight of Souta she gave him a look telling him to come with her.

* * *

Kagome walked into her room with Souta not that far behind. Closing the door Souta turned and stumbled back some when Kagome clung to him. "Kagome what happened today" he asked as he brought her to bed and sat with her rubbing her back. It was silent except for her sobbing until it stopped. "Are you well Kagome" Souta asked

"So, he loves me" she said

"What"

"He loves me, I heard him say that he has fallen in love with me hard So" Kagome said

"Kagome if he is in love with you then why are you upset" Souta asked

"Because I love him too but I'm so confused So; what if he tries and hurt me again" Kagome said looking at him. Souta looked hard into Kagome's blue eyes and hugged her.

"Kagome he may have hurt you but it was wrong timing. I know that he feels the same pain you do" he told her

"He said that he cried for me" Kagome said smiling as she realized that he went through hell like her because he was just as afraid and confused like her.

"Kagome please you don't have to take my advice but if he tries to build things up don't let it slip" Souta said "I know that the previous douche bags you've had a thing for tried to take you back and you turned them down but I know Bankotsu is different, he wants to be with you so he can love you" Souta said as Kagome cried again.

"Kagome why are you crying" Souta asked

"Because Souta although you're only 14 and I'm 18 yet you give advice as if you were 10 years older and I'm just really grateful that you were here helping me through my broken state. I owe you big time" she said

"No need for pay back, being able to help you was enough for me" he said smiling when he saw her smile. Kagome snuggled into her brother's embrace and fell asleep. When she was sleep, Souta removed her shoes and untied her ponytail. He set her bag and shoes on the nest to her nightstand. He put her under the sheets and kissed her goodnight before heading out her room. He decided that he was really tired so he wish his mother and grandfather a goodnight before heading to his room.

He slipped on some pajama pants and took off the shirt he was wearing. He looked out into the night from his window. 'Thank you Kami for leading Bankotsu and my sister the right way. She has had trouble in her past and I hope that when her and Bankotsu get back together she won't ever fear for the past again'. He walked over to his bed and laid down instantly falling asleep.

That night two broken and lost souls found their way back to the path, mending themselves as they slowly progressed into love.

WOW IDK BOUT YOU BUT IM BEAT FROM TYPING THIS ! it took me forever to type this since there was so much emotion going on but I hope you like where this is going HOWEVER im not gonna let these two get back just yet. Trust me it will happen but not as fast as you want it to happen. Until then R&R

~IceRocket


	12. Attempts at Love

Disclaimer: Well I don't own so I won't take much time on this

AN: Well I hope everyone is liking how this story is turning out so far and I hope so I shall continue on worth !

Chapter 12: Attempts at Love

Bankotsu woke up on Wednesday and felt like crap. He sat up in his bed and held his head feeling dizzy. "Whoa" he said as he tried moving out of bed, only for his body to be aching. "Ugh I feel worst than yesterday" he said as he shook his head and coughed.

He eventually got out of his bed and was able to slowly walk down the stairs to the kitchen. The chef had asked what he wanted and Bankotsu told her. 'Ugh I hope this doesn't interfere with my plans on getting Kagome' Bankotsu thought as he was served his tea.

* * *

Kagome awoke with her eyes hurting. "Dammit, I really gotta stop crying before I go to sleep" she said as she rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed.

She walked over to her closet, grabbed some fresh clothes, and took a shower.

Coming out she walked downstairs and greeted her grandfather before walking into the kitchen. "Alright Kagome what do you want to eat today" she asked her self as she searched the kitchen. Eventually finding nothing she decided that it was time to go grocery shopping. She walked into her room and grabbed her bag with her stuff inside and walked back downstairs. "Gramps I'm going grocery shopping, would you like something" she yelled from the front door. "Get me some more herbal tea and blueberry Pocky" he said

"Got it, see you when I get back" she yelled smiling as she walked out the door and continued to the main part of town.

* * *

Bankotsu sat in the living room drinking some more tea as he watched some mindless cartoons. He looked terrible with his face pale white, eyes tired with bags under, and his hair was a complete mess as it spilled across his bare chest. His mother told him that he would be fine in a matter of 2 days with some rest but how could he possibly rest when the love of his life was breaking every minute. He heard his phone ringing and picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello" he said in a tired hoarse voice

"Wow man you sound like crap" he heard Inuyasha say

"Yea well I feel like crap too" Bankotsu said laying his tea on the coffee table

"Anyways I was calling to ask you why you weren't in school yesterday or today but I guess I got my answer" Inuyasha said

"Well if that was the only reason you called then see ya"

"No wait"

"What is it" Bankotsu hissed

"I wanted to know if you still have feelings for Kagome" Inuyasha asked

"If I didn't have feeling for her still then I wouldn't be sick" Bankotsu said annoyed

"Oh well I asked because everyone wants to help you get her back"

"Wait, what" Bankotsu said

"We want to help you"

"Hold on, who's 'we'"

"Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kohaku, Koga, and I"

"Why would you want to help me" Bankotsu asked

"Cause you're the leader of our gang and we all gotta look out for each other" Inuyasha said

"Well I'll think about it" Bankotsu said

"Alright man" Inuyasha said

"Hold on, aren't you in school" Bankotsu asked

"Yea but I skipped English so I could call you" Inuyasha said

"Oh well whatever see ya"

"Peace"

Bankotsu dropped his phone someplace on the couch before crashing on a pillow and falling asleep. 'Hopefully with the help I could get her back' he thought as he drifted in sleep.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the grocery store with a few bags in her hands. It was a bright, beautiful Wednesday morning and Kagome was soaking in the happiness. 'Nothing is going to freak out my mood today' she told herself as she walked into her house and put away the groceries.

She grabbed an apple that she had bought and walked back outside to the park.

She walked over to the field where most people have picnics. She looked and found a tree that was perfect to sit under.

Walking over to the tree she noticed that it had something weird on it. She observed the tree a bit better and saw that there were small dents in the tree. Not thinking much of it she sat under the tree and continued to eat her apple. As she did so, she place her hands on the grass to feel the soft green earth but was surprised not too. Looking down she saw that her hand was on a spot on the grass that was brownish red. It was confusing to her as to what was on the grass till it registered in her mind that it was the tree Bankotsu was at. She jumped up, dropping her apple, and ran far from the tree.

She ran all the way to the other side of the park where the swings were. Sitting down she calmed her mood with deep breaths. 'Don't freak, don't freak' she thought to herself as she lightly swung. A few moments later a small girl with blond hair in a ponytail had come up to her. She was smiling and looked to be about 8. She had on a flower embroidered skirt with a pink shirt and some white shoes. Kagome smiled back at the girl as she watched her sit at the swing next to her.

"Hi my name is Kathrina but my friends call me Kat, what's yours" asked the girl

"My name is Kagome"

"I like your name, it's pretty" the girl said

"Well I like your name too" Kagome said smiling

"Kagome, how old are you"

"Well I'm 18, how old are you"

"Oh, I just turned 8" the girl said holding up 8 fingers

"Wow that's great" Kagome said giggling at the small child. The girl, Kat looked in front of her and smiled brightly. Kagome looked in the same direction and saw a small boy with black hair smile at her. He walked over to Kat and waved. "Hi Kat" the boy said

"Hi Blaine" Kat said as she hugged him. Kagome wanted to say 'Aww' from the sight but didn't. Kat pulled back and said

"Blaine this is my new friend Kagome, Kagome this is my boyfriend Blaine" Kat said as she blushed at the last part.

"Hello Blaine" Kagome said

"Hi Kagome" Blaine said. Kagome noticed that Blaine looked a bit like Bankotsu. He had black hair, tan skin, interesting blue eyes, and a cute smile. Kagome wanted to cry but kept her cool while in front of kids.

"Kagome" Kat called her

"Yes"

"Do you have a boyfriend" Kat asked

"Uhm" Kagome was awkward at answering this "no not anymore" she said

"Aww that's terrible" Kat said as she hugged Kagome "what happen, did he stop being nice" she asked

"Well, you could say something like that" Kagome said

"Oh, well I hope you get back together because you're nice and pretty" Kat said smiling

"Yea me too" Kagome said not really thinking

"Well I hope that never happens between me and Blaine" Kat said looking at him

"Don't worry it won't cause I love you Kat" Blaine said as he kissed her cheek and they both blushed. Kagome was on the verge of crying and got up.

"Kagome where are you going" Kat asked

"Uhm I have to go home" she said not looking at the girl

"Oh well bye I hope we could play again tomorrow" Kat yelled as she waved at Kagome. Kagome looked back and waved as she ran home.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up and groaned in pain. 'Ugh I wish I wasn't sick' he thought as he got up, grabbed his tea, and went to the kitchen, took some pain killer, and heated up his tea.

Walking back to the living room, he sat down and drank some of the tea as he felt something vibrate. He put down the mug and looked for his phone. Finding that he was sitting on it he grabbed it from under him and looked to see that his mother was calling him. "Hello" he said yawning

"How are you feeling" she asked

"I just took some pain killers, but besides my coughing and sneezing I'm just fine" he said turning on the TV

"Well I was just calling to check up on you" she said

"Oh well I guess the check up is down" Bankotsu said smiling as he was able to hear his mother laugh again

"Well I'll see you tonight hopefully" she said "I love you"

"Love you too" Bankotsu said as he hung up and laid his head back

'Ugh, what am I going to do with Kagome' he thought as he ran a hand through his kinky hair. 'She won't listen to me and the only way for me to actually get her back is by her giving me at least some of her time' he thought. He rubbed his face for a while till his phone began ringing. Picking it up, he answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Bankky" he heard his cousin

"What is it that you want Jak" Bankotsu said

"Go talk to her"

"What"

"Go you idiot" Jakotsu said

"What are you talking about"

"Don't act stupid, go talk to Kagome cause right now she isn't the jolliest person"

"Why what happened"

"She called me and told me that she went to the park. She sat down under a tree with dents in it and on the ground she saw your blood and it freaked her out. She ran to the other side of the park and met this little girl who had a boyfriend. The little guy just so happened to look somewhat like you. Scary I know but anyway Kagome was getting upset about how happy the little girl was and ran from them all the way home where she is now crying her eyes out again" Jakotsu finished

"So are you telling me to go over her house and talk to her" Bankotsu asked

"Well I don't think she's ready for the whole face to face confrontation yet but maybe you should try calling her again" Jakotsu said

"Yea but what if she breaks down on me again" Bankotsu said

"Well if she does then keep calling her and don't give up till she picks up again" Jakotsu said "If you really love her then you will try everything to get her"

"Your right" Bankotsu said

"Alright call me and tell me everything" Jakotsu squealed as he hung up.

Bankotsu searched his contacts and when he found hers he stared at the phone conflicting whether to call or chicken out.

* * *

Kagome sat in her dim lit room sniffling. Her tear stained cheeks were flushed of color as her eyes and nose were pink. She wanted to laugh at how an 8 year old managed to get her to break out into a 1 hour ½ cry. "I'm so pathetic" Kagome said to herself smiling. She jumped a bit when her phone rang. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes since they were stinging. She picked up the phone and cleared her voice. "Yes" she said in a kind of tired voice. She waited a bit but no one said anything "uhm if you're not going to talk then I suggest you don't call back if I hang up" she said

"No, I was just uhm-"

"Bankotsu?"

"Uhm, yea"

There was silence. 'Why the hell is he calling me' Kagome thought

"Kagome?"

"What"

"Can I talk to you"

"About what, what is it that you could possibly say without using my past against me" Kagome sneered

"Kagome, you have to believe me that I am truly and utterly sorry. I know that guys before have told you that but I mean it. My protection over you is huge and you put your life in danger, my ego didn't agree with that" Bankotsu pleaded with her

"So you're trying to tell that your ego is the one that slapped me" Kagome said

"No, *sigh* Kagome look why are you making this so hard to do" Bankotsu said

"I'm making this hard, you're the one who fucking called me" Kagome said

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way but, ugh I don't know what to say to you cause one minute your blaming me on something and the next your crying over something"

"Oh well I'm so sorry if my PMSing doesn't please you and your big ass ego" Kagome said

"Kagome would you please calm down and listen to me"

"Listen to you for what. Everyday I have to sit in this fucking room full of goddamn memories of us and I remember how things were. Do you know how fucking hard it is to live knowing that you will live life never finding the right person because everyone seems to be out to hurt you" Kagome said sniffling again "So you calling me and trying to get me to listen to your plea isn't going to change the way I feel for you now. Also if I was you I would be feeling pretty damn good right now, 1 because this is the longest I've talked to you and 2 because this is the longest I've been upset over just another guy" Kagome said

"Kagome DAMMIT!" Bankotsu yelled "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU LISTENING. CLEARLY I CALLED YOU TO TELL YOU THAT I'M SORRY AND YOU MAKE IT SOUND AS IF I RIPPED YOUR HEART OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU" Bankotsu yelled

"That's because you did!" Kagome began tearing "You broke my heart in half just because I saved your fucking life. I don't know what I had done wrong but when you hit me and called me your bitch I couldn't believe that I even trusted you before to tell you. Why can't you just move on like the other guys and find some other bitch to train" Kagome cried "And just leave me alone"

"Because Kagome… I don't want to be with anyone else but you. You don't know what I've been through just to get the courage to do even this. I want you back with me Kagome I don't know how else to say that" Bankotsu said as he began sniffling himself "I've done things and felt things that I didn't think I was capable of doing or feeling" Bankotsu said as a tear ran down his cheek

"Look, you might as well just forget about me and move one because I haven't felt this hurt in forever and right now I don't think I want to again" Kagome began to sob "Just forget that you ever meet me" Kagome hung up and sobbed loudly.

"Bankotsu why do you make this so hard" Kagome said as she sobbed again in her dark room

* * *

Bankotsu screamed as he threw his phone at the wall, yet it didn't break. He fisted his hair in his hands as he silent let out tears of anger and hurt. "Kagome I love you why can't I get that out my mouth" he said to himself as he wiped his face and took a deep breath. He walked over and picked up his slightly cracked phone. He searched the contacts and called Jakotsu.

"So what happened" Jakotsu chirped

"I tried talking to her. She got mad and I yelled at her then she told me to just pretend as if we never met and she hung up on me" Bankotsu was choking on his words "Jak I don't know how to do this anymore. I want to till her that I love her but I don't know how to say it to her without either getting upset or me getting upset, maybe I should just-"

"SHUTUP" Jakotsu yelled "Look you are NOT going to give up on this Bankotsu. Nothing is easy when you first try but if you keep at it you'll get it and right now you and her are just need some more practice before you get perfect." Jakotsu sighed "I'm coming over and we are going to plan out what you're going to do about this because if you dare try and to give up I will do something that will feel worst then the pain you feel right now got it" he said

Bankotsu was silent

"Perfect, now when the doorbell rings it's me; see you in 5" Jakotsu smiled as he hung up. Bankotsu just slid down the wall behind him and rubbed his face. 'Jakotsu better have some good ass plans because I'm going crazy.' Bankotsu thought as someone knocked at the door. "Whoa that was quick" Bankotsu said as he got up and answered the door.

Standing there was Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Kohaku. "Yo man you look worst then you sounded on the phone" Inuyasha said as him and everyone else came inside.

"Look I'm not in the brightest moods to listen to your stupid insults" Bankotsu said as they walked to the Living room.

"Well someone's got a pole 7 feet up his ass" Koga whispered to Kohaku as they sat down.

"So Bankotsu, what has happened" Inuyasha asked

"Well, let's see a couple of seconds ago I just told Jakotsu of what happened a matter of minutes ago between Kagome and I" Bankotsu said

"What happened" asked Sesshomaru

"Oh well I talked she didn't listen she got mad I yelled she yelled back told me to pretend I never met her and hung up so I hope your ideas and Jakotsu's ideas work pretty damn well" Bankotsu said

"Wait, Jakotsu is coming over" Inuyasha asked

"Ye- *ding dong*, well that's him right there" Bankotsu said as he watched Kohaku answer the door and Jakotsu came walking in with a serious look on his face till he saw Inuyasha sitting down.

"Yashy!" he screamed as Inuyasha had a freaked out look on his face

"How are you guys doing, I haven't ya'll in forever" he said sitting in between Bankotsu and Koga. The guys caught up with him for a bit then changed the subject. "Alright well all of us weren't here to talk about other things" Sesshomaru said

"Right, so Bankotsu have you thought what you plan on doing" Koga asked

"I don't know" he said rubbing his face "I called her and you know what happened so I have no idea what to do next"

"Why don't you try and go to her house and talk to her face to face" Koga suggested. Kohaku hit him on the back of the head

"You idiot, if she hung up on him what makes you think she won't slam the door in his face" Kohaku said as he was glared at by Koga.

It was silent for awhile until Jakotsu began clapping. Everyone looked at him confused as he sat smiling like an idiot. "Jak what the hell is wrong with you" Bankotsu asked

"I have the perfect idea, well more like ideas" he said with an evil smirk etched on his face as he began talking.

* * *

Kagome sat up on her bed and stared out the window. 'What the hell is wrong with me' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and laid her head in her hands. "Why do I allow myself to cry like some pathetic weakling" she said balling her fists

"It's cause you love him"

She looked over and saw her mother standing in the doorway of her room. She walked in and sat next to Kagome. "Kag baby, I've been silent for awhile now and watched how you've changed. I don't quite exactly know what happened in the past like month or so but from the way you talked to Souta and kept him up this might be major" Sue said putting her arm around Kagome "Look I don't know if Bankotsu had tried communicating with you but if he has then you have to know that he must care about you to even get the courage to press the 'Call' button" she said

"Yea but he hurt me just like all of the other guys and what's the point being upset when he is just like them" Kagome tried arguing

"Kagome you have to realize that even though he hurt you he is in as much pain that you are in now and if I'm correct I believe that the other guys just brushed you off like dust on their shoes" she said looking at her "Now it's not my place to tell you what to do with your love life but I'm suggesting that you listen to at least what he has to say. If you believe that he is just like the others then you know that he is a waste of tears but you can't judge him by the way he tries and tells you everything. I understand that the others would say they were sorry, they care about you and crap like that but if he really wants you back then he will explain his reasoning and pain, hell it would be a bonus if he showed some emotions over the phone. You understand what I'm trying tot tell you right" Sue said

Kagome nodded with a smile on her face. Sue kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up. She walked to the door and looked back at Kagome. "Oh and Kagome no offense but you need on some make-up cause your crying his flushing her face and you look like your dead everytime I see you" Sue said laughing as Kagome threw a pillow at her mother.

Kagome got off her bed and turned on her lights. She walked over to her mirror where a picture was taped on. She peeled it off and smiled a bit smiled. It was Kagome sitting in Bankotsu lap and he had his arms wrapped securely around her. Bankotsu and Kagome were both smiling, probably laughing at something. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the picture. "I promise to give you another chance" she said as she kissed the picture and place in back on her mirror. She walked over to her window and stared at the tree that was in front of it. "Hopefully you aren't like the others" she said as she just stared at the tree

* * *

Bankotsu looked somewhat uneasy. "Are you sure that they won't try and do something to ruin this" he asked

"Bankotsu relax, despite their past feuding with them" Jakotsu said pointing at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Kohaku "I'm pretty sure they will do anything to help you" Jakotsu assured him

"You better be right or else I'm going to kill you and them" Bankotsu said seriously as Jakotsu just laughed nervously.

Earlier, Jakotsu had called Sango and asked if she could come over with Nazuna, Midoriko, and Rin. She was a bit suspicious but they came anyway. After some talking, sniffling, and lots of blinking they agreed to help Bankotsu. However that's not all that happened. The guys had apologized about what happened and the girls did the same. Everybody forgave each other and they lived happily ever after. Except for Bankotsu who was ready to kill some very close people if they didn't shutup and figure out how to put the plan into action.

"Alright well look, we can't do anything till Friday so that we can guarantee that she won't be pissed at you and the whole plan is screwed" Inuyasha said as they headed to the door.

"Whatever see you guys then" Bankotsu said as he sat on the couch with Jakotsu. Bankotsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Look don't worry about it Bankotsu, everything is going to go smoothly" Jakotsu said with a smile 'At least I hope so' he thought.

AHHHHH IM DONE ! FINALLY ! sorry that this chapter is kinda stupid and crappy but like I said on my other fanfic I was getting ideas for one and the other PLUS I have to study for tests so it was hard to do this but its done :) SOOO PLEASE BE KIND AND R&R

~IceRockets


	13. This can't be right Lithium

Disclaimer: Don't own yadda yadda yadda… YODA !

AN: Well, I hope that I can make this chapter a bit more exciting then the last, even though I don't think the last wasn't exciting, but anyway yea that's what I had to say…ON WORTH MATES !

* * *

Chapter 13: This can't be right Lithium

Kagome walked down the hall back to her room. She had a small smile on her face from the long conversation she just had with her mother 2 seconds ago.

_Flashback_

Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned a bit and sat in bed thinking of something to do. 'Hmm, well I'm not in the brightest moods to go anywhere' she thought as she recalled yesterday's events. "Hmm I wonder if instead of talking to Souta I can talk with mom" Kagome said as she grabbed some random hat and put it over her bedhead (I do the same). She walked over to the door and opened it silently to see if anyone else was awake. Looking down the dark hallway, she saw some light leaking from the bottom of her mom's room. "Perfect she's up" she said as she tiptoed to her mom's room.

Knocking on the door lightly, she heard her mother tell her to come in. Kagome walked inside and had a ghost of a smile on her face as she greeted her mom a good morning. "Kagome, you come in here and wish me a good morning looking like a badass" Sue said smiling. Kagome was wearing a black sports bra and some white basketball shorts and a grey baseball cap that she customized at Lids™. "Shutup mom" Kagome said with a small smile on her face as she sat on the bed next to her mother.

"So kiddo, what's up" Sue asked

"I wanted to talk to you about everything that's been happening since Spring Break" Kagome said shifting her eyes uncomfortably.

"Alright well begin your story" Sue said as she listened to every detail that came out her daughter's mouth.

About 30 minutes later Kagome was finished with somewhat glassy eyes. "Wow, I've been missing all of this" Sue said wiping her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't tell you till now" Kagome said

"Aww don't sweat it, I'm just glad that you were able to tell me everything at once instead of when after it happened" Sue said

"So what do you think should happen" Kagome asked

"Well Kagome it's hard to say what should happen. I mean you say that he's just like the other guys, and your father, but you don't believe he is like them. It sounds like he's in love with you and vice versa" Sue said as Kagome looked at her with disbelief. Sue took Kagome's hand and held it as she smiled at her. "Yea I know you may not want to believe it after being hurt so many times but it's the truth. You don't want to care about him yet you cry over him almost ever second of the day, you think that he is just acting like he cares to have you back to bitch you around more yet you know in your gut that it isn't true. You've fallen hard for him and the only way to test whether he feels for you the same way is to put back some of the trust that he lost. I'm not saying that you should just up and forgive him in a second but just try giving him another chance." Sue said smiling at Kagome.

Kagome drank in what her mother said and nodded her head. "Alright I'll do it" she said hugging her mom "thanks mommy, I love you" Kagome said giggling. Sue smiled at her daughter as she got off the bed and walked out the door. "I hope he has some sort of plan to get her cause Kagome isn't easy on the whole forgiving thing" Sue said as she turned on the TV.

_Flashback End_

Kagome sat in her room and grabbed her iPod. She looked for her "Release the tension" playlist and changed her clothes into something to jog in. She walked out her room with the earphones in her ears and yelled down to her mom that she was going for a jog and be back in awhile.

Kagome walked down the stairs and greeted her grandfather and Souta. She walked out the door and felt as if some sort of weight was lifting off her shoulders just a bit. She made sure her shoes were tied, that her hair was in a tight ponytail, and that her music was playing loud enough. She placed the iPod on her armband and began her jog.

* * *

Bankotsu felt a bit better today. He didn't have a fever and didn't feel like he was hit by a truck and a bag of bricks everytime he awoke from a nap.

He rubbed his face and breathed in deeply. "If this doesn't work I'm going to have to go to jail for being a serial killer" he said as he got out of bed and took a shower.

* * *

After somewhat drying his hair, Bankotsu heard his phone ringing. Looking at the caller I.D., he saw that it was some unknown. 'Who the hell is this' he wondered as he answered his phone. "Who the hell gave you my number" Bankotsu asked

"Well good morning to you too sunshine" Sango said

"Are you going to answer my damn question"

"Damn who lit the fuse on your tampon" Sango said "Jakotsu gave it to me, satisfied now" she said

"For what, you don't need to know my number" Bankotsu said

"So you don't want our help" Sango said "well then peace out" she said

"NO WAIT! I'm sorry" Bankotsu sighed

"Yea yea, so what do you think we should do" Sango asked

"If I knew what to Sango then I wouldn't have help from you and the guys now would I genius" Bankotsu said

"Fine, don't have to get such an attitude with me. Meet us at the Space Rocket in like 20 minutes alright" Sango said as she hung up.

"Why was Kagome friends with her again" Bankotsu asked himself as he finished getting dressed.

* * *

"_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri"_

Kagome listened to "But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! At the Disco. So far, Kagome had ran almost a mile and a half and felt great. She stopped for a bit to take a breather. Looking at her surroundings, she realized that she was near Jakotsu's shop. 'Oh, I'll go to say hey' Kagome thought as she jogged over to the shop and took her earphones out of her ears. She placed them around her neck and walked in the store.

* * *

Going over to the counter she banged on the fake wood. Moments later Jakotsu came out of the other room carrying a load of small boxes. "Let me help" Kagome said as she grabbed a few and set them down where Jakotsu told her too. He let out a relieved sigh before looking at Kagome and hugging her. "Hey person" he said as Kagome went back around the counter. "What's been up" he asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Nothing much just came in to say hey" Kagome said

"Well I see that someone is brighter then the sun today" Jakotsu said as she smiled at him

"Yea, I had a talk with my mommy this morning and she made me realize somethings that I was a bit oblivious to" Kagome said

"Ohh and what would that be" Jakotsu asked

"That I'm in love with a certain person and I should give him a chance before I decide whether to end everything" she said.

'I pray to god that he does this correct or else I'm going to die' Jakotsu thought as he continued to talk to Kagome till she decided to leave. "Well I'll see you around" Kagome said as she walked out the store putting her earphone back in.

Kagome walked for a bit until she felt a bit sticky and decided that maybe she should go home and shower before coming back out again.

* * *

Bankotsu texted Sango telling her that he was outside of Space Rocket.

He walked into the small diner style restaurant (picture it to be like Johnny Rockets™ which is where I got the name) and sat at the booth that he saw Inuyasha at with Sesshomaru, Nazuna, and Midoriko.

Bankotsu and everyone else talked for a bit until Koga, Ayame, Kohaku, Sango, and Rin joined them. Everyone talked for awhile on other matters as Bankotsu texted Jakotsu.

'_Yo dude where are you; it's getting boring to have to listen to everyone talk on mindless crap'_

'I'm coming over now and everyone is going to love what I have to tell'

Bankotsu put away his phone and looked up when he heard to annoying sound of the doorbell announce that someone had entered the restaurant. He saw Jakotsu walking over to them with the biggest smile on his face that it looked like it hurt.

Jakotsu sat down next to Bankotsu and everyone just looked at him weirdly. "Are you ok" Koga asked

"I'm perfect" Jakotsu said

"Well you had something to tell us, now tell us" Bankotsu said

"Well a few minutes ago I was talking to Kagome at the store" Jakotsu said catching Bankotsu's attention "and she was smiling as if yesterday didn't happen" Jakotsu said

"Did she talk to you about anything that will help us" Sesshomaru asked

"Actually, what she told me will help us greatly" Jakotsu said "she said that she had a talk with her mother this morning and she told Kagome that she was in deep love with Bank here. Kagome said that she wasn't so fond of the idea at first but she's going to test him to make sure that her feelings aren't one-sided" he said as everyone looked at each other and smiled

"Oh that's perfect, but doesn't that change somethings" Ayame asked

"Actually it kind of changes a lot of things" Jakotsu said

"What do you mean" she asked

"Well you see Kagome's birthday is, if I'm correct, next Friday. If I'm not mistaking I believe that you guys don't have school that Friday due to some teacher thing and it's the perfect time to have a party" he said

"That's right. Kagome and I have been planning her 18th birthday since her sweet sixteen" Sango said "She wants it to be at a hotel her father's side of the family owns"

"Exactly" Jakotsu said "which means that we have a week to either make a new plan or make some drastic changes to the current one" Jakotsu said

Bankotsu just sat and somewhat listening to what everyone was talking about. However after Jakotsu said that Kagome was in love with him his hearing somewhat faded. 'She loves me' he said 'and she wants to test me to see if I have the same feelings'. He had no idea of how he could prove it to her that not only does he love her but that he can't live without her. He heard that her birthday was next Friday and was thinking of his own ideas of getting her. 'Maybe I could get her alone and we could talk face to face so she can see how lost I am without her'. Bankotsu smiled at that idea. 'That's what I'll do, I'm going to go to her party and sneak her into a room to talk to her' he thought with the happiest smile on his face.

Bankotsu looked around and notice that everyone was involved with what Jakotsu was saying. "She wants the actual party at the club below the hotel and the after party she wants to have at the upper part which is hotel itself. The after party will be held at the private pool area, so in order for all of this to work we have to get her to invite ALL of us or else this is will be a work of art gone to waste" Jakotsu said

"Hold on how are ALL of us suppose to get invited if she won't even talk to me" Sango said

"Well if she is going to give Bankotsu here another chance I'm sure that she's going to start talking to you all again" Jakotsu said reassuring them

"Hopefully" Rin said. Everyone decided that they should order some food so that they could plan more effectively, and cause Inuyasha and Koga wouldn't shutup about being hungry.

* * *

Kagome was out the house for the second time that day. She had taken a shower and changed clothes. She was wearing black skinnys, a striped black and white crop top with the word "Freak" in a bright orange, and was wearing her neon orange low rise chucks with her hair in a high side ponytail.

She walked near the shop Jakotsu worked at and saw Space Rocket. She was starving and decided that she could really go for their famous pepperoni pizza turnovers. She walked inside their restaurant unknown of the people inside.

* * *

Bankotsu sat at the table bored as he sipped his Oreo™ shake. Everyone now was talking about things that happened at school while he was gone. He was kind of interested in the topic until the annoying doorbell thingy rang. He looked over and saw Kagome walk in. 'Wait…KAGOME!' his mind screamed as he almost choked on the pieces of oreo.

Everyone looked at him while Jakotsu patted his back helping him somewhat breathe again. "What the hell Bankotsu" Kohaku asked

"Ka*cough cough* Kago-"

"Kagome is here" Midoriko whispered as Bankotsu tapped his nose nodding his head. Everyone looked over at Kagome as she ordered her food and walked over to where you had to pick it up, which just so happened to be right in front of their table. Bankotsu's heart skipped a few beats as he looked at her. She looked stunning.

* * *

Kagome felt people staring at her as she entered Space Rocket. She brushed it off as she ordered her food but now the feelings of stares were growing as she kept moving. Looking behind her she saw everyone. However the one that caught her attention was Bankotsu. He looked so exhausted. Her heart clenched for a second before she smiled. "Hey guys" she said waving as she got her food and walked to the very front of their table.

Everyone stared at her for a second until it registered in their mind that she had said something. "Yo what's up Kagome" Inuyasha said smiling at her

"Nothing really, I kind of like being suspended from school it's relaxing" she said smiling again.

"Well that's great" Nazuna said

"So when did Hiten say you could come back" Ayame asked

"Uhm I believe he said next week" Kagome said looking at Miroku and Kohaku who nodded since they was there with her.

Bankotsu stared at Kagome and wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Jakotsu nudged him and Bankotsu looked at him as if he was crazy. "What was that for" he asked

"She said hi to you stupid" Jakotsu said. Bankotsu looked over at Kagome and gave a half smile as she smiled at him. "Hi Bankotsu" she said

"Uhm…. Hey Kagome" he said trying to make sure he didn't faint from how rapid his heart was beating.

Kagome felt as if another small weight was lifted when she spoke to Bankotsu. 'Party, invite them to the party' she yelled to herself.

"Hey, I don't know if you guys know but I'm having my party at the hotel my father's family owns. I was hoping you guys could come" she said

"All of us" Koga asked as Ayame kicked him

"Yea all of you" she said glancing at Bankotsu for a bit "Also I wanted to tell you that all of you are going invited to the After Party so bring somethings for overnight cause we're staying at the hotel" she said

"That's wicked" Kohaku said as Kagome smiled again

"Yea well I have to go" she said as she said bye to everyone.

Bankotsu watched as his angel left out the restaurant. He felt everyone staring at him but his eyes couldn't leave from the door. Jakotsu nudged him again and he slowly turned his head to be faced with a brightly smiling Jakotsu in his face. "Back up freak before I cough all over your precious face" Bankotsu said as Jakotsu moved so far back from him. "That was so weird" Inuyasha said

"I know" Ayame said

"She was smiling the whole time" Sango said

"She looked as if everything that happened just disappeared" Kohaku said

"She's broken inside" Sesshomaru said

"And that happy person façade isn't going to last long" Midoriko said

"Till she just up and breaks down" Miroku said. Everyone looked at nothing in particular as they tried to collect their thoughts.

Bankotsu just went back to staring at the door she left out of. 'Kagome' he thought as it was quiet at the table.

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed upside down as she ate her lunch. "So that's all that happened" her mother asked lying right next to her doing the same thing

"You bet your striped bra that's all that happened" Kagome said grabbing another turnover

"And you say that he just kept staring at you" Sue asked

"Correct"

"Well isn't that proof enough that he misses you. Well I guess not, how was he staring. Like was it the kind where it creeped you out or the kind that seemed to have some sort of lost in it:" Sue asked

"Well hard to say, it was something that looked like he was staring at me trying to say something but it was unreadable, know what I mean" Kagome said looking at her mom

"Yea I know exactly what you mean" Sue said as they finished the bag and the both of them rolled over onto their stomach as they drank some water.

"Well I invited them to the party and after party so now what" Kagome asked

"Well when next week comes then you are just going to have to figure out a plan because you forbid me from going, well except for the party part" Sue said

"So getting off the topic of Bankotsu, what did you get me for my birthday" Kagome asked

"Not telling you, but you're going to kill me with the death hug I'll be receiving when you get it" Sue said

"Ohh that means that it's an expensive gift" Kagome said

"Maybe, maybe not" Sue said. Kagome and Sue talked for awhile until Sue decided that she needed to start on dinner and such.

Kagome sat in her room bored, until she heard a beep beep noise coming from her laptop. She pulled it onto her lap and saw that it was an IM from Sango.

ShortFuse: Uhm, hey I see you changed your name

RocketKiddster: Yea I wasn't really known for having the same thing for much long

ShortFuse: Yea that's true I guess

RocketKiddster: So what did you want to talk about

ShortFuse: I was just wondering what you were up to since…..then

RocketKiddster: Well…nothingg, I've been up to nothing lately besides seeing you guys

ShortFuse: Uhm yea

RocketKiddster: Look just call me cause you're making this really awkwardd

Kagome was getting bored and while she waited for Sango to call, she logged off messenger and turned on some music. She played her 'Freakk Outt Partay' playlist and listened as "Around The World" by Daft Punk. She turned the volume up real loud as she began dancing to the music. She heard her phone ringing and answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"What's Up" she yelled over the music

"Hey Kagome" Sango said. Kagome could hear some breathing in the background but didn't think anything of it

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about" Kagome asked

"I was trying to ask you, uhm-would you hush"

"Sango who the hell is listening to the conversation" Kagome asked getting a little irritated

"*Sigh* guys say hi" Sango said

"Hey Kagome" Nazuna, Midoriko, Rin, and Ayame said in unison

"Sango you could have told me that I was on speaker" Kagome said as she put her phone on her bed and put her Bluetooth in her ear as she continued to dance in her room

"Well I'm sorry, I thought I didn't have to tell you but these idiots wouldn't shut the fuck up" Sango said. Kagome laughed a bit over the phone as she knew that the girls were probably freaking out at the death glare Sango was giving them.

Everyone was silent in Sango's room as they heard Kagome laughing. "I can't believe were acting like we've never heard her laugh before" Ayame whispered, well that's what she thought till Kagome answered

"Of course you freaks act like that. Just because I haven't spoken to anyone in like…..some amount of time doesn't mean that you have to act like it's something new" Kagome said

"Look we're sorry Kags, but it's hard not to be surprised when you've been acting like the world was out to get you" Sango said

"Well look I've realized what's been happening and I'm putting everything behind me now ok"

"Yea"

"Alright well was that all you wanted to talk to me about" Kagome asked

"Uhm actually I was wondering when you came into Space Rocket that you were serious on inviting ALL of us to the party and after party" Sango asked

"Yea as serious as I ever been" Kagome said

"Oh well awesome then" Sango said

"Yea, hey Sango do you think that you can take me off of speaker for a second, no offense to my other freaks but I wanna tell her something" Kagome said

"Yea sure" Kagome heard everyone said as it got quiet

"So what did you want to talk about" Sango said

"Well uhm, at the party I was hoping that you and the girls could help me with something" Kagome asked

"Yea sure what with"

"Well I want to talk with Bankotsu with just us so I was wondering could you guys help us get alone in my room" she said

"Yea that's alright with us"

"Great" Kagome said

"We missed you Kagome" Sango and everyone else said

"I missed you guys too" Kagome said as she hung up

Kagome threw the Bluetooth onto the bed and turned up the volume of her music. Dancing as crazy as ever to the song "Stupid Love Letter" by The Friday Night Boys, she began to forget everything that happened to her and was looking forward to next Friday.

* * *

(Skipping time to Thursday)

"Kagome remove your feet from the table" her Math teacher said to her. She rolled her eyes and put her feet on the floor.

"Happy now" she said as the teacher gave her a look and went back teaching. Kagome flipped them off before putting her feet back on the table. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and tried finding it. She finally found it she saw that it was a text from Bankotsu. Her heart skipped a beat and she got butterflies in her stomach. She opened the text and read it.

'You shouldn't be so bad in class especially since you just got back'

'_Well technically I came back on Monday and I hate this class anyways XP'_

'Whatever you still shouldn't be bad in class'

'_Yes coming from the badass just admit that you don't want me to get suspended again'_

'Well I don't'

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the text as she grabbed her bag and slugged it on her shoulder. She put her phone back in her pocket and grabbed her books off the table before leaving the room and to the Music room.

So far the week back to school was going good. Kagome was speaking with Sango, Ayame, Rin, Nazuna, and Midoriko again. Her and Sango's relationship were as great as it always been. Kagome was making sure that she knew what she was going to say to Bankotsu. She had practice a couple of times with her mom and Sango which was a bit creepy.

* * *

She dropped her bag by the door and looked for her iPod. When she found it, she searched through one of her favorite playlist as she went to the speakers. She plugged her iPod in and walked over to the microphone.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go__  
__  
__Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Kagome sang what she felt was her feelings deep inside.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go  
_

She was lost in the song that she didn't notice Sara walk inside.

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes_

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with me  
I'm gonna let it go

Sara clapped her hands as she held a box of Chocorooms™ in her hands. "So the feelings aren't one-sided" Sara said as she startled

"Sara don't do that" Kagome said calming her breathing

"Sorry but after hearing the music starting I couldn't help but listen into one of my most favorite student sing her feelings" Sara said as she offered Kagome some of her snack

"No thanks" Kagome said as she set the mic back in place "I was just trying to release some tension and feelings that I was holding inside and I guess the song helped me out" Kagome said smiling

"Well that's super" Sara said smiling

"But going back to what you said, you said that the feelings weren't one-sided…..what did you mean by that?" Kagome said as Sara ushered them to sit on the stage

"Well for awhile now Bankotsu had been coming into class with the biggest grey cloud of anger and sadness I've ever experienced" Sara said "you know how every Monday I ask people to choose a song that describes them" Kagome nodded "well the Monday I'm guessing when you got suspended, Bankotsu choose to play the song "No Air"" Sara said looking at Kagome.

'Wow I had no idea that he felt like that' she thought to herself 'No I'm going to see if what is being said is true I won't let my feelings choose for me. I need to hear the truth before I could just act." She told herself. Kagome looked at Sara and sighed. "I wish that I can just believe all of that" Kagome said "I mean I do believe that he hasn't been the same but you see I have a plan that we help me in figuring out if it's all true and not some scheme" Kagome said as she saw in Sara's eyes the confusion

"Well you see my birthday is tomorrow and since we don't have school, thank god, I'm having a party. I'm inviting a couple of people for the party part however I'm also having an after party. What I was going to do was have my friend help me to lure Bankotsu in the room that I'm staying in and then when he's there then they're going to make sure that I'm inside as well." Kagome was catching her breath "I was going to talk to him and tell him everything, From the day that things went wrong to the feelings that I hold for him now and see if he truly does love me so I've heard" Kagome said

Sara looked at her and smiled. "Well if you believe that this is going to work then I think it's a perfect idea" Sara said as the bell rang "Well get ready for class" Sara said as Kagome unplugged her iPod and grabbed her things waiting for the class to fill up.

* * *

"Kagome dammit, breathe" Souta yelled at his sister

"Ok ok I'm breathing" Kagome said as she fanned herself. Her party was to begin in less then 20 minutes and she was freaking out. "Is everything ready" she asked Souta who once gain told her that everything was. She frantically searched for her mother. "Mom where the hell are you" Kagome yelled as her mother appeared behind her. Kagome jumped and slapped her mother's arm.

"Kagome calm down, everything is going to be fine" Sue said

"Fine, how is everything going to be fine if I don't have any freaking shoes on!" Kagome shouted as she pointed to her pedicured feet.

"Kagome your shoes are in the V.I.P room" Sure said as Kagome ran to the room and grabbed her shoes.

She was wearing a black based dress that ended a little above mid-thigh. The sleeves to the dress were a fishnet style as the dress hugged ever curve of Kagome's body. The front of the dress a small U-cut to it that showed only some of the cleavage which her mother that added a bit of a flirtatious style to her. Her make-up was simple with a thin line of black eyeliner on the bottom and a wing tip at the top. Her mother put a small amount of white eyeshadow on the inner corner of her eyes and a bit of sliver eyeshadow to add to the black eyeliner on the top. Sue demanded that she had a light shade of pink for a lip stain. Her shoes were a metallic silver peek a boo shoe that showed her black toes.

Sue came into the room and smiled at Kagome. "Kagome come on" Sue said walking her to her.

"For what, what happened" Kagome asked

"Nothing stupid" Sue said as they walked out the door "except the fact that it's party time!" Sue screamed as they entered the club with hundreds of people.

* * *

About 4 hours later, Kagome hugged the last person at her party as they left. Kagome was smiling hard as her and Sango took the elevator upstairs to their room to change. "That was a wicked party" Sango said as she opened the door to the room.

"I know I was in love with the gift that my mom got me" Kagome said as she remembered that her mother had gotten her a motorcycle with the sweetest paint job that she had ever seen. It had a black fading into grey body with purple flames in the black parts.

Sango and Kagome changes quickly from their clubbing outfits to their swim suits. Kagome had bought a new swim suit that was had a black bikini bottom and a striped black and yellow tube based top. Sango had on a plain purple bikini that had a white winking smile on the left front side of the bottoms.

The girls ran downstairs to the pool area and began hanging out at Kagome's after party.

* * *

"Alright so when do we start this plan" Bankotsu asked as the guys stood in a circle talking.

"We'll start when the time is right" Sesshomaru said

"And when well that be" Bankotsu said as Sango came over to them

"Ok I think Kagome is ready for this" she said smiling as she handed Bankotsu a card "this is Kagome's room key. The room we're staying in is Rm.734 ok" Sango said

"Got it" Bankotsu said as he held onto the card

"When you get up there just sit and wait till we come" Sango said

"Alright but when do I know when you guys get there" Bankotsu asked

"We'll knock three times then bang on the door" Sango said "Good luck" she said as she walked away

'Please, I hope this works' Bankotsu thought as he took a deep breath and walked to the elevators and boarded them.

* * *

Jakotsu was sitting at the table with Kagome with somewhat of a worried face. "What's wrong Jakotsuu" Kagome slurred as she finished her 3rd Pina Colada.

"Kagome I don't think you should drink anymore" Jakotsu said as he lowered her glass

"Why not, it's my birfthdayy" she said

"Well if you drink too much then the plan might mess up" he said

"No I'll be fine Jak, don't worry" Kagome said as she sat back in her chair. Kagome was a bit nervous and she had a couple of drinks to calm her nerves. Now Kagome sat by the pool with Jakotsu a bit on the tipsy side. She understood what was happening and what people were saying to her but she slurred some and her emotions seemed to be on over board sometimes.

"Kagome I'm going to go get you something that may help a bit before you go to Bankotsu, I'll be right back don't move" Jakotsu said as he rushed to some place.

"Gotcha" Kagome said as she sat in silence till she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Sango and the other girls rushing to her.

"Come on Kagome it's time to put this plan into action" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's arm

"No can't go, Jakotsu said that he needed to give me something" Kagome said

"Jakotsu can give it to you later, this is a once in a life time opportunity….well not quite but still" Ayame said as they rush her into the elevator. All of them stood there for a while until they arrived at the 7th floor. Rushing Kagome to the door they knocked three times then banged on it. "Alright Kagome remember what we talked about"

Kagome nodded

"And you know exactly what you're going to say to him"

Nod

The door opened and the girls shoved Kagome through the door. The girls gave Kagome and Bankotsu a thumbs up before shutting the door. Bankotsu stood with Kagome in his arms. He blushed a bit and then moved them to the bed. They sat in silence for a while until Bankotsu began to become anger. 'Just calm down Bank, this wasn't going to be easy' he told himself as he looked at her. Kagome looked back at him and his breath caught in his throat as she smiled at him.

* * *

Jakotsu rushed back to where Kagome was with a Bloody Mary in his hands. He put the glass on the table and moved it so it was in front of her chair. Rushing to the bar and back, Jakotsu didn't seem to notice that not only was the Bloody Mary untouched, but that the person who was suppose to drink it wasn't where he left her. "Dammit" he cursed as he went in search for her.

A couple of seconds pasted and he couldn't find her anywhere. He caught sight of Ayame and pulled her away from Koga. "Where is she" Jakotsu said breathing hard

"Jak calm down, who are you looking for" Ayame asked

"Kagome"

"Oh she's upstairs with Bankotsu"

"WHAT!" Jakotsu screamed as he held Ayame's shoulders "You guys allowed her upstairs in her state" he said shaking Ayame. Ayame slapped Jakotsu and held his face

"Jakotsu listen to me, what the hell is wrong with Kagome" Ayame said

"She's fucking tipsy, half the things that she's probably saying right now is the alcohol talking" Jakotsu said. Ayame looked at him and feared for a bit

"Oh no, what should we do" Ayame asked

"Well I don't know now" Jakotsu said

WELL what will happen to our love birds now ! HA HA no one shall EVER KNOW ! …..sorry me and my friends were talking about the tootsie pop owl and were talking about challenging each other to figure out the answer that little boy asks the owl. ANYWAYS I hope you guys like the cliffy cause next chapter there is going to be LOTS OF SURPRISES ! Oh and a headsy, there's a LEMON so you've been warned.

~Ice Rocket


	14. How Am I Gonna Do This !

Disclaimer: Don't Own... Get Off My Back !

AN: Alright well I don't have much to say beside the fact that there's going to be a L E M O N ! So be ready cause here it comes…

Chapter 14: How Am I Gonna Do This !

'Just calm down Bank, this wasn't going to be easy' he told himself as he looked at her. Kagome looked back at him and his breath caught in his throat as she smiled at him. She looked so beautiful. Bankotsu couldn't contain himself as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome. He had waited weeks to do such thing to her.

He kissed her softly but when he felt her tugging on his shirt and made the kiss rougher. He bit her bottom lip and sucked on it hearing her whimper with pain and pleasure. He pulled back before he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He wanted to do much more things to her to show her that he missed her but he couldn't risk this chance. He looked in Kagome's eyes and saw the lust and something else. He didn't focus much on it as he began talking.

"Kagome it's been hell without you" he began as he looked around finding the words to say to her "I-I really missed you" he said holding her hand

Kagome looked down at Bankotsu's hand holding her's. 'Crap Kagome why did you have to get so tipsy' she cursed herself as she looked back at his eyes. Kagome licked her lips and couldn't keep the negative sexual thoughts out of her head. 'Get a hold of yourself, you have gone so long without him touching you, you can last another…..who am I kidding his too damn sexy' she thought as she tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Bankotsu was trying to think of a way to tell Kagome how he felt when she out of nowhere tackled him to the ground. He didn't know for what until she started to kiss him. 'I knew there was something up' he said as he tasted her. 'She's almost fucking drunk' he thought as she continued to kiss him. "Kagome stop" Bankotsu groaned as she grinded against him.

"Aww why" she said as she sucked his neck

"Cause I don't want to have sex with you" he said straining a groan

"Are you sure" she asked looking at him "cause your friend sure doesn't agree with you" she said as she continued to grind on him. 'Damn body' Bankotsu thought as he moaned when she sucked on his ear. 'Fuck it this is too much' he thought as he flipped them over and looked at her. He looked her over and couldn't help his raging hormones. He wanted to end this but how the hell was he supposed to do that when she was in a bikini.

"Damn your sexy" Bankotsu said cursing himself as he roughly kissing her falling into her trap.

* * *

(LEMON DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO)

Kagome moaned as Bankotsu sucked on her pulse. He ran his hands over her body and rested on her hips. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he kissed her. Bankotsu moved them so her back was on a random wall while he moved one hand from her hip and rubbed it up and down her leg. Kagome grinded her body against his and it felt so damn good. "Bankotsu" she moaned as he ran his hand over her breast through the thin material of her swim suit.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome and crashed lips with her. He knew that they were suppose to be talking to each other but maybe physically he could show her how he's been feeling.

He moved away from the wall and threw Kagome on the bed. He looked to make sure that the door's top lock was locked at when it was he looked back over at Kagome and saw her smiling seductively at him. He walked over to the lamp that was turned on and turned it off only having the light from the bathroom on them.

Bankotsu got on top of Kagome and continued to kiss her and leave love marks. Kagome was getting tired of just kissing, so she moved making Bankotsu stop. She removed her top and smiled as Bankotsu looked down at her. His mouth attached to her left breast and he sucked on it as hard as he could as Kagome hissed in pain and pleasure. Bankotsu ran the pad of his thumb over her right nipple and played with it until he began the same assault to it. Kagome arched her back allowing more of her into Bankotsu's mouth and gripped his hair. She managed to get it out of its braid and when he sat above her, his hair casted over them as a black curtain.

Kagome traced her fingers along his chest and it sent a shiver through Bankotsu's body. Her fingers continued to go south of his body until she came across the most sensitive part of him. Bankotsu moaned her name as she rubbed the bulge in his swim trucks. "Kagome stop torturing me" he moaned out as she pulled him down and kissed him. He felt getting even with her and placed his hand to her entrance. She gasped as his rubbed her entrance roughly. "Fuck Bankotsu" she said as he managed to insert two fingers in her. Kagome couldn't help the continuous moaning as he kept hitting her g-spot over and over again.

Second later Kagome came all over Bankotsu hand. He licked off her mess before he kissed her again. Kagome then stopped kissing him which Bankotsu thought that she was sobering up. Instead Kagome moved from under Bankotsu and stood next to the bed. Bankotsu was clueless as to what she was doing until she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "It's not fair to pleasure me and I not you" she said as she sucked on his ear. She detached from it and Bankotsu stood in front of her. Kagome kissed him before she went to kneel in front of him.

Kagome gently rubbed the bulge in his swim trunks and it sent multiple shivers up Bankotsu's body. She finally tore the clothing from his body and grabbed his shaft, stroking it. "Damn Kagome" he hissed before she put the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it before sliding half of his shaft inside. Bankotsu's hand latched onto Kagome's hair as slowly bobbed her head. She lightly raked her teeth on his member causing Bankotsu to buck in response.

Bankotsu was restraining himself from fucking her brains out as she slowly tortured him. It wasn't until he noticed the warmth of her mouth missing that he looked down and saw her smiling at him. "Do it" she said and he stood there confused

"Do you wanna fuck my brains out" she asked as Bankotsu smirked at her and she grabbed his member again and licked the head before he plunged into her.

Slowly Bankotsu began to pick up his speed and felt closer to his climax. "Kagome….I-I'm gonna" and before he finished his sentence he came in her mouth. Kagome drank in everything of him before she felt him pull her up and kiss her once again. Kagome pushed away from him and climbed onto the bed. Bankotsu took the hint and quickly followed suit.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu for a second and he got what she was silently asking for. He tore the bottoms from her body and swiftly plugged into her. She screamed in pleasure and slight pain as she adjusted to his size. Bankotsu then began moving in and out of her faster and faster. Kagome dug her nails in his back as he as he continued to do her. "Ha-harder" Kagome said as he followed her request.

Kagome moaned his named over and over again and their bodies began to glisten in sweat. She arched into his built body and screamed his name as her essence spilled on him. Bankotsu still continued on as he gripped Kagome's hip and pounded into her. No sooner did he do that he come in her and slowly removed himself from her, he clasped next to her.

(LEMON OVER SAFE TO READ NOW)

* * *

They stayed like that for awhile until Kagome spoke. "I love you Bankotsu" she said. Bankotsu froze for a second before he began to shake his head. He got off the bed and began to get dressed. Kagome looked at him confused. "Bankotsu what's wrong" she said as she covered herself with the blanket on the bed

"No this isn't right why the hell did I do this" he kept saying to himself

"Bankotsu stop getting dressed, please don't leave me" she choked as she sniffled. Bankotsu looked at her for a second before he looked away and pulled on his wife beater that he took off before she came.

"No Kagome this isn't right" he said as he walked to the door.

"Please Bankotsu don't leave, I love you" she cried as he looked at her

"Kagome you're drunk you have no idea what the hell you're even saying" Bankotsu tried not yelling to her. Kagome stared at him crying her eyes out as he looked back at the door.

He breathed in and opened the door slamming it as he left. Kagome looked at the door and broke into an uncontrollable sob.

Everyone downstairs looked up when they heard the slam.

Inuyasha and everyone else saw Bankotsu walking out of Kagome's room all tense. "Shit" the heard Jakotsu and Ayame say

"Inuyasha you're bunking rooms with Bank, go up there and find out what the hell happened" Koga said

"Erm, got it" Inuyasha said as he ran to the elevators and got inside hoping he could catch up to Bankotsu.

* * *

'This is fucking great' he thought as he stopped in front of his door and rubbed his face. 'I get to see her face to face to talk and my fucking dick couldn't stay down' he thought as he searched his pockets for his key card. Remembering that he left it with Inuyasha, he slumped down to the floor and sat there.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly got out of the elevator and saw Bankotsu sitting with his back to their room door. He walked over to him and stood over him. "I fucked up" he heard Bankotsu say. Inuyasha slide the card on the machine slot and the both of them walked inside. Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu immediately went to grab some paper and a pen. He watched as he scribbled some things down and fold it up, then watched as he grabbed another piece of paper and do the same on it.

Inuyasha walked over to his bed and sat as he continued watching Bankotsu walk around their room gathering his stuff and putting it in his duffel bag. "Soo, what the hell happened" Inuyasha finally said. Bankotsu just breathed in as he stuffed shirt in his bag

"I fucked up" he said as he went in the bathroom. He looked in the full body mirror and was so anger with himself that he punched it creating a big hole as the mirror shattered. "Fuck" he seethed as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand. Inuyasha looked at him with some sympathy before speaking again. "And what do you mean by that" Inuyasha asked. Bankotsu again breathed in and decided that he should just tell Inuyasha everything before he killed him with questions

"I waited in her room till Sango came. They shoved her in the room and left so it was just her and I. We sat on the bed and I kissed her. It wasn't a long one but I really needed to do it. After I tried talking to her but I choked on my words and then she tackles me. I was about to ask why until she began kissing me. One thing lead to another and we ended up having sex. After she said that she loved me" Bankotsu laid back on the head board.

"Well wasn't that the whole reason for us to get you two alone; so you could tell that to each other" Inuyasha asked confused

"Well at first it was but the thing is when Sango gave her to me I'm guessing they had no idea that she was almost fucking drunk" Bankotsu said fisting his hands wincing some "She said that and I realized that what had happened wasn't suppose to happen and I left her. She was crying and kept telling me not to leave her but I just walked out the door" he sighed "I can't stay tonight, I'm going home" Bankotsu said as he got off the bed and walked over to his bag making sure that everything was inside.

When he finished checking he said bye to Inuyasha and left.

* * *

Walking up to the desk he banged on the bell. A man in a silk black button down shirt turned around and smiled at him. "How may I help you sir" he asked. The guy looked to be in his early twenties.

"I'm came to pay for the room that I was assigned to" Bankotsu said as he pulled out his wallet

"Was there something wrong with room" the guy asked

"No but I broke the mirror and I wanted to pay for it so that the person who invited me didn't have to" he said handing the guy $2000 dollars

"Uhm sir the mirror will only cost you $150, what I'm suppose to do with the extra $1850" he asked

"If you don't mind could you give that to Kagome Higurashi" Bankotsu asked. The guy looked at the money in hand

"Uhm sure" he said "will that be it" he asked. Bankotsu took out a $20 bill and gave it to him

"Thanks for helping" Bankotsu said as he grabbed his bag with his right hand (because he screwed up the left) and slugged it over his shoulder as he left into the cool night.

* * *

Inuyasha came back downstairs where everyone was waiting. "So what happened" Sango said shaking him

"First, stop shaking me" he said grabbing her arms "and what happened was they were talking, they had sex, she said I love you, and he left" Inuyasha said

"…What the hell! I need to talk to him" Sango said storming off before Inuyasha caught her hand and twirled her around so she was in the same place as before

"No can do" Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck

"And why is that"

"Well… he left"

"Wait why" Jakotsu asked

"He claimed that he fucked up and couldn't stay"

"*sigh* Well I guess there's nothing we could do" Jakotsu said as something above him caught his eye.

Him and everyone else looked up and saw Kagome. She had blankets wrapped around her and she looked pale-ish. She looked directly and Sango and Jakotsu and they knew what she wanted. They both walked over to the elevators and got in. Kagome walked back inside her room without a moment's hesitation. Everyone else stood confused as to what the hell just happened. "Erm… I know this isn't such the greatest times to ask this but, who wants to go in the pool" Rin said as everyone looked at her and smiled racing each other to the pool's edge.

* * *

Jakotsu and Sango ran out the elevator to Kagome's room.

Coming to the door, Sango went to take the key card out her pocket, till she saw that the door was slightly open. Slowly walking in, they saw Kagome crouched near the door crying. Jakotsu dropped down on and picked her up taking her to the bed while Sango shut the door.

Sango said on in front of Kagome while Jakotsu sat to her left. Jakotsu rubbed her back while Sango held her hand. They sat quietly for a moment while Kagome freely cried. Jakotsu looked at Sango and saw that her own eyes were glassed over and a single tear ran down her cheek. It was quiet in the room until Kagome cleared her throat. "I-I screwed u-up" she said looking down.

"No Kagome it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have made sure you were ready before we left you alone" Sango said

"No Sango don't take the blame, it's not your fault" Kagome said looking at Sango and squeezing her hand "it's my fault I should have told stayed away from all the drinks" she said

"Kagome, are you well enough to tell us what happened" Jakotsu asked

"I-I…I don't know what really happened. The alcohol blurred most of my thoughts. I remember being brought to the room and being shoved in. Bankotsu then led me to the bed and we sat. It was quiet for a minute and he kissed me. He began speaking but I was fighting myself, trying to keep my self sane. Apparently it didn't work. I remember tackling him and then I can't remember anything else" Kagome said taking a breath "After that I remember sobering up somewhat and I looked at him. I told him that I loved him but I guess from the alcohol he didn't believe me. He got up and started getting dressed. I keep telling him to not leave but he left out the door. I stared at it hoping he would walk back in but he never did." Kagome fisted the hand that wasn't holding Sango's "I was so frustrated with myself. I felt like I just screwed up my only opportunity with him. I-I messed up. He's never gonna want to see me again." Kagome said as a new batch of hot tears came.

Jakotsu held her close while Sango squeezed her hand tightly. "Kagome don't tell yourself that. If I know my cousin he loves you no matter what. He won't let this ruin what he feels for you. Kagome you have to know that just because something doesn't go as planned doesn't mean that you should give up. You both know how the other feels, instead of timing this you should just let it happen." Jakotsu said

"You mean I should just go up and tell him" Kagome asked

"Well, I don't know really what Jak meant but I'm sure when you both tell each other it will be the right time" Sango said looking at Jakotsu who nodded

"I just hope that time comes soon" Kagome said

* * *

Bankotsu walked in the door and threw his bag down. "Who there's" he heard someone say from the kitchen. Walking in the kitchen he saw that it was his father that he hadn't seen in a while. "Oh Bankotsu, your mother told me that you were at Kagome's party" his father Lee said

"I was but I screwed up and I left" Bankotsu said sitting down.

"Well, I should go get your mother so you two coul-"

"Actually, dad I was wondering if I could talk to you about this" Bankotsu said

"Well if you would like" His father said walking out of the kitchen. Bankotsu followed behind as they walked to his father's studies.

* * *

"Alright, what happened" Lee asked as he sat in his chair behind a nice mahogany desk. Bankotsu rubbed his temples as he sat in the chair in front of his father's desk. "Where do I start" he said

"The beginning would be nice" Lee said smirking as his son rolled his eyes.

[AN: Picture Lee as an older Bankotsu except with a deeper voice]

"Well first let me ask, has mom told you anything" Bankotsu asked

"Well what I know so far is that you were invited by Kagome herself to her party. Erm, also I know that you and everyone else were planning on getting you two alone so that you could talk to her"

"Well good, now I don't have to waste my breathe on the whole story" Bankotsu said "Alright well I guess I could start from the after party"

* * *

Bankotsu spent the next 5 minutes telling over the scenario.

"So yea that's why I'm here" he ended

"One question"

"Shoot"

"Where the hell did you get $2000 from" his father asked. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sent a death glare at his dad.

"Ok ok my bad just wondering, anyway I think I may have a solution to your problem" Lee said

"Please right now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place" Bankotsu said

"Propose"

Silence

Silence

Silence

"WHAT!" Bankotsu screamed standing from his seat

"Shhhh! You'll wake your mom and trust me she is not pretty when she's awoken" Lee said

"Dad what the hell makes you think proposing is gonna tell her I love her" Bankotsu asked

"What wouldn't say 'I love you' more than a proposal" Lee said

"Dad you do realize that we are both eighteen and graduating seniors right"

"Bankotsu what you just told me would be an even more of a reason to propose to her" Lee said "If you love her as much as you say-"

"And I do"

"Then why not make her your fiancée"

"Well because…" Bankotsu tried coming up with an argument but couldn't find one "I guess you're right, but how am I suppose to do it. School isn't over yet and I'm sure that asking her in the middle of class is a no" Bankotsu said

"Well, we could go buy a ring a then when you feel the time is right, give it to her"

Bankotsu thought about the idea and decided that it wasn't such a bad idea. "Alright" he said

"Great, now that I got you to agree do you think she's gonna like this ring" Lee said opening a box with a heart shaped blue diamond in the middle and three white diamonds on each side of it on a sliver band. "Dad, why the hell do you have an engagement ring in your studies" Bankotsu asked examining the ring more.

"Well, this was actually your mother's ring. We both were talking and she said that sooner or later you were gonna propose to Kagome. I should remind her that I won and she owes me a back massage" Lee said

"You bet that I would propose to her" Bankotsu said

"Well, I told her that you were gonna get the idea in a week or two weeks tops while she said in a month, but hey enough of us my boy is gonna have a wife" Lee said smiling

"Dad I'd kill you but without you mom would have already killed me" Bankotsu said as he put the ring in the dark blue velvet box and put the box in his pocket

"Yea I'm sure" Lee said

* * *

[Skipping Time: 2 Weeks after]

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock. "6:20 am" it read. "Wow, I wonder what I could do for another hour" she said to herself as she got out of bed and walked to her outside her door.

She stretched and yawned before looking down the hall and saw that her mother was awake. "Hmm, let's go talk to mommy" she said as she ventured down the hall.

"Knock knock" Kagome said as she walked in

"Hey babe, what's up" Sue said

"Nothing really, just woke up and had nothing to do so I came to talk to you…hey that rhymed" Kagome said sitting next to her mother

"Kagome I think you need to go back to sleep, you act stupider early in the morning" Sue said as they both laughed

"Well what do you wanna talk about" Sue asked

"Erm, I don't know" Kagome said

"Well great you come in here to talk and you have nothing to talk about" Sue said

"Well I did want to ask you something"

"Ok shoot"

"So"

"So what"

"Hold on"

Kagome ran out the room and to the bathroom. Sue looked at the door and it took a while to process what just happened. She got up and ran to her daughter.

Sue walked into the bathroom and tied Kagome's hair back while rubbing her back.

When Kagome finished she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out with water and mouthwash. "Kagome I'm worried for you. You've been doing this since last Tuesday." Sue said

"I know mom, I'm freaking out as much as you" Kagome said walking out the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hold on, you just puked and now your hungry…gross Kag" Sue said as she watched her daughter begin to boil some water.

"Shutup, I'm starving" Kagome said as she pour some water into a Instant Ramen container.

"Wait, when did you start eating ramen in the mornings" Sue asked "I thought that was only for special occasions"

"Well, like I said I'm straving and I've been starving since last week. I don't know why but I feel as if I could eat and never be full" Kagome said as she tapped her foot waiting for her stupid food to be done.

* * *

About 30 minutes later and 2 ramen containers empty, Kagome walked to her room and began to get dressed.

She walked into her closet and choose a black mini skirt, blue long sleeve shirt, and her black chucks. She walked to her bathroom and closed the door taking a shower.

* * *

20 minutes later she came out the steaming bathroom, grabbed her stuff, and headed to her car.

Reaching the front door she heard her mother calling her. "Yea" she said as Sue came downstairs

"Kagome I don't know what's wrong with you right now but I think you're pregnant" Sue said. Kagome stared at her mom and dropped her keys.

"I'm WHAT!" Kagome said "No you can't be serious I'm not pregnant" she yelled picking up her keys and storming to her car.

* * *

"Stupid mom doesn't no what the fuck she's talking about" Kagome mumbled as she slammed her car door, turned her stereo up, and backed out the drive way to school.

* * *

Bankotsu got out his car and put his hand in his pocket. 'What the hell' he thought as he took out the blue velvet box. "I don't think I'll be needed this" he said as he opened his bag and put the box inside. He looked down at his left hand at the ace bandage and shoke his head walking over to Inuyasha and Koga.

"Yo guys" Bankotsu said

"Hey man, did you do anything to Kagome or something" Koga asked

"No why what happened"

"She parked her car like 20 minutes ago and came out all pissed off with tears in her eyes." Inuyasha said

"What!" Bankotsu said as he was about to go look for her until Koga and Inuyasha blocked his way

"I wouldn't go looking for her if I was you" Koga said

"And why the hell not"

"Well, when she got out her car she shoved to seniors to the ground, kicked a sophomore, back slapped 2 juniors, and then punched Kikyo" Inuyasha said snickering at the last part. Bankotsu just stared at them for a second before walking to a table and sitting down.

"What do you think happened to her" Bankotsu asked

"I don't know, but whatever happened got her pissed off" Koga said

* * *

Kagome sat in Health class very worried. "Psst" she turned her head and looked at Sango

"Stop worrying Kagome, we're gonna talk at Study Hall ok" Sango said

"Yea" Kagome said as she looked at the board.

* * *

When Kagome arrived at school she was pissed at the world. She beat a few people up and dragged Sango to their first class with Ayame and Rin in tow. She told them what's been happening for the past two weeks and they congratulated her which made her cry. After cheering her up, Sango said that she would talk to Kagome during Study Hall, and if she could be with her during Music class.

It scared Kagome to know that she could have a little growing life in her at the moment. Kagome looked down and put her hand on her stomach. She bit her lip to kept her from crying. 'How am I gonna do this' she questioned herself as she silently cried the last minutes of class.

* * *

When the bell rang, Bankotsu got out his seat looked over at Kagome. 'She's been like that for the past 10 minutes' he thought to himself. He looked over at Sango who was talking to Kagome and she looked at him for a second. The look she gave him told him that Kagome wasn't well and the fact that he couldn't talk to her made him feel crappy. He sighed and walked out of class to the Court Yard. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

* * *

Finally it was Study Hall and Kagome was scared. She knew that talking with Sango would help her but, it frightened her that talking to her would only lead to what she hopes wouldn't be true.

Her and Sango walked to the Court Yard and over to a secluded area. Sango made sure that no one was around to hear, and sat down on the grass with Kagome.

"Alright Kagome, why do you think you're pregnant" Sango asked

"I've been throwing up for the past 2 weeks, I eat like a freaking pig, I'm waking up earlier in the morning and seem to be throwing up at the same time in the morning" Kagome said "plus I'm PMSing like a mad woman!" Kagome said "plus how am I suppose to tell Bankotsu if I am"

"Well, look this is what were gonna do, after school the both of us are gonna go to the drugstore and were gonna buy some test ok" Sango said

"Yea" Kagome said as the bell rang for the lat period of the day. Sango got up but stopped when Kagome grabbed her hand. "Thanks Sang, I owe you" Kagome said

"If you are preggo and you make me the godmother trust, me that'll be enough" Sango said smiling at Kagome as she helped her up and they walked to the Music Room.

* * *

Music class went by alright. Sara was fine with Sango skipping her class and keeping Kagome company whereas Bankotsu wasn't feeling so up to the idea. He really wanted to try and talk to Kagome, but with Sango there it was even harder to get the strength to talk to her.

'Well today is Thursday, so I guess I could talk to her tomorrow after school' Bankotsu thought as he sat in class and tried thinking of what to say to Kagome before he proposes

* * *

Kagome and Sango ran into Kagome room locking the door, and ran into her bathroom locking that door too.

"Good thing Kagome that your bathroom is huge" Sango said as she sat on the counter

"Yea" Kagome said as she opened the box and took out all 5 of the white sticks. She looked at it and took a deep breath.

* * *

20 minutes later Kagome opened the brown paper bag and took out 2 test that she took. She looked at all of them and with shaky hands dropped them as she clasped on the ground. "Kagome, what's wrong what do they say" Sango said as she sat on the floor with Kagome. Teary eyed Kagome lifted one of the tests and Sango took it.

Pink Smiley

"Sango these tests are crap" Kagome said as she picked them off the floor and threw them away.

"Kagome you took you've taken almost all of the tests, why don't you believe them" Sango asked

"Cause I just don't" Kagome said

"Fine, since you think they're crap, I'll take the last one and show you" Sango said as she took the test and placed it in the bag. Five minutes later she took it out the bag and showed Kagome.

Blue Sad Face

"I told you they weren't crap" Sango said as she threw away her test "look Kagome I know that knowing your pregnant isn't such the most best thing in the world right now, but when it's born you'll see it wasn't so bad" Sango said

"That's not why I'm upset"

"Then why"

"How am I suppose to tell Bankotsu that I'm pregnant if he won't talk to me" Kagome said tearing up "I bet when I tell him he'll leave me for good" Kagome said

"Kagome get a hold of yourself!" Sango said shaking Kagome "Bankotsu loves you, is in LOVE with you and vice versa. If he even dared to leave you I would castrate him, hell if he even thought for a second to leave you I'd kill him." Sango said "what I'm saying is that he cares too deeply for you to let your child get in the way. Hell he may even love you more if that's possible because he's gonna be a dad" Kagome smiled through her tears.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said hugging her friend

"No problem Kagome" Sango said hugging back

* * *

Two days later Kagome decided to go for a walk by in the meadow. After her meltdown Thursday, she felt that a walk on a nice spring day would help.

She walked over to a tree and climbed to the lowest branch. She looked over the meadow and breathed in the fresh air. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it before looking back out in the meadow. "How am I supposed to tell Bankotsu this" Kagome asked as she rest against the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bankotsu walked out of the house and breathed in. After what had happened at the hotel and his father giving him the ring, he needed to go somewhere to just relax.

He couldn't of any place to go until he remembered the meadow that Kagome and her friends had showed them. He decided that since it's the most relaxing there, he would go.

* * *

Walking through the forest path he imagined what may happen if he were to get the courage to give Kagome the ring. "She'll probably take it and throw it in my face" he thought as he entered the meadow and walked over to the river. He took off his slip-on Vans and his socks and put his feet in the cool water watching as the small fish in it swam around him. (Mind you his wearing shorts). He let out a breath and put his hands in his pockets.

Taking out the small box, he opened it and watched as the whole thing sparkled in the sun.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and looked out at the meadow again. She had to blink her eyes twice to focus on the figure sitting by the river. 'Who the hell is that' she thought as she silently got out the tree and hid behind it. 'Whoever it is, whatever they're holding looks beautiful' she thought as she mindlessly began to step from behind the tree.

Slowly she made it to the front of the tree but her silent moving was a fail as she stepped on a rock and let out a small yelp. (Mind you again that I forgot to add she took off her shoes so she wouldn't make noise). She ran behind the tree again as fast as she could trying not to notice the pain in her foot.

* * *

Bankotsu looked back over the meadow and put the box back in his pocket. "Who the hell is there" he said into the quiet meadow

Silence

"Show yourself or else you'll die" he said.

* * *

Kagome was so occupied with her foot and the fear of the person talking that she took her chances and stepped from behind the tree with her head was down.

Silence

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up and standing there was Bankotsu. "Ban-Bankotsu" she said her eyes wide.

The two of them stared at each other speechless. Bankotsu mindlessly put his hand in his pocket as Kagome rubbed her stomach.

I wonder what they're reactions to each others is gonna be. Who knows !... Wait… I DO ! SUCKERS ! Read&Review !

~Ice Rockets


	15. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own the story but NOT Inuyasha *tear*

AN: I noticed that when I posted the 14 chapter almost NO REVIEWS ! Maybe it's because of Spring Break…well I HOPE ! but whatever, if it's not and it's the story then please Please PLEASE tell me that it's boring or whatever ! ANYWAY the show must go own soo letss GOOO !

Chapter 15: Confessions

Recap:

Kagome was so occupied with her foot and the fear of the person talking that she took her chances and stepped from behind the tree with her head down.

Silence

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up and standing there was Bankotsu. "Ban-Bankotsu" she said her eyes wide.

* * *

The two of them stared at each other speechless. Bankotsu mindlessly put his hand in his pocket as Kagome rubbed her stomach.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu and vice versa.

"Kagome I-I…I didn't mean to scare you" Bankotsu said unable to keep from staring into her eyes

"It's alright" she said in a low tone

'Do it, tell him' she thought to herself

'Do it, ask her' he thought to himself

Bankotsu began moving closer to Kagome. He didn't want to but his feet obviously weren't listening to him. He stopped a few steps away from her and looked down at her.

'Crud, what the hell do I do now that he's closer to me' Kagome thought screaming in her head.

"Kagome I-I" he stumbled over his words. It was silent for a moment as they both tried to find the words to say what they want to.

Finally after about 3 minutes they both simultaneously took a deep breath and cleared their throats. Looking the other in the eye they were ready for what was to come.

"I need to tell you something" they said together

"You go first" Bankotsu said

"Erm…ok" Kagome said still rubbing her stomach "Well Bankotsu I-I…" Kagome began choking afraid of what he may think "I miss you Bankotsu! I never meant to slap you or to make you feel like you were the same as all those other creeps I've been with. I don't know what I'd do without you, hell I don't know how I was able to do without you. All the times that you called me and I just blew up on you I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you Bankotsu you mean the world to me!" Kagome said, holding her sobs back but her tears kept coming "And after what happened last time we were together I really don't know what I'd do without you…well…I don't know what _we_ would do without" Kagome said the last part just barely a whisper.

Bankotsu heard everything she had to say but he couldn't get around the "we" part. He looked at Kagome and held her as she cried. He noticed how the whole time they were talking she was holding her stomach. 'Wait that means'

"You're pregnant" he said. Kagome looked at him and began crying harder.

"I knew you were gonna hate me" she said

"Kagome I'd never hate you and never will" Bankotsu said as he wiped her tears "Kagome everyday since that argument I've hated myself for ever yelling at you and laying a hand on you. I've missed you more and more each day and the day I called and you wouldn't stop crying, I couldn't believe that you were hurting that much." Bankotsu said as he hooked his finger under Kagome's chin and made her looked up at him. He wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "The last time that we saw each other I didn't mean for any of that to happen the way it did. I didn't want to leave you crying the way you were, I wanted to run back in the room and tell you that everything was going to be ok but I was so angry with myself that I couldn't do it. You mean everything to me Kagome. I know that sounds so old to say but you do." Bankotsu kissed her lips and took a deep breath before getting on one knee and reaching into his pocket taking out the box.

Kagome gasped, studded at what he was about to ask her.

"Kagome, I don't know what else to do to show you how much you mean to me. Pregnant or not I-I…" he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes "I love you Kagome Higurashi and I was wondering…would you marry me" he asked as he held up the box and opened it, watching as she gasped at the sight.

Kagome was stunned; she was at lost of words. "Bankotsu I-I…" Kagome stared at him and back at the ring. She began to sniffle and tears streamed down her face once more.

Bankotsu looked at her and shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have ask-" He was tackled to the ground with a crying Kagome on top of him.

"Kagome are you ok, is the baby ok" he said as he sat them up and looked her over seeing nothing.

"I'm fine" she said looking at him. She began smiling and laughing.

"What's so funny" he asked looking at her

"Yes" she said

"Huh"

"I'll marry you" she said. Bankotsu blinked a couple of hundred times before he came to his sense

"Wait, you will" he said as she nodded her head laughing. Bankotsu smiled and kissed her all over her face while she laughed.

Bankotsu held up the box and plucked the ring from its holder. Kagome held out her finger and Bankotsu slipped the ring on. "It's beautiful" Kagome said

"It doesn't compare to your beauty though" Bankotsu said smirking his sexy smirk as Kagome just laughed at him and kissed him.

* * *

Bankotsu and Kagome sat on the beautiful spring day talking about whatever came to mind. The conversation was filled with lots of laughter and the couple enjoyed every second of it.

When it began to get late and the sun began to set, Kagome and Bankotsu decided to go the Plaza (that's where all the stores are and such).

* * *

When they entered the Plaza, Kagome decided that she wanted to go to Jakotsu's shop. Bankotsu wasn't so up for the idea but when Kagome gave him the 'please or I promise I'll kick your ass' look he agreed to it.

* * *

Jakotsu was sitting behind the counter looking through a magazine while chewing lightly on the bottom part of a pen. He heard the annoying jingle of the bells attached to the door and sighed. 'They'll come in, look around, and leave typical' Jakotsu thought to himself not even bothering to look up to greet the "wonderful" customer. A couple of minutes later Jakotsu felt a presence standing over him. 'Whoa someone actually wants to buy something' he thought with false joy. "I'll be with you in a few seconds" he mumbled with the pen still in his mouth.

"Take your time Jakky" he heard

"Wait, how the hell-" he looked up and saw Kagome smiling brightly at him "Kagome!" he shrieked as he hugged her

"Hey" she said when he let go of her "how's it been"

"It's been alright, the question is how have _you_ been" he said examining her closely

"I've been just stellar" she said smiling even harder

Jakotsu was about to question why Kagome was so happy until he heard someone walk up to her and kiss her. Jakotsu was about to back hand the fool who would dare try and take Kagome away from Bankotsu and then slap Kagome for thinking she could just leave him behind and go on with life. That was before he saw the braid and he began jumping up and down clapping his hands.

Kagome looked at Jakotsu and she began laughing knowing what he was about to do. "Kagome you and, the whole, when, why, no not why, how, did you, how come you never, KAGOME!" Jakotsu said shaking her. Bankotsu had to pry Jakotsu from Kagome so she wouldn't have any injuries especially in her condition. "Well where should I start" Kagome said

"The whole talking part would be the best place to start" Jakotsu said

"Ok well" Kagome began

It took a while for Kagome to recap what had happen due to Jakotsu's crying and slapping/punching. When Kagome finally finished, Jakotsu smiled brightly at them. "Well congrats both of you" he said

"Thanks" Kagome and Bankotsu said

"Well we should get going before you decide to cause anymore injuries to my body and Kagome's hand" Bankotsu said slightly pushing Kagome to the door.

"Ok bye you guys" Jakotsu said as he went back to the position he was in before the happy news walked into his store.

* * *

Bankotsu kissed Kagome when they were outside. "What was that for" she asked as she grabbed his hand and they began walking to Bankotsu's house.

"Because I love you stupid" he said smirking when she hit him

"That's not nice" she said

"So you don't love me"

"Of course I do ya idiot" she said smirking as they continued to walk

* * *

"Awww mi precioso bebé se va a casar (Awww my precious baby is getting married)" Alicia said as she hugged Bankotsu. She turned to Kagome and smiled even brighter with tears in her eyes as she began hugging her. "Y yo llegar a tener finalmente una hija (And I finally get to have a daughter)" she said hugging Kagome a bit harder

"Can't…breathe" Kagome muffled

"Mom let go" Bankotsu said as Alicia let go and wiped away her tears

"Losiento I mean sorry, I didn't mean to lose my cool there" she said laughing a bit

"It's cool -"

"Please no need for being formal, we're family now" she said

"Oh cool…I think I'll give you a nickname" Kagome said thinking "Hmmm…I'll call you Ali" Kagome said with a thoughtful look

"Hmm, Ali…I like it" Alicia said smiling as she left the two to adjust to her new "name".

"I love your mom" Kagome said sitting on the couch

"Well now she's your mom too" Bankotsu said sitting next to her turning on the TV.

"That's great but now that I think of it…how the hell are we gonna tell my mom this news" Kagome said

"Well to be honest…I have NO idea how" Bankotsu said

"Great thinking on this topic some more how the hell are we gonna tell EVERYONE ELSE!" Kagome said screaming "I mean they don't know how this happened and when or how plus they would want to know details and I'm so fucking terrible with damn details UGH this is terrible" Kagome said panting and tearing up.

"Kagome, Kagome calm down love, now breathe in and breathe out slowly" he said breathing with her "we don't want to harm the baby" he said

"Yea I'm sorry I forgot" Kagome said laying her head down on his lap and relaxing

"Now that we're being quiet, maybe we could sort this entire thing out" he said.

Not hearing a response he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. "Figures, she has been through a lot today" he said as he watched TV combing his fingers through his fiancée's hair.

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER!" all the girls said as the continued to examine the ring

"He bought _that_" Ayame asked looking at Kagome in amazement

"No silly, he said it was his mother's engagement ring and Alicia wanted me to have it" Kagome said

"Whoa he is beyond in love with you" Rin said as everyone laughed as they all kept walking to Bankotsu's house.

* * *

"Whoa man, you're gonna be a freaking father" Koga said "Congrats" he said smiling

"Yea man congrats" everyone else said

"So when did you find out she was pregnant" Sesshomaru asked

"The same time I proposed to her. She was saying something that "we can live without you' and I just figured it out" he said

"So do you know how far along she is" Inuyasha asked

"Not sure I have to ask her, but I'm sure it's no longer than a month. Why do you ask?"

"Well I hear that once she gets to 3 months, the hormones start reacting and you my friend will have a first class ticket to emotion raging city" Miroku said as everyone chuckled at the face Bankotsu made

"But don't sweat it, you'll get used to being bitched around" Kohaku said laughing

"Ha ha ha very funny you idiots" Bankotsu said as he heard someone opening the front door. He looked back and saw Kagome walking in with her friends.

"Hey babe" Bankotsu said kissing Kagome as she sat down on his lap

"Congrats Kagome" Kohaku said as everyone agreed with him

"Thanks you guys" she said blushing somewhat. Everyone began talking amongst themselves for awhile until the heard frantic knocks on the front door. Bankotsu and everyone else looked at the door until a maid went to answer it.

"WHERE IS SHE, I MUST SEE THEM, DAMMIT LADY CAN'T YOU SPEAK ENGLISH WHERE ARE THEY!" Jakotsu screamed as he shook the maid.

"Jak, stop shaking her" Bankotsu yelled

"BANKOTSU!" Jakotsu said looking down at the creeped out maid "I'm so sorry Hun please forgive me" he said kissing her cheek and walking into the room with the others. The maid stood there shocked with a crimson blush as she slowly began to get back to work.

"Kagome" Jakotsu said looking at her with tears of joy in his eyes. Kagome looked at him and began to sniffle as she got up and walked over to him.

"I'm so happy for you" Jakotsu muffled into her hair and he hugged her tightly. The girls 'awed' as the guys just stared at the weeping couple like they were just odd.

Turns out earlier when Bankotsu and Kagome had told Jakotsu about the marriage he was happy for them. It wasn't until now that the news of Bankotsu and Kagome getting married with a child on the way did Jakotsu realize how happy he was about that. Seconds later Kagome and him let go of their embrace. Kagome sat on Bankotsu's lap and Jakotsu sat next to Sango on the loveseat.

"So besides that little episode right there, have you told your parents about any of this" Inuyasha asked

"Well my mother and father know" Bankotsu said "Kagome doesn't know exactly how to tell her mother" he said

"You haven't told her" Midoriko said. Kagome shook her head.

"Why your mom is so friggin cool, how come she doesn't know" Kohaku asked

"Ya I know Haku, I'd answer your question if only I had an answer" Kagome said

"How about you guys go over there tonight and tell her" Ayame proposed

"Uhm because that's be really awkward" Kagome said

"How"

"My mom knows everything that happened, so to just randomly show up there and give her the big news would be a little too much" Kagome said

"Ok I have an idea" Inuyasha said

"This isn't anything stupid is it" Koga said

"Shutup and listen" he said "Kagome how about you go home and tell Sue that you're gonna bring someone over for dinner to tell her something important. When Bankotsu gets there break the news to her" he said

"Inuyasha that's" Kagome was going to finish her statement until she thought harder on the idea "…actually a pretty good idea" she said. Inuyasha crossed his arms with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well it's settled" Bankotsu said "let's get you home Kagome so you can get ready" he said as they got up and said bye to everyone.

* * *

"It's going to be alright, it's not like she doesn't like me…wait she likes me right" Bankotsu asked

"Yes she likes you, it's just that after telling her everything, and I mean everything that happened I don't know how she'll handle this." Kagome said stopping where she was and looking down at the ground. Bankotsu walked over to her and hooked his finger under her chin bringing her to look up at him. "Kagome I swear to you, everything will be fine" he said kissing her forehead and grasping her hand. "Don't worry so much it's not good for the baby" he said smiling at her as they continued to walk to her house.

"Remember don't worry" Bankotsu said dropping her off at her front door. He brought them closer together and kissed her, "If things were to, not saying they will, go bad then remember that I love you Kagome" he said kissing her again before leaving. Kagome opened the front door and walked up to her room to take a quick nap before anyone could talk to her. She needed time to think and relax before anything else were to stress her out.

* * *

"Mommy" Kagome said knocking on her door. Kagome had awoken from her nap about an hour ago and just took all that time to think of what to say to her mother. "Come in" Sue said.

Kagome walked over to her mother's bed and sat next to her. Sue was on her laptop looking at various clothing sites. "What's up babe" she said not looking at Kagome. Kagome took in a silent deep breath before speaking. "Hey you think I can invite one of my friends over for dinner" Kagome said

"Duh of course you can why the sudden need to ask my permission" Sue asked

"Nothing just felt like asking" Kagome said

"Oh well who's coming over Sango" Sue guessed

"It's one of my other friends"

"Well who would that be" Sue said looking at her daughter very skeptical like

"Just uhm someone I met, I wanted you to know whether they were someone I should be hanging with ya know, I want you to like read them the way you're doing now which is creepy so stop" Kagome said scooting away from her mother

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're hormonal" she said laughing

"I am not!" Kagome said offended

"Ok ok I'm sorry" she said. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh and mom" Kagome said "2 things, my friend coming over is a dude so don't act so shocked and I need to tell you some crucial information during dinner so just be prepared" she said as she walked out the door.

"Well damn, leave me in my room confused as hell" Sue said to herself as she went back to looking at clothes.

* * *

Kagome walked down the stairs and sniffed the air. "Oh I know that smell anywhere" she said as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey babe, can you pass me that jar of alfredo" Sue said as she mix the rest of the small pieces of chicken and scallops into the pot of pasta and shrimp. She was making her famous variety alfredo pasta. However she only made it when it was a special occasion such as Christmas, Thanksgiving, and people getting engaged. That one creeped Kagome out. 'What if she knows, what if she figured it out, what if she saw the ring on my finger' Kagome thought frantic as she looked at her finger. It wasn't there.

Kagome began to freak out until she quickly remembered that she put it in her pocket. She felt her pockets and surely it was there. She let out a relieving sigh which caught the attention of her mother. "Something happen" she asked as she put some pepper into the large pot. "Nope nothing, dinner smells great gotta go" Kagome said as she ran upstairs. "Such a weird child I gave birth to" Sue laughed to herself as she continued to cook.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why but she felt as if she needed to change her clothes. She was wearing a black and grey babydoll tee with the number 3 on it, hot pink shorts and white ankle socks. It took her about 5 minutes just to find her socks and her mom was looking at her funny the whole time. Kagome took one final look in the mirror and decided that she looked fine.

Earlier she had called Bankotsu and he confirmed that he would be here in about 30 minutes. Kagome glanced over at the clock. "5 minutes till I enter hell" she said as she heard her name being called.

"Kagome could you go get father from the shed" Sue asked as she handed Souta plates to set the table.

"Ok" Kagome said as she walked out the front door.

Looking around, she called for her grandpa until she saw him walking out of the shed. "Grandpa, mommy says to come inside to wash up dinner's almost ready" Kagome said walking away.

"Kagome". She turned around and began walking towards him

"Yes" she said as he placed an old hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, my daughter has told me of what's been happening lately since everyone's too young to tell me anything, and I wanted to tell you congratulations. Hopefully the Kamis above will let me live long enough for me to see my great grandchild. I know they'll be a precious gift upon this family after what has happened in the last years" he said. Kagome sniffled as she hugged her grandpa.

"I love you grandpa" Kagome said her voice cracking somewhat

"As I do you Kagome" he said as they separated and walked into the house.

* * *

Bankotsu walked up to Kagome's front door and paused before knocking. "Alright Bankotsu you can do this" he said to himself as he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Kagome sprang up as she ran to the door. Lucky for her, the door was behind a corner so there was no way that anyone at the table could see who was there. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck. "I can't do this" she kept saying as he pried her away from him. He held her and muffled in her hair "It's going to be ok, we can do this alright, please Kagome don't panic we have to think about the baby" Bankotsu said as he looked into her eyes. He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it. "I love you remember that" he said as she let out a sigh and smiled

"I love you too" she said hugging him before letting go and walking into the house.

* * *

"What's taking them forever" Souta whined as he rolled his eyes

"Souta chill" Sue said, as she heard multiple footsteps coming towards the dining room. Sue looked over and saw Kagome holding someone's hand but that someone didn't seem to show their face. "Alright, don't be alarmed when he steps from around the corner promise" Kagome said as she squeezed his hand and tugged it somewhat. Sue smiled some before she saw his face and the smile turned to a curios look.

* * *

It was awkward in the room for awhile as Sue examined Bankotsu. 'He looks nervous like Kagome' she thought as she noticed how the rings on their fingers turned white from the tight grasped. 'Wait…RINGS!" she thought as she smirked knowing exactly what was happening. "Come on you guys sit down, my food is getting cold" she said as they both looked at each other and sat down.

* * *

Dinner was going alright as Sue and grandpa talked amongst themselves and Souta and Bankotsu talked about…well things guys talk about. Kagome sat and kept calm, only responding when spoken to. About 10 minutes later, Kagome looked at her mother and Sue seemed to understand what she was silently saying. Since everyone was done eating, Sue told Souta to go watch some TV while they cleaned up. He didn't seem to understand why he wasn't told to clean the dishes but he wasn't going to not listen to his mother. He zoomed into the living room and the table was quiet.

Bankotsu looked over at Kagome while she looked down at the table. Bankotsu grabbed her hand and she looked at him. He nodded his head and she took a deep breath before looking at her mother and grandfather. "There's something that the both of us need to tell you" Kagome said looking at Bankotsu "the both of you know of my pregnancy and the father, and husband, of my child is Bankotsu" she said saying the husband part fast. Her mother and grandpa looked at eachother smiling until they realized what she said.

"Hold up, run that by me again" Sue said

"The father, and my husband, of my child is Bankotsu" Kagome said looking at her mother.

Sue was out of words while grandpa said words of praise in japanese. Kagome looked at Bankotsu as she tried holding in her tears. Bankotsu looked over at Sue as he tried thinking of things to say. "Ms. Sue please, I love Kagome with all my being I don't want to hurt her again. She needs me as much as I need her and I don't want to destroy what we've just built. Despite what happened in the past I can't live without her. I want to marry her not because she's carrying my child but because I want her to be with me always. Please understand" Bankotsu pleaded as Sue just smiled with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom" she said. Bankotsu looked at her strange not knowing what that meant. "Mom, you can call me mom" she said as she got up and walked over to where the couple was sitting hugging Bankotsu tightly. Grandpa got up as well continuing to praise the Kamis as he walked over to Kagome and hugged her and then hugging Bankotsu. Kagome kissed Bankotsu as she cried tears of joy.

"I told you nothing was going to go bad" he said to her as she just laughed and punched him.

* * *

The four talked for awhile, until they decided to go to Souta to tell him of the news.

Souta took the news pretty well congratulating the couple and saying that he wants a niece so he can get the right to beat the snot out of the little boys that want to mess with her. Kagome was surprised about that thinking he'd want a nephew to play around with but she didn't say anything.

Kagome got somewhat sleepy as she laid on Bankotsu. He excused the both of them as he took Kagome up to her room.

* * *

When he closed her bedroom door and laid her on the bed he took off his shoes and laid with her. "Kagome" he said

"Hmmm" she said opening her eyes to look at him

"I love you" he said as she scooted closer to him and cuddled with him.

"I love you too" she said as he kissed the top of her head "Hey Bankotsu"

"Yea"

"If we do have a girl what do you want to name her" Kagome said looking up at him

"Well I don't know, I've always like the name Yumi" he said

"That's a cute name" she said as she yawned

"Sleep, you really need it" he said as she nodded her head and closed her eyes getting into a much more comfortable position.

Bankotsu laid with Kagome for awhile as she slept. He just thought on how his life would change for the better, for both him and her. All he knew was that he was happy for once in the longest time and that he wouldn't do anything ever again to screw up what he has lost once.

AN: Well sorry for taking SOOO LONG for updating the chapter. It's been hard to just go back and forth between stories with going to summer school (for an extra class, im not failing anything) and then just trying to hang out with my friends and everything. So R&R

~Ice Rockets


	16. HELP THIS IS IMPORTANT

HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO….update….oh….sorry about that (._. ) you see here's my reason I was working on the last chapter and I couldn't think of a gun to use in it so I searched some but then I had to go somewhere (probably to the mall) and I never got done with the chapter so yea…there's my lame excuse so WHO WANTS TO HELP ME GET THIS STORY DONE ?

…

Anyone

…someone..

Well all help is appreciated and I promise when I get the help I need then I shall update and finish the story

OH and one final thing, if you haven't noticed I was working on a second fic it's called It's Worth It and I'm sort of stuck in that one too so if you would like to help do half the story with me that would be nice or maybe some help on where the story should go..so yea that is all.

HELP !

That is all

~IceRockets


End file.
